Un Amor De Pelicula
by Fernandita Chiba Tsukino
Summary: No quería pasear su amor por la alfombra roja... Serena Tsukino trabajaba de contable y estaba absolutamente centrada en su trabajo. Prefería una vida lejos de los focos y de la fama, pero, desgraciadamente, el hombre que la volvía loca era una estrella de cine.
1. Chapter 1

Un Romance De Pelicula le pertenece a Berry Amanda y los personajes de S.M. tampoco me pertenecen son de N.T.

ARGUMENTO:

_No quería pasear su amor por la alfombra roja..._

Serena Tsukino trabajaba de contable y estaba absolutamente centrada en su trabajo. Prefería una vida lejos de los focos y de la fama, pero, desgraciadamente, el hombre que la volvía loca era una estrella de cine.

La bella y inteligente Serena era la única persona en quien Darien Chiba podía confiar. Él distinguía a la mujer fuerte y apasionada que se escondía tras su fachada de timidez, y su pasión era tan intensa y cegadora que estaba dispuesto a olvidar que pertenecían a mundos distintos...

CAPÍTULO 01

Mientras cruzaba el salón, Serena Tsukino se preguntó cómo se las había arreglado para conseguir un empleo en Galaxia Productions. Las personas que la rodeaban eran tan altas, elegantes y atractivas que parecían salidas de una pasarela de modelos. Incluso su traje negro palidecía y resultaba conservador en comparación con aquel despliegue de colores.

Se resistió a la tentación de mirarlos con cara de boba y alzó una mano para echarse un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja. Fue un error, porque las carpetas que llevaba pesaban demasiado y estuvieron a punto de caerse; sin embargo, reaccionó a tiempo y no sufrió más percance que el de las gafas, que se le bajaron hasta la punta de la nariz. Incluso en eso tenía mala suerte; normalmente usaba lentillas, pero había perdido una.

Cambió las carpetas de posición para evitarse más problemas y chocó con lo que parecía ser una pared. Esta vez, las gafas se le cayeron al suelo. Y cuando se giró para mirar la supuesta pared, descubrió que era un hombre.

—¿Se encuentra bien? Permítame que la ayude —dijo una voz ronca.

El desconocido le quitó las carpetas y ella entrecerró los ojos, intentando distinguir su cara.

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió—. Pero las gafas se me han caído...

—Son cosas que pasan.

El hombre rió, se inclinó para recoger las gafas y se las dio. Serena sintió una punzada en el estómago; su voz le resultaba extraordinariamente familiar.

Cuando por fin pudo verlo, se quedó asombrada.

Era Darien Chiba, en carne y hueso. Con su cabello negro como la noche, sus ojos de color azules como lo mas profundo del océano y una cara que habría despertado la envidia de un ángel.

Por suerte, ella no era una adolescente impresionable, capaz de empezar a chillar al verse ante un actor famoso. Era una mujer adulta; pero desgraciadamente, también era una mujer apasionada que se estremeció al sentir el roce de su mano en la mejilla, mientras él le ajustaba las gafas.

—Gracias, señor Chiba —acertó a decir—. Lamento haber tropezado con usted. Espero no haberle hecho daño...

—No se preocupe. Pero deje que le lleve las carpetas.

—No, no es necesario.

—Insisto.

Serena pensó que con esa cara y ese cuerpo podía insistir siempre que quisiera y salirse con la suya en todos los casos.

—¿Dónde quiere que las deje? —preguntó él.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y ella estuvo a punto de suspirar.

—En el departamento de contabilidad, si no es mucha molestia. Mi mesa está junto a la del señor Alfa.

—Veo que es nueva en Galaxia Productions.

Darien lo dijo con tono de afirmación, de modo que Serena no se sintió obligada a responder nada. Lo siguió por el pasillo e intentó apartar la vista de sus espaldas anchas y de su legendario trasero, que había tenido ocasión de admirar en su última película.

Después, carraspeó y dijo:

—Soy contable. Soy la nueva contable.

El actor dejó las carpetas en la mesa, se giró hacia ella y le ofreció una mano, que Serena estrechó.

—Bienvenida a bordo.

—Gracias, señor Chiba.

—Tutéame, por favor. Y llámame Darien.

Él le soltó la mano, pero ella se quedó con la sensación de que había mantenido el contacto más tiempo de la cuenta. Sin embargo, pensó que se lo habría imaginado e hizo un esfuerzo por recobrar su aplomo. A fin de cuentas, sólo era un actor. En cuanto lo viera unos cuantos días seguidos, lo encontraría perfectamente normal.

—Gracias... Darien.

Darien sonrió.

Serena notó un brillo de interés en sus ojos, pero también creyó haberlo imaginado.

—Ardo en deseos de trabajar contigo... pero ¿cómo te llamas?

—Serena Tsukino.

—Serena —dijo él, pronunciando el nombre como si lo saboreara.

Ella sintió una debilidad tan repentina que se maldijo para sus adentros. Babear delante de un actor no habría sido tan malo si aquel actor no hubiera sido también su jefe; pero lo era, y no podía empezar su relación profesional con tan mal pie.

Si no se libraba pronto de él, tendría un problema.

Darien Chiba echó un trago de café y contempló el montón de papeles que se acumulaban encima de la mesa. Dos meses seguidos de rodaje habían bastado para convertir su despacho en un caos.

Miró el reloj y pensó que cinco minutos después tenía que reunirse con Steven Alfa, su director financiero, y Andrew Furuhata, su socio. Por suerte, la cafeína le empezó a hacer efecto y se sintió algo mejor; su vuelo de Londres había llegado con retraso y estaba agotado y con las horas cambiadas.

Su última película había salido bien. Se sentía satisfecho con ella a pesar de que su productora, Galaxia Productions, no tenía nada que ver con el asunto. Incluso estaba contento con la protagonista femenina, que había resultado ser una profesional y no se había lanzado a su cuello como tantas actrices en busca de fama. Estaba cansado de ambiciosas y necesitaba cambiar. Sobre todo, después de su ruptura con Rei Hino.

Se frotó la nariz y pensó que tal vez había llegado el momento de hacer algo diferente.

Justo entonces, se acordó de los grandes ojos azules de Serena Tsukino, la nueva empleada del departamento de contabilidad, la mujer de cabello rubio recogido en una coleta que apenas sobrepasaba el metro cincuenta de altura.

Darien sonrió. En las películas, la bibliotecaria fea se quitaba las gafas, se soltaba el pelo y se convertía en la mujer más bella del mundo. Además, Serena Tsukino tenía algo; no sabía qué, pero lo tenía.

Sin embargo, pensó que el cansancio le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Los ojos de Serena eran los de una mujer inocente, completamente ajena a la malicia de Hollywood. Y Darien sabía cómo terminaban esas cosas.

Si se dejaba llevar por la tentación y probaba aquellos labios, se arrepentiría. Ni ella era adecuada para él ni él, para ella.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante...

Andrew entró en primer lugar, con su sonrisa de siempre, y estrechó la mano de Darien.

—Me alegra que hayas vuelto —dijo su socio.

—Y yo me alegro de estar de vuelta. Echaba de menos el sol.

Andrew se apartó y Darien saludó a Steven, que se había quedado en la entrada.

—Hola, Steven...

—Hola, señor Chiba. ¿Ha tenido un buen vuelo?

Steven se sentó y echó un vistazo a los papeles de la mesa. Nunca lo miraba a los ojos. Andrew aseguraba que sólo se comportaba así con él, que con el resto de la gente no actuaba como un ratón delante de un gato.

—El vuelo ha sido insoportablemente largo, pero bueno, ya estoy aquí —respondió.

Darien se sentó en su sillón y Andrew se acomodó junto a Steven.

—¿Qué tal el rodaje? —preguntó Andrew, estirando las piernas—. ¿Crees que te llevarás otro Oscar al mejor actor?

—Dudo que _Assasin's Target_ llegue a ser nominada, pero me he divertido mucho. Echaba de menos esa sensación... Y me han pagado muy bien, a diferencia de lo que pasó con _Night Blooming_ —ironizó.

Darien se refería a una de las películas de Galaxia Productions, que todavía estaba en números rojos.

Martin carraspeó y su jefe dijo:

—¿Tienes los cálculos?

Steven rebuscó entre los papeles con manos temblorosas y sacó una copia para Andrew y otra para Darien.

—Sólo es un cálculo preliminar —explicó—. Faltan por contabilizar varias facturas sin cobrar y unos cuantos gastos.

Darien observó el documento. La cifra que estaba a pie de página era concluyente; en lugar de ganar dinero, habían acumulado una deuda de cien mil dólares.

Enfadado, pegó un puñetazo en la mesa.

—¿Cómo es posible? _Night Blooming_ estuvo en el primer puesto durante varias semanas. La nominaron a los premios Globe, es posible que la elijan para los Oscar y, además, acabamos de sacar el DVD de la película. Debería dar beneficios.

Steven se movió en la silla, incómodo.

—Se han presentado gastos que no habíamos previsto.

Darien se recostó en el sillón.

—¿Gastos? ¿Qué gastos? No entiendo nada... Andrew, ésta no es nuestra primera película. Me presentaste un presupuesto y se suponía que te atendrías a él.

—No sé lo que ha pasado, Darien —dijo Andrew—. Yo me atuve estrictamente al presupuesto. Tal vez deberíamos revisar las cuentas.

Darien se giró hacia Steven.

El director financiero carraspeó otra vez.

—Bueno... precisamente acabo de contratar a una contable nueva —declaró—. Le pediré que revise esas cuentas con detenimiento. Lo haría yo mismo, pero me temo que tengo que empezar con el informe de este mes.

El pulso de Darien se aceleró al instante. La contable nueva era Natalie.

—Está bien, Steven. Pero recuerda que este asunto es prioritario. Quiero saber por qué estamos perdiendo dinero.

:::::::::

—¡Serena!

Serena se estremeció al ver a Steven, que caminaba hacia su mesa. El director financiero tenía la mala costumbre de gritar cuando quería pedirle algo. No gritaba por humillarla ni por molestarla en modo alguno, pero gritaba.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró.

—¿Sí, señor Alfa?

—Venga a mi despacho.

Serena se levantó, alcanzó un bolígrafo y una libreta y lo siguió a su despacho.

—Cierre la puerta, por favor.

Ella cerró la puerta y se sentó.

La mesa de Steven tenía montones de papeles tan altos que parecía un milagro que se sostuvieran. Pero a pesar de ello, permanecieron en su sitio cuando el director financiero les pegó un manotazo.

—¿Recuerda lo que le dije cuando la entrevisté para el trabajo?

—¿Se refiere a lo de la auditoría?

—En efecto. Hay que investigar a fondo los gastos de la productora.

—Sí, señor.

Steven empezó a sacar carpetas y las fue dejando en el regazo de Serena, hasta que le llegaron a la barbilla.

—Imprima los gastos del rodaje de _Night Blooming_ —le ordenó—; creo que todos los documentos están ahí, pero si falta alguno, búsquelo en los archivos. Después, compruebe cada anotación y asegúrese de que tenemos la factura correspondiente y de que efectivamente fue un gasto de la película. Todas las facturas tienen un número de serie y están firmadas por Andrew o por mí. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Serena lo miró. Aquel trabajo le gustaba. Quería llegar lejos, tan lejos como fuera posible. Quería tener la oportunidad de ser algo más que una contable de oficina.

—No, señor Alfa.

—La autorizo a dedicar todo el tiempo que necesite a este encargo. Si tiene que hacer horas extras, hágalas.

—Por supuesto.

Serena pensó que no habría mucha diferencia. Era martes y el día anterior se había marchado antes de tiempo, así que tenía que recuperar las horas perdidas a lo largo de la semana. Además, no le importaba salir tarde del trabajo. No tenía nada parecido a un hogar. Y en cuanto a su compañera de piso, Mina, se pasaba la vida de viaje o volvía a casa a altas horas de la madrugada.

—Deje todo lo demás y concéntrese en este asunto. El señor Chiba quiere que terminemos cuanto antes.

Al oír el apellido de su jefe, Serena se estremeció.

Steven le hizo un gesto para que se marchara y ella se levantó con las carpetas entre los brazos, manteniendo precariamente el equilibrio.

Abrió la puerta y logró llegar a su mesa sin tirar nada. A continuación, se sentó, acercó el teclado del ordenador y empezó a escribir.

Un segundo después, se abrió la puerta.

Era Darien.

Por lo visto, la semana iba a resultar más complicada de lo que había imaginado.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 02

Serena tuvo que marcharse a casa. El montón de facturas seguía siendo tan alto como al empezar con él, pero tenía la vista cansada y estaba hambrienta. El reloj del ordenador marcaba las ocho en punto de la tarde.

Antes de salir, reordenó el montón para continuar por el mismo punto al día siguiente y no confundirse. Ya había terminado cuando oyó una puerta que se abría y se asustó; todo el mundo se había marchado de la oficina, incluido el señor Alfa.

Se giró hacia el pasillo y su pulso se aceleró al distinguir los hombros anchos de Darien. Rápidamente, abrió un cajón y sacó su bolso con la intención de marcharse. No quería hablar con él. Estaba tan cansada que tenía miedo de hacer el ridículo.

Cerró el cajón de golpe y se intentó levantar, pero descubrió que el pantalón se le había quedado enganchado. Maldijo para sus adentros y abrió el cajón otra vez. Por desgracia para ella, ya era demasiado tarde.

—Creía que no quedaba nadie más en el edificio —dijo él.

La voz de Darien sonó ronca, como una caricia.

—Estaba a punto de marcharme —explicó ella.

Él sonrió.

—Entonces, saltamos juntos.

—De acuerdo —acertó a decir.

Serena llevó una mano a la lamparita de la mesa, para apagarla. Pero estaba tan nerviosa que la golpeó y se habría caído si él no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo.

—Ya la tengo —dijo Serena.

Ella respiró hondo y se intentó tranquilizar; a fin de cuentas, no sería la primera vez que salía del trabajo con uno de sus compañeros. Pero Darien no era uno de sus compañeros. Y además, se sentía terriblemente incómoda con él.

Tomó el bolso, se lo apretó contra el pecho como si fuera un escudo y se levantó.

Apenas le llegaba a la barbilla. En comparación con ella, Darien parecía un gigante.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en la empresa? —preguntó él.

—Casi un mes.

Darien apagó la luz del pasillo que acababan de dejar atrás. Serena notó el aroma de su colonia, fuerte y especiada, y sintió el deseo de acariciarlo.

—¿Le gusta trabajar con nosotros?

—Sí, por supuesto. Es una gran oportunidad.

Al llegar a la salida, ella se detuvo un momento y apagó la luz. Darien llevó una mano al pomo de la puerta, pero se detuvo.

Ahora estaban solos en la penumbra. Y Serena se quedó sin aire.

Pero Darien abrió al fin y rompió el hechizo.

—Discúlpeme —dijo él—. Tengo el tiempo cambiado y estoy más lento que de costumbre... He venido al despacho porque no me quedaba otro remedio. Si estuviera en casa, me acostaría de inmediato.

se lo imaginó entre unas sábanas de satén y se estremeció.

—No se preocupe; no lo entretendré más. Mi coche está aquí mismo. Buenas noches, señor Chiba.

Serena ya se alejaba hacia su coche cuando oyó que él decía:

—Tutéame, por favor. Y llámame Darien... Buenas noches, Serena.

Ella siguió andando. Cuando llegó a su vehículo, abrió la portezuela con manos temblorosas y entró.

Sólo entonces, se giró hacia él.

Darien parecía asombrado con algo, pero se despidió de ella con la mano y sonrió.

Serena le devolvió el saludo, arrancó y salió del aparcamiento.

Darien vio al paparazzi que estaba dentro de un vehículo, con una cámara colgando del cuello. Sin embargo, le pareció perfectamente normal; la zona estaba llena de gente famosa y siempre había periodistas en los alrededores.

Detuvo el coche frente a la puerta del garaje, pulsó el mando a distancia y aparcó junto a su Aston Martin. Después, entró en la casa y se dirigió a la cocina; como era enorme y estaba a oscuras, le pareció más fría e inhóspita que de costumbre.

Necesitaba dormir. Era la mejor forma de quitarse a la contable de la cabeza, dejar de pensar en sus grandes ojos marrones y levantarse como nuevo al día siguiente. Además, no le quedaba otro remedio; acababa de rodar una película y tendría que salir el fin de semana para dejarse ver y hacerle publicidad.

Durante un momento, consideró la posibilidad de pedirle a Serena que lo acompañara. Pero sabía que era una idea absurda. La mayoría de las actrices habrían dado cualquier cosa por salir con él, porque era bueno para sus carreras profesionales; pero para una mujer normal y corriente podía ser un infierno.

Serena lo sabía por experiencia. Lita, su novia del instituto, había sido como Serena. No buscaba la gloria ni sus quince minutos de fama, y no había soportado la presión de los medios. Él lo llevaba con naturalidad; a fin de cuentas, sus padres eran actores famosos y se había acostumbrado desde niño. Pero Lita no se encontraba en ese caso.

Salió de la cocina y comprobó el contestador automático.

Rei le había dejado un mensaje. Sabía que había vuelto de Londres y se ofrecía a acompañarlo el domingo a la entrega de los Golden Globe.

Darie sonrió. Rei era actriz y siempre estaba encantada de ir a cualquier lugar donde tuviera la atención de las cámaras. Además, le gustaba y se había divertido mucho con ella; pero no era el tipo de mujer con el que deseaba volver a casa, de modo que su relación resultó bastante breve.

Cuando se separaron, Darien se dio cuenta de que necesitaba algo más. Necesitaba a una mujer que lo quisiera por él mismo, no por su poder ni por su fama. Por una vez en su vida, quería algo sencillo; quería a una persona que le hiciera sentirse vivo, que le permitiera ser, simplemente, Darien Chiba.

Y ahora, de repente, se sentía atraído por Serena Tsukino.

Por una contable que lo tentaba y fingía no estar interesada por él. Por una simple contable que había despertado su curiosidad y su deseo.

Pero no tenía derecho a meterla en su vida. No podía someterla a la tortura de convertirla en objetivo de los focos.

Cuando llegó el viernes, Serena estaba tan cansada de trabajar que necesitaba despejarse de inmediato. Si cerraba los ojos, veía números. Y como todavía no había recibido las lentillas nuevas, sintió la tentación de pegarse las gafas con cinta aislante para evitar que se le cayeran todo el tiempo.

Su mesa estaba tan desordenada que, si el Gobierno la hubiera visto, la habría declarado zona catastrófica. Como encima no cabían más papeles, también los había desparramado por el suelo; pero a pesar de haber comprobado una y otra vez cada cifra, no encontraba nada extraño en ningún sitio.

Steven salió entonces de su despacho y cerró la puerta. Serena estaba saliendo tarde todas las noches, pero él se marchaba a las cinco en punto de todas formas.

—¿Cómo van las cosas? —le preguntó.

—Aún tengo que ver las cuentas de varios clientes, las facturas que acaban de llegar y los gastos de los actores —respondió.

—Muy bien. Aquí tiene una lista de los actores que trabajaron en _Night Blooming_, incluidos algunos de los extras.

Steven le dio tres hojas; las tres, con una lista a columna doble.

Serea estuvo a punto de suspirar al pensar que tendría que hacer un seguimiento de los gastos de seis meses de rodaje.

—Que tenga un buen fin de semana, Serena — dijo Steven antes de marcharse.

—Sí, menudo fin de semana que me espera — dijo ella en voz baja.

Siguió trabajando sin parar hasta poco antes de las ocho. Darien se había empeñado en acompañarla al coche todos los días, así que Serena ya había probado a quedarse hasta las tantas con la esperanza de que su jefe se aburriera y se marchara antes, pero no había servido de nada.

Sabía que, si no se andaba con cuidado, una tarde entraría en el despacho y la descubriría mirándolo con cara de embobada.

Pero no lo podía evitar. Aquel día ya lo había visto varias veces, y en todas las ocasiones había sido incapaz de apartar la mirada de su cuerpo; sobre todo de su trasero, porque Darien se había puesto unos vaqueros que le quedaban maravillosamente bien.

Incluso tenía la impresión de que su jefe se paseaba por delante de su despacho a propósito. Ciertamente, el departamento de contabilidad estaba en mitad del corredor que comunicaba toda la oficina, de modo que no se podía ir a ninguna parte sin pasar por delante; pero aun así, lo encontraba bastante sospechoso.

Al final de la jomada, Darien pasaba a buscarla y la acompañaba al aparcamiento. Siempre le preguntaba por su día y siempre se mostraba muy amable. Parecía sinceramente interesado en su trabajo y no tenía el menor fondo de pedantería o arrogancia, como tantas estrellas de cine.

Serena no salía de su asombro. Había imaginado que un hombre que tenía una estrella propia en el Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood y que probablemente acumulaba estatuillas de los Oscar en su casa, sería inalcanzable. Pero era encantador.

Miró otra vez la hora. Si se marchaba antes de tiempo, podría evitarlo y no volver a verlo hasta el lunes.

Apagó el ordenador, se levantó de la silla, alcanzó el bolso y echó un vistazo rápido hacia el pasillo que llevaba al despacho de Darien.

No estaba por ninguna parte.

Se colgó el bolso al hombro, apagó la luz y avanzó por el corredor, mirando de cuando en cuando hacia atrás para asegurarse de que no la seguía.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, suspiró y la abrió.

—Oh, discúlpeme —dijo una voz femenina.

Serena se sobresaltó tanto que soltó un gritito y estuvo a punto de dejar caer las llaves de su coche.

Rei Hino estaba delante de ella, en la puerta.

Era una mujer perfecta en todos los sentidos, desde su cabello negro media noche hasta sus uñas. Y por si fuera poco, también era la última novia de Darien; o al menos, si los periódicos estaban en lo cierto, su última ex novia. Serena lo sabía porque Mina, su compañera de piso, la mantenía informada de todos los cotilleos de Hollywood.

—¿Darien sigue en su despacho? —preguntó la recién llegada.

—No lo sé...

—Estoy aquí, Rei.

La voz de Darien sonó directamente detrás de Serena.

Rei pasó por delante de Serena y abrazó a Darien.

—Hola, cariño —dijo la actriz, que le dio dos besos—. Me he llevado una alegría al ver que me habías llamado.

Serena intentó aprovechar la oportunidad para marcharse, pero fracasó.

—¿Serena?

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedes esperar un minuto, por favor?

Serena suspiró y miró su coche, que estaba aparcado a pocos metros, con nostalgia.

—¿Serena? —insistió él.

—Sí, sí, esperaré...

Serena cerró la puerta y se apoyó en la pared mientras el actor llevaba a su ex novia a su despacho.

Sabía que no debía comportarse de ese modo. Darien era su jefe. Pero cada vez que se encontraba junto a él, cada vez que la rozaba de forma inadvertida o se apartaba para dejarla pasar, se ponía tan nerviosa que quería salir corriendo.

Tenía la extraña sensación de que estaba interesado en ella. Y le parecía tan imposible que la dejaba confundida.

Miró la hora, pensó que sólo le había pedido que esperara un minuto y decidió esperar exactamente eso.

Cuando ya habían pasado treinta segundos, se dijo que aquello no tenía ningún sentido. No podía tener una relación con Darien. Era una esperanza estúpida, una tontería que sabría quitarse de la cabeza durante el fin de semana.

El reloj siguió adelante.

Veinte segundos. Quince. Diez.

Ya casi lo había conseguido.

* * *

**perdon, perdon la demora, es que me entretuve todo el dia haciendo otras cosas u.u y recién ahora me acorde que me tocaba actualizar TT_TT.**

**chicas quería avisarles, no se si leen o no leen o no saben de "lo prohibido se me vuelve tentativo", pero se me ocurrió las mas hiper mega ultra genial tonta idea de editarlo nuevamente u.u... se que puede que me demore mas o no, pero quería avisarles :D, asi que**

**besos besos **

**fer**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 03

Darien sonrió al ver a Serena apoyada en la pared y mirando su reloj. Sabía que la pequeña contable intentaba huir de él para evitar que la acompañara. Y también sospechaba que estaba contando los segundos, para marcharse de allí en cuanto pasara el minuto que le había prometido.

Darien la acompañaba todos los días con la excusa de que Serena salía muy tarde del trabajo y de que no podía permitir que se marchara sola; pero en realidad, la acompañaba porque quería estar con ella. No se podía resistir a la tranquilidad y a la dulzura que exudaba, a pesar de su nerviosismo. Tampoco se podía resistir al vaivén de sus caderas ni a la curva de sus pantorrillas. Y además, le gustaba acompañarla al coche y sentirse un hombre normal y corriente.

Natalie estaba tan concentrada en el reloj que no lo vio hasta que alzó la mirada un segundo después.

—Ah, hola...

—¿Ibas a marcharte sin mí? ¿No sabes que este vecindario es peligroso?

Ella bajó la mirada.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió.

Él le abrió la puerta y aspiró el aroma dulce, ligeramente afrutado, de su cabello. Serena se humedeció los labios y Darien tuvo que resistirse al impulso de tomarla entre sus brazos y descubrir si sus labios tenían un sabor tan bueno como el olor de su pelo. A fin de cuentas, ella era su empleada y él, su jefe.

Darien carraspeó y dijo:

—¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy?

Ella salió del edificio.

—Bien.

Serena respondía lo mismo todas las noches, a pesar de que Darien la veía muchas veces a lo largo de la jomada y sabía que trabajaba a destajo.

La miró, contempló los mechones de cabello que se le habían soltado de la coleta y deseó acariciarlos. Después, la siguió hasta su coche y se dedicó a admirar su traje chaqueta de color azul y sus zapatos bajos, que le parecían refrescantes en comparación con los escotes atrevidos y los zapatos de tacón alto de Rei.

Cada vez que la veía en la oficina, se preguntaba qué llevaría debajo de aquella ropa. Su indumentaria era bastante conservadora, de modo que dejaba mucho espacio a la imaginación. Y él tenía mucha imaginación.

Ella sacó las llaves del vehículo y declaró, sin mirarlo:

—Gracias por acompañarme.

—Natalie...

Serena se giró hacia él y las llaves se le cayeron al suelo.

Darien se inclinó, las recogió y se las devolvió sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos del color del cielo.

—Gracias —repitió ella, ruborizada.

El se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Que tengas un buen fin de semana.

—Igualmente.

Serena había entreabierto la boca. Darien clavó la vista en sus labios y volvió a sentir la tentación de besarla.

Pero era su jefe. No podía abusar de su poder. De modo que dio un paso atrás, permitió que entrara en el coche y se quedó allí, en el aparcamiento, hasta que Serena arrancó y desapareció en la noche.

Cuando volvió al despacho, Rei se levantó de la silla donde estaba.

—El domingo es la entrega de los premios Globe —dijo ella—. Si nos ven juntos, sería bueno para mi carrera profesional... Siempre podemos decir que seguimos siendo amigos. Porque seguimos siendo amigos, ¿verdad?

Darien suspiró y pensó en la mujer que se acababa de marchar en su utilitario; la que lo rechazaba hasta el punto de no querer que la acompañara al aparcamiento.

Sabía que la propuesta de Rei era conveniente para él. Si los paparazzi lo veían con ella, con su ex novia, los paparazzi lo dejarían en paz y no se interesarían por sus relaciones amorosas. Además, la presencia de Rei también serviría para alejar a cualquier mujer que estuviera interesada en él.

—¿No has oído lo que he dicho, Darien?

Darien la miró.

Cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas habría hecho lo que fuera por estar con una mujer como Rei. Pero él quería algo más que una belleza impresionante. Quería la inocencia y la inteligencia de la contable con la que soñaba.

—Claro que lo he oído, Rei —respondió—. Iremos juntos y nos dejaremos ver.

::::::::::::

—Tengo un plan perfecto para el fin de semana.

Serena miró a su amiga con exasperación.

—No tengo intención de salir. He tenido una semana agotadora en el trabajo y quiero descansar un poco.

Mina siempre intentaba ser el espíritu de la fiesta y siempre intentaba arrastrar a Serena. Había adquirido la costumbre cuando compartían piso en la universidad y la convirtió en tradición cuando terminaron la carrera y decidieron quedarse en Los Ángeles. Pero esta vez, Serena había decidido que su amiga tendría que marcharse sola.

—Mi plan no consiste en salir, sino en quedarnos en casa —dijo Mina—. Tengo películas, unas palomitas y helado de chocolate en el refrigerador.

—¿De chocolate?

—Sí. Elige la película que quieras.

Mina dejó unos cuantos DVDs en el sofá, junto a Serena; pero de repente, cambió de opinión y alcanzó _Riddle Beach_, una de las películas de Darien.

—Pensándolo mejor, no es justo que tú seas la única que disfruta de la visión de ese hombre —dijo Mina—. Además, en esta película sale desnudo...

—Como quieras.

Natalie pensó que era lo que le faltaba. Ver el cuerpo desnudo de su jefe, del hombre al que tendría que ver el lunes en la oficina.

Alcanzó unas palomitas, se las llevó a la boca y se tranquilizó al pensar que sólo era una película. Darien no se daría cuenta de que lo estaba mirando.

La película empezó con Rei en la primera escena, cruzando la sala de un local con los labios pintados de rojo intenso y un vestido años cuarenta que enfatizaba su elegancia y su gracia naturales.

Serena cerró un puño con fuerza y dijo, sin poder evitarlo:

—Rei Hino ha pasado por la oficina esta misma noche.

—Oh, vaya... ¿Y qué ha pasado? ¿Sabes si sigue saliendo con Darien? —preguntó Mina, cruzándose de piernas.

Serena sintió una punzada en el pecho. Su amiga era muy cotilla y adoraba los ecos de sociedad.

Alcanzó su bebida, echó un trago y respondió:

—No lo sé. Le dio un par de besos al entrar y se marcharon a su despacho.

—¿A su despacho? Qué romántico —dijo Mina, encantada—. Seguro que hicieron el amor allí mismo, sobre la mesa... Me pregunto si irán juntos el domingo que viene a la entrega de los premios Globe.

Serena estuvo a punto de atragantarse con las palomitas. No quería imaginar a Darien haciendo el amor. Ni en el despacho ni en ninguna otra parte.

Justo entonces, el objeto de su incomodidad apareció en la pantalla del televisor. Llevaba sombrero y abrigo largo y se sentaba en una mesa mientras el personaje de Rei interpretaba una versión conmovedora de _Fever_.

—Seguro que ni siquiera es su voz —murmuró Serena.

—¿Es tan atractivo en persona? —preguntó Mina.

Serena se alegró de que su amiga no esperara respuesta, porque no quería admitir que en persona era aún más atractivo. En la pantalla estaba impresionante, pero en la vida real era un hombre normal y corriente; un hombre normal y corriente pero increíblemente guapo.

Sin darse cuenta, se ruborizó.

—¿Qué te parece si quedamos a comer la semana que viene? —dijo su amiga—. Podría pasar a recogerte por el trabajo y así tendría ocasión de ver con mis propios ojos al hombre más sexy del mundo.

Serena pensó que Mina era del tipo de mujeres que le interesaban a Darien. Tenía un cuerpo magnífico, lleno de curvas, y un cabello precioso, de color claro como el de ella.

Pero Serena no quería que se fijara en Mina.

—Oh, vamos —continuó—, sólo te pido que salgamos a comer. Nadie te va a criticar porque salgas un rato de la oficina... además, no puedes negarme la oportunidad de conocer al hombre de mis sueños.

Serena resopló.

—Pensaba que el hombre de tus sueños era Matt Damon.

—Bueno, sí, normalmente lo es; pero como Matt no está disponible, podría conformarme con Darien —se defendió—. Venga, Serena... concédeme ese deseo.

Mina se pasaba la vida pidiéndole favores, pero Serena no estaba de humor para discutir con ella en ese momento. Además, odiaba el conflicto.

Miró los ojos de Darie en la pantalla y tosió para disimular el suspiro que se le escapó de forma inadvertida.

—Sabes que seguiré insistiendo, Serena.

—Está bien, saldremos a comer, pero nos encontraremos en la entrada del edificio. Y si Darien no está por ahí, nos marcharemos —le advirtió—. Y ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría ver esa película.

Mina le dio una palmadita en el brazo y a Serena se le cayeron las palomitas que sostenía.

—Tengo que conocer a Darien Chiba... Ah, mira, ésa es la escena en la que cruza la habitación completamente desnudo. Dios mío...

Serena quiso apartar la vista, pero no fue capaz.

Darien tenía un cuerpo tan perfecto que pensó que estaría retocado en la grabación o que era el cuerpo de un doble.

Nadie podía ser tan atractivo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando llegó el lunes, Serena volvió a caer en la tentación de admirar a Darien cada vez que pasaba por delante de su despacho. Aún recordaba las escenas de la película, así que se dedicó a buscar alguna diferencia, por pequeña que fuera, entre el cuerpo de la pantalla y el cuerpo de la vida real.

Sin embargo, no la encontró. Su forma erguida y arrogante de caminar estaba tan presente como en el cine; y en cuanto a su trasero, resultaba tan perfecto bajo los vaqueros que llevaba que casi le pareció pecaminoso.

—¿Cómo va la auditoría? —preguntó Steven a su espalda.

Serena se sobresaltó al oír su voz y se ruborizó porque todavía estaba mirando el trasero de su jefe.

Alcanzó unos cuantos documentos, nerviosa, y respondió:

—He avanzado bastante. He sacado todos los informes de gastos y he empezado a introducirlos en una hoja de cálculo.

—Muy bien. Espero que siga en ello hasta que logremos averiguar lo que pasa.

—Sí, señor Alfa.

Steven asintió y volvió a su despacho. Ella se giró y siguió trabajando con los gastos de la productora, que incluían servicios como peluquería, manicura, masajes y entrenadores personales. Eran cosas perfectamente normales para una productora de Hollywood, pero a Serena le parecían de lo más extravagantes; sobre todo, por las cantidades enormes que se gastaban.

Cuando llegó a una factura correspondiente a rollos de papel higiénico, se quitó las gafas, las dejó en la mesa, se frotó los ojos y los cerró.

Empezaba a estar mareada con tantos números. Además, todo aquello le parecía ridículo. Alguien había comprado rollos de papel higiénico por valor de veinticuatro dólares para dos días de rodaje.

Pensó que tendría diarrea y sonrió para sus adentros.

—Pareces de buen humor...

Era la voz de Darien. Serena abrió los ojos de inmediato y lo miró.

—¿Has perdido las gafas? —continuó él.

Ella las alcanzó y se las puso, pero lo lamentó enseguida. Sin gafas, veía tan mal que Darien le parecía un borrón; con gafas, lo veía demasiado bien.

—No, no, sólo estaba...

—¿Intentando encontrarte a ti misma? —la interrumpió con ironía.

Serena sonrió, pero la sonrisa se le heló en los labios cuando sus miradas se encontraron y se acordó de la película que había visto con Mina; la película en la que Darien Chiba salía desnudo.

—Me encanta que hagas eso —dijo él.

Ella se estremeció. Tuvo la idea absurda de que Darien le podía adivinar el pensamiento y de que sabía que lo estaba imaginando desnudo.

—¿Lo ves? Ya lo has vuelto a hacer —continuó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

—Sonreír.

Serena permaneció en silencio, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Pero no apartó los ojos de él.

—Ven a cenar conmigo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Darien sonrió otra vez. Sin embargo, no tuvo ocasión de contestar. En ese momento apareció Mina, que se quedó mirando al actor.

—Ah, hola...

Serena mantuvo la mirada en Darien para analizar su reacción. Normalmente, cuando los hombres veían a Mina, dejaban de tener interés por Serena.

O fingían seguir interesados por ella para llegar de ese modo a Mina.

En cualquier caso, pensó que había cometido un error al permitir que su amiga pasara a buscarla por el trabajo.

Mina estrechó la mano de Darien y se presentó.

—Soy Mina. Mina Aino.

—Encantado de conocerte, Mina. Yo soy Darien Chiba.

Mina tardó más de la cuenta en soltar la mano del actor. Serena la maldijo para sus adentros; creía que Darien no podía estar interesado por una de sus empleadas, pero a pesar de ello, no quería que se interesara por Mina.

—¿Sabes que has estado todo el fin de semana en nuestro piso? —preguntó Mina.

Serena deseó que la tierra se la tragara.

—¿En su piso? —preguntó Darien, arqueando una ceja.

—Sí, Serena y yo no nos hemos despegado del televisor en todo el fin de semana. Hemos visto todas tus películas.

Serena decidió intervenir. Se levantó repentinamente de la silla y se dirigió a su amiga. Darien Chiba no necesitaba saber que se lo había estado comiendo con los ojos en la pantalla del televisor.

—Estábamos a punto de salir a comer —explicó—. Será mejor que nos vayamos enseguida, Mina, o llegarás tarde al trabajo.

Mina le clavó sus ojos azules.

—No hay prisa. Tenemos tiempo.

A Serena no le gustó nada la cara de su amiga cuando se volvió nuevamente hacia Darien, que sonreía con humor.

—¿Cuál de mis películas te ha gustado más, Serena?

Darien la miró con una intensidad renovada. Serena se preguntó si sería porque estaba realmente interesado en ella o porque Mina le había gustado mucho.

Intentó recordar cuál era la única película en la que no se desnudaba en ningún momento. Y sólo se pudo acordar de una, de la única en la que él no actuaba, porque su papel en ella había sido el de productor.

—_Night Blooming_ —respondió.

Darien clavó la mirada en sus labios.

—No seas tonta, Serena —intervino Mina, que devoraba a Darien con los ojos—. Sé que le encantó _Riddle Beach_, aunque claro, esa película les gusta a todas las mujeres... tu desnudo es un verdadero festín.

Serena pellizcó subrepticiamente a su amiga para que dejara de coquetear con el actor y se marcharan de allí, pero Mina no le hizo caso.

—Pensé que _If Only_ sería la preferida de Serena —declaró Darien.

Serena lo miró con asombro, porque había acertado de lleno. Efectivamente, _If Only_ era su preferida. Una película romántica y apasionada, sobre un amor imposible que terminaba con un beso.

Se quedó tan atónita que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para cerrar la boca.

—Bueno, tenemos que marchamos —acertó a decir.

—Serena, deja de ser tan grosera —dijo Mina—. Sí, por supuesto que también le gustó esa película. ¿Qué es lo que dice el protagonista en la última escena? Por mucho que lo intento, no consigo recordarlo...

Serena apretó los labios.

Mina siguió hablando sin parpadear.

—¿Qué decía? Recuerdo la canción que suena de fondo cuando ella camina hasta la puerta y se detiene al oír su voz, pero no recuerdo lo que él dice.

—«No quiero perderte» —respondió Darien.

El asombro de Serena se multiplicó al ver que Darien no estaba mirando a Mina cuando respondió, sino a ella. Y sus ojos azules le llegaron al alma. Le afectaron tanto que la dejaron sin aliento.

—Sí, es cierto. Pero decía algo más —continuó Mina.

Darien lo confirmó como si Mina no estuviera allí.

—«Renunciaría a toda mi vida por tenerte un momento entre mis brazos, por estar una noche más a tu lado. Lo quiero todo de ti. Te quiero entera. Quiero darte todo mi amor, todo mi corazón, todo lo que soy» —citó.

Serena dejó caer su bolso al suelo.

Por absurdo que le pareciera, tuvo la impresión de que Darien no se había limitado a repetir las palabras que el héroe masculino de la película dirigía a la actriz, Elizabeth. Tuvo la impresión de que se las dirigía a ella.

—Vaya, eres aún mejor de lo que pensaba —dijo Mina con admiración.

Serena decidió que ya había demostrado demasiada paciencia.

—Vámonos, Mina. Darien tiene cosas importantes que hacer.

—Está bien, de acuerdo, ya voy... Encantada de conocerte, Darien —se despidió Mina.

—¿Serena?

Serena volvió a mirar a su jefe. Aún seguía ruborizada.

—¿Sí?

—Piensa en lo que te he dicho.

Darien miró a Mina, asintió y desapareció por el pasillo.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 04

Serena no podía dejar de pensar en las últimas palabras de Darien; a pesar de que Mina no dejaba de hablar del actor y de lo mucho que le había impresionado, no se las podía quitar de la cabeza.

No estaba segura de que Darien hubiera pronunciado la cita de aquella película con intenciones personales, pero eso carecía de importancia. No necesitaba que un guionista le escribiera guiones románticos para ganarse la atención de una mujer; lo conseguía de forma natural, con la más inocente de las frases.

Además, Serena seguía pensando que Darien no pretendía seducirla. Pertenecía a otro mundo; los hombres como él sólo se interesaban por mujeres como ella en las películas o porque tenían un objetivo oculto.

—Esta mañana he entrado en Internet y he leído que Darien y Rei han estado juntos todo el fin de semana —comentó Mina mientras probaba su comida—. El viernes fueron al club Hyde; el sábado, al Spage... y el domingo estuvieron en la entrega de los Globe. Eso sólo puede significar una cosa, ¿no te parece?

Serena no respondió. Seguía pensando en Darien y en su oferta de salir a cenar. Incluso se dijo que tal vez invitaba a cenar a todos los trabajadores nuevos.

—¿Serena?

Serena siguió sin responder.

—¡Serena!

—¿Sí?

—¿Dónde diablos estabas?

—Aquí mismo, contigo... comiendo contigo. ¿Dónde si no? —respondió.

—No, no estabas aquí. Estabas perdida en tus pensamientos —puntualizó su amiga—. Y no has contestado a mi pregunta.

Serena intentó recordar las palabras de Mina, pero no pudo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A lo de Rei y Darien. Seguro que vuelven a estar juntos...

—¿Tú crees? —dijo, angustiada.

—Por supuesto que lo creo. Pero esperarán un poco para anunciarlo. Los actores suelen hacer esas cosas.

—Ah...

Serena se sintió muy decepcionada, aunque intentó disimularlo. Sabía que Darien no podía estar realmente interesado ella, pero la miraba de un modo tan intenso que se había dejado llevar por la esperanza.

Metió el tenedor en la ensalada que había pedido y se llevó un poco a la boca.

Curiosamente, le supo amarga.

::::::::::::::::

Serena volvió a comprobar las cantidades de las facturas y las comparó con las que tenía en otro de los montones.

—Lo he encontrado —dijo.

Justo entonces, Steven salió de su despacho. Serena se apresuró a esconder las hojas y miró al director financiero con una sonrisa forzada.

Steven entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Necesita algo? —preguntó él.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué iba a necesitar nada? Soy muy buena en mi trabajo —acertó a decir.

Steven volvió a entrecerrar los ojos.

—Está bien —dijo—. ¿Qué tal va la auditoría?

Serena cayó en la cuenta de que se había inclinado sobre los documentos de la mesa como si fuera una madre protegiendo a sus polluelos. Se echó hacia atrás, se recostó en el sillón y respondió:

—Perfectamente. Cuando termine con estas facturas, comprobaré el resto. Pero todo va bien, muy bien.

—Recuerde que lo necesitamos para el lunes. Darien y Andrew están esperando un informe —declaró—. Buenas noches, Serena.

Él despareció en el pasillo y ella suspiró. Después, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la veía y volvió con lo que estaba haciendo.

Había visto tantas facturas firmadas por Steven Alfa que habría reconocido su firma en cualquier parte. Sin embargo, había un extra, Fiore Watts, que tenía una letra muy parecida a la del director financiero; y también había notado que Alan recibía el dinero en metálico porque el propio señor Alfa lo había ordenado así.

Pero eso no era todo. Además de Fiore, había otro extra en circunstancias similares, Kelvin Jans. Y por increíble que fuera, él también tenía una letra extraordinariamente parecida a la del señor Alfa.

Serena miró otra vez hacia el pasillo. Si Steven Alfa estaba involucrado en un fraude y le contaba sus sospechas, la despediría de inmediato; y la despediría igualmente si no lo estaba y resultaba que sus sospechas eran falsas.

Serena no se podía permitir el lujo de que la despidieran. Sólo llevaba un mes en el puesto. Si la despedían, quedaría muy mal en su currículum.

Miró la hora y vio que eran las cinco y media de la tarde, lo que significaba que seguramente se habían marchado todos salvo Darien y ella misma. Todavía era temprano, pero la gente se marchaba antes los jueves.

Durante los días anteriores no se había quedado a solas con Darien en ningún momento. Andrew Furuhata se había presentado todas las tardes y los había acompañado al terminar la jomada, para alivio de Serena. Y como Darien no podía hablar delante de su socio, no había vuelto a mencionar lo de la cena.

Pero Andrew no estaba aquella tarde.

Serena se levantó, se estiró y consideró la posibilidad de abrir los ficheros donde se acumulaban las facturas de los años anteriores y empezar a investigar. El asunto de los extras resultaba bastante sospechoso, pero sabía poco de las costumbres de Hollywood y no podía acusar a nadie sin estar segura.

Se acercó al pasillo y miró hacia el despacho de Darien, el único que seguía iluminado.

Tenía dos opciones: abrir aquellos ficheros y enfrentarse a una tarea interminable o probar suerte con el propio Darien y preguntarle si lo de pagar en metálico a los extras era normal en el mundo del cine.

Además, tenía que contárselo a alguien. A alguien que no fuera Steven Alfa.

Avanzó por el pasillo, terriblemente nerviosa. No sólo estaba a punto de acusar de fraude al director financiero, sino que además tenía miedo de hablar con el actor. Cada vez que estaba junto a ella, su cuerpo reaccionaba como el de una gata en celo y su cerebro dejaba de funcionar.

Al llegar a la puerta, que estaba entreabierta, se detuvo.

Darien hablaba por teléfono.

—No, no estoy de acuerdo, Rei... Sí, ya sé que esto es importante para ti, pero... ¿se lo has dicho a Andrew? No, no estoy diciendo que... Escúchame un momento, por favor... Está bien, hablaremos mañana.

Darien cortó la comunicación, pero Serena ya había oído suficiente. La posibilidad de que estuviera saliendo otra vez con Rei le resultaba tan dolorosa que dio media vuelta con intención de volver sobre sus pasos.

Lamentablemente, no tuvo tiempo. Darien había notado su presencia y se plantó en la puerta en un santiamén.

—¿Me estabas espiando?

—No, no, por supuesto que no... he venido para hacerte una pregunta, sólo una pregunta —se defendió—. No pretendía escuchar tu conversación... aunque a decir verdad, tampoco he oído demasiado...

Él sonrió y ella deseó salir corriendo.

—No importa, Serena. Era una broma —le aseguró—. Venga, entra en mi despacho.

Ella obedeció. Darien la invitó a sentarse en uno de los sillones de cuero y después se acomodó detrás de la mesa.

Serena cruzó las piernas, juntó las manos sobre el regazo y echó un vistazo al lugar. Nunca había entrado en el despacho de Darien; era más grande que el del señor Alfa, pero no tanto, y las paredes estaban llenas de carteles de películas.

Cuando miró a los ojos al actor, tuvo la sensación paradójica de que, a pesar de haberse sentado al otro lado de la mesa, estaba más cerca de ella que nunca. Tal vez, porque ahora le dedicaba toda su atención.

—¿Qué me querías preguntar?

Serena intentó recordarlo.

—Yo...

Darien sonrió.

—Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

—Bueno, yo...

Serena se mordió el labio inferior.

—Cuando se paga en metálico a un extra, ¿de dónde sale el dinero? —preguntó al fin.

Darien dejó de sonreír inmediatamente.

—No tenemos la costumbre de pagar en metálico a los extras —respondió.

—Eso no es lo que dicen los informes de gastos.

—¿Qué informes? —preguntó Darien con desconfianza.

Serena descruzó las piernas y las volvió a cruzar.

—Los que tengo en mi mesa. Pero no lo había notado hasta hoy... pensaba que sería algo normal — afirmó.

Darien se levantó y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Ve a buscar esos informes y reúnete conmigo en la sala de juntas —le ordenó—. Llegaremos al fondo de este asunto.

—¿Llegaremos? ¿Los dos?

Darien se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo. Después, la ayudó a levantarse y la llevó a la puerta del despacho.

—Sí, los dos. Ahora, ve a buscar esos informes. Entre tanto, yo pediré que nos traigan comida del restaurante chino.

—Pero estaba a punto de marcharme a casa...

Serena sabía que la sala de juntas era muy grande y que no resultaba precisamente romántica, pero desconfiaba de sí misma y de lo que podía llegar a hacer si se quedaba a solas con Darien Chiba.

En ese momento, Darien le rozó la blusa de seda de forma inadvertida y Serena se maldijo para sus adentros por haberse quitado la chaqueta.

Definitivamente, no debía quedarse a solas con él. Pero por otra parte, ella también quería llegar al fondo del asunto.

—¿Es que has quedado con alguien? —preguntó Darien.

Serena se ruborizó.

—No, ni mucho menos...

Los ojos de Darien se clavaron en ella.

—Entonces, no admitiré un no por respuesta.

* * *

**chicas perdon por no poder actualizar antes, pero es que el ayer lunes entre a clases y eh llegado muerta a mi casa, me siento en algún sillón y me quedo dormida al instante (me levanto pasadas las seis de la mañana y yo soy de esas que con doce horas de sueño queda como guagua) asi que fue por eso que no eh actualizado u.u, pero no crean que me he olvidado de ustedes, puede que me demore en actualizar los fic que son de mi imaginacion o puede que no adapte otro libro...asi que eso**

**besos besos fer**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 05

Cuando por fin se acomodaron en la sala de juntas, sólo había dos sillas que no estuvieran llenas de papeles. Por desgracia para Serena, eran las dos sillas en las que se habían sentado.

Y para empeorarlo todo, estaban juntas.

—Bueno, hablemos del problema mientras cenamos —dijo Darien, con tono absolutamente profesional.

Serena se sintió aliviada al pensar que sólo estaban allí por el trabajo. Pero su alivio duró muy poco; un segundo después, sintió el contacto de la pierna de Darien contra su falda y se puso tan nerviosa que se apartó a toda prisa.

—No sabía qué comida pedir, así que he pedido un poco de todo —continuó él—. Si te parece bien, la compartiremos.

Serena empezó a abrir los paquetitos. Había varios tipos de arroz y varios segundos platos. Eligió el de brécol con ternera.

—Bueno, ¿qué has descubierto hasta ahora?

Ella carraspeó.

—Verás... Estaba comprobando las facturas cuando me di cuenta de que la letra de ciertas personas se parecía bastante —respondió.

Serena no quiso decir nada más. No quería acusar a Steven Alfa porque cabía la posibilidad de que fuera inocente.

—¿Y? —insistió él.

Darien la miró a los ojos con dureza, pero su expresión se suavizó al instante.

Serena se acordó de los besos de _If Only_ y entreabrió la boca sin ser totalmente consciente de lo que hacía.

Ladeó la cabeza y perdió todo interés en la comida y hasta en la conversación.

Si la seguía mirando de ese modo, cometería una estupidez.

Cuando Serena bajó la mirada, Darien se echó hacia atrás y se recostó en la silla. Sacarle información a aquella mujer era tan difícil como buscar diamantes. Pero sabía que le estaba ocultando algo.

Darien ya sospechaba que su director financiero no era trigo limpio; cada vez que se acercaba a él, Steven se comportaba de forma extraña y empezaba a balbucear sobre cualquier cosa. Además, también sospechaba que Steven había contratado a Serena porque era tímida y carecía de experiencia; no se le había ocurrido que detrás de aquellos ojos celestes e increíblemente bellos se ocultaba una mujer muy inteligente.

Darien dejó los fideos chinos a un lado y observó a la mujer que se encontraba junto a él. Poseía una calidez y una fortaleza tranquila que no había experimentado hasta entonces. No era lo que en Hollywood se consideraba una belleza, pero la delicada curva de su mandíbula, su nariz ligeramente puntiaguda, sus ojos inocentes y sus labios, que sonreían de un modo encantador, lo cautivaban por completo.

La deseaba. Sabía que él no era el hombre adecuado para Serena; aunque se ganara su confianza y su afecto, los perdería en cuanto algún periodista escribiera sobre su relación o cuando él tuviera que marcharse varios meses para trabajar en el rodaje de alguna película. Era inevitable.

Pero a pesar de ello, quería coquetear con ella un poco más. Sólo un poco más; lo suficiente, al menos, para dejar de desearla.

—Enséñame lo que has encontrado —le dijo.

Los hombros de Serena se relajaron bajo su blusa de color crema. Siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando estaba con él, pero al concentrarse en el trabajo, se tranquilizaba.

Le dio los dos primeros informes y él los leyó con detenimiento. La letra de las facturas era muy parecida; sólo se distinguían lo suficiente para que nadie sospechara al verlas. Y todas llevaban la firma de Steven Alfa.

—¿Qué te parece si empezamos por separar las facturas correspondientes a pagos en metálico? — propuso él.

Serena asintió y empezó a separarlas, pero Darien dijo:

—No, después de comer.

Ella se humedeció los labios y Darien se preguntó a qué sabrían sus besos.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Serena retiró las sobras y él aprovechó la oportunidad para admirar su cuerpo. La blusa le quedaba suelta y no marcaba su figura, pero su falda se le ajustaba a las caderas y a los muslos. Cuando se inclinó sobre la mesa, Darien tuvo una visión perfecta de su trasero y pensó que aquélla iba a ser una noche muy larga.

—Vuelvo enseguida —dijo ella, ruborizada—. Será mejor que me lleve la comida que ha sobrado, para que no nos estorbe.

Serena se marchó. Unos segundos más tarde, volvió a la sala y se sentó otra vez.

—Si quieres, podemos dividirnos el trabajo. Mientras tú compruebas unas facturas, yo me encargaré de las otras —dijo ella.

—Me parece bien.

Se pusieron manos a la obra. El humor de Darien empeoró a medida que iba pasando las páginas. Steven Alfa había llegado a la empresa con recomendaciones tan intachables que nunca habría sospechado de él. Pero las pruebas eran concluyentes.

Sin embargo, ahora tenía otra duda. Sin la intervención de Serena, él no habría notado que la letra de varias personas se parecía sospechosamente; y daba por sentado que Andrew, su socio, tampoco se habría dado cuenta. Pero le pareció increíble que Andrew no hubiera reparado en los pagos en metálico a los extras.

Se fijó en el informe de gastos de una tal Mellisa Brock. Le habían pagado casi mil dólares en efectivo, pero ninguna de las facturas que justificaban el gasto superaba el límite de cincuenta dólares que habían establecido. Y en muchos de los casos, los documentos llevaban la firma de Andrew.

Por lo visto, Steven Alfa también estaba falsificando la firma de su socio.

—¿Puedes pasarme una de tus relaciones de gastos? —preguntó él.

Steven quería echarles un vistazo para comprobar que las suyas llevaban la firma real de Andrew y no una falsificación.

Serena obedeció y añadió:

—El señor Alfa me facilitó una lista de extras cuando me dio los documentos.

—¿La tienes aquí?

—Sí, por supuesto.

Serena le dio la lista. Era más larga de lo que había imaginado, y tenía nombres que no debían estar allí.

—¿Hay más informes de gastos?

—Me temo que sí —respondió ella.

—Bueno, concentrémonos primero en los extras.

—De acuerdo.

Serena empezó a apuntar y a cotejar los totales de todas las facturas. Darien notó que sus ojos se habían iluminado, como si aquel trabajo le gustara de verdad.

Tardaron un buen rato, pero lo consiguieron.

—Creo que ésa era la última factura... —dijo él.

—Sí, era la última.

—¿A cuánto asciende el fraude?

Serena miró la cifra y le pasó la hoja.

—¿Quinientos mil dólares? —preguntó él, asombrado—. No puede ser...

—Podría volver a comprobarlo...

Darien la miró a los ojos y la tomó de la mano durante unos segundos.

—No, ahora no. Compruébalo mañana.

Ella apartó la mirada, nerviosa, y él le soltó la mano. La deseaba con toda su alma, pero se contuvo.

—Bueno, llevemos esto a tu despacho —dijo Darien.

Se levantó, alcanzó un montón de documentos y se dirigió a la salida, alejándose de su dulce aroma.

Cuando salió al pasillo, creyó oír que Serena suspiraba.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 06

Serena lo siguió, tan confundida que ni siquiera podía pensar. Aún sentía el eco de su contacto en la mano, quemándola.

Habían llevado tantos documentos a la sala de juntas que tuvieron que hacer un par de viajes para devolverlos al departamento de contabilidad. En el segundo, cuando Serena se inclinaba sobre la mesa para recoger otro montón, las gafas se le resbalaron hasta la punta de la nariz. Darien se dio cuenta y se acercó.

—Deja que te ayude.

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, Darien llevó las manos a las gafas y se las puso bien; pero esta vez no fue capaz de resistirse a la tentación y le acarició las mejillas.

Serena abrió la boca para decir algo. Su corazón latía tan deprisa que parecía que le iba a estallar. Se acordó de _If Only_ y se sintió como si fuera la protagonista femenina de la película. Pero aquello no era ninguna película. Era la vida real.

Darien retrocedió un poco, con la intención evidente de darle la oportunidad de escapar. Serena pensó que debía alejarse, que ella no era lo que él necesitaba, que ella no era lo que él deseaba. Sin embargo, Darien parecía haberla hipnotizado con su mirada.

Él le volvió a acariciar las mejillas y ella se pasó la lengua por los labios.

Aún podía escapar. Todavía estaba a tiempo.

Pero quería probar su boca.

Darien se acercó y se inclinó sobre ella. Serena llevó las manos a su pecho y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron al fin, casi no se lo podía creer. Darien Chiba la estaba besando.

Y no la besaba como el actor famoso que era, sino como el hombre real, de carne y hueso, que le abría las puertas de la oficina, la acompañaba al aparcamiento por las noches y lograba que se sintiera bella incluso a pesar de sus gafas.

Pero aquello no podía ser. Darien era su jefe.

Serena se apartó, tensa. Necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba un poco de espacio.

Darien le acarició el cuello y ella abrió los ojos.

—Te acompañaré a tu coche —dijo él.

Su voz sonó tan fría que Serena se sintió muy decepcionada.

—Lo siento, Serena. No tenía intención de...

Serena no dijo nada. Le temblaban las piernas y se había quedado sin fuerzas.

—Lo digo muy en serio —continuó él—. Yo no...

—Déjalo, por favor. No sigas.

Ella derramó una lágrima solitaria y se sintió estúpida por haber pensado que Darien podía desearla de verdad.

Se acercó a su mesa, recogió el bolso y se alejó por el pasillo.

Darien la siguió, pero sólo hasta la salida del edificio.

Serena llegó a su coche y entró a toda prisa. Seguía excitada y todavía sentía el contacto de sus labios.

Había besado a Darien Chiba. Había sido como subir a una nave espacial y viajar al Sol.

Y por supuesto, se había quemado.

:::::::::::::::::::

Darien llegó tarde a la mañana siguiente, pero llegó tarde a propósito.

Cuando Serena se marchó la noche anterior, él llamó a Andrew y mantuvieron una larga conversación sobre Steven. Habían decidido esperar y no hacer nada de momento, para que Steven no sospechara que estaban sobre su pista.

Esperaba que Serena se hubiera recuperado de lo sucedido. Se había comportado de forma muy impulsiva con ella y estaba seguro de que había sido un error; pero lejos de arrepentirse, quería repetir la experiencia.

La recepcionista de Galaxia Productions se giró hacia él y le dedicó la misma sonrisa que le dedicaba todas las mañanas. Sin embargo, debió de notar que estaba de muy mal humor, porque apartó la mirada de inmediato y fingió que tenía una llamada.

Darien avanzó por el pasillo y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que Serena no estaba en su despacho. Durante unos segundos, pensó que se había quedado en casa. Pero poco después, oyó la voz de Steven y de la pequeña contable.

—No olvide que necesito ese informe —dijo Steven—. Hoy me voy a marchar pronto, pero lo quiero sobre la mesa a primera hora del lunes.

—Sí, señor Alfa —declaró ella con timidez—. No se preocupe.

Darien siguió andando.

Se alegraba de que Serena estuviera allí; se alegraba de no haber estropeado las cosas con ella. La necesitaba.

Cuando entró en su despacho, vio que alguien le había dejado un sobre en la mesa.

* * *

**bueno, se preguntaran (en realidad ni se si se lo preguntan el porque no contesto sus comentarios...la cosa es que...soy floja, no mentira, no lo hago por falta de animos, cada comentario de ustedes es como una iluminación divina al momento de adaptar o escribir, me llena de alegria saber que ai muchas que me leen, pese a que solo soy una chica distraida, mal genio y mala para los estudios jjajajaja**

**este libro tiene veintidos capitulos mas el epilogo, lo subiría todo de una pero como soy mala, quiero que sientan la misma emoción que tuve yo al momento de leerlo.**

**si por razones de la vida no subo capitulos dia por medio como suelo hacerlo, es porque llego muy tarde de la universidad, y como comente anterior mente, me siento y me quedo dormida, o sino es traspasar los apuntes y esas cosas que no me gustan jajaja**

**asi que chicas nos vemos en unos dias mas y espero que les gusten estos dos capis n_n**

**besos besos fer**


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 07

—¿Qué diablos es esto?

Serena se había estado preparando para la reacción de Darien, pero pensaba que se sentiría aliviado. No había imaginado que se enfadaría al ver la carta de dimisión que le había llevado al despacho.

—Creo que es obvio, ¿no?

—No, no lo es. Maldita sea, Serena...

Darien la miró con frustración y le devolvió la carta. Aquella mañana parecía cansado.

—Ahora no tengo tiempo para tonterías como ésta —continuó él—. Hoy comeremos juntos y discutiremos el problema.

Darien desapareció en el pasillo y Serena miró a su alrededor. Por suerte, nadie había escuchado la conversación.

Alcanzó la carta y se la guardó en el bolso con intención de entregársela otra vez cuando salieran a comer. Hablar con él en un restaurante sería más fácil que hablar con él delante de sus compañeros de trabajo o, peor aún, en su despacho, a solas.

Suspiró y volvió a comprobar todas las facturas, intentando concentrar su mente en el trabajo en lugar de dejarse llevar por el recuerdo de aquel beso.

Su vida se había complicado terriblemente. Estaba atrapada entre su atracción por Darien y el fraude de Steven Alfa, su jefe inmediato.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y se sobresaltó.

—¿Dígame?

—Hola, Serena. Soy Jedite Anderson, de la revista _Element_. He oído que has empezado a trabajar en Galaxia Productions y me preguntaba si podríamos comer juntos en algún momento.

Serena no se lo podía creer. Un periodista quería comer con ella.

—No creo que sea buena idea...

—Yo creo que sí. Podríamos establecer una relación muy beneficiosa para los dos —dijo el hombre—. Pero no quiero hablar por teléfono.

—Lo siento. Eso no es posible.

Serena notó que alguien había entrado en su despacho. Cuando alzó la mirada, vio que Darien estaba ante ella y se excitó inmediatamente.

El periodista siguió hablando.

—Siempre estamos buscando a gente que nos ayude a encontrar buenas historias. No te pedimos que traiciones a tu jefe ni nada por el estilo... sólo queremos un poco de información sobre su vida.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo. En primer lugar, no sé nada que os pueda interesar; y en segundo, nunca hablaría con nadie de su... negocio.

—¿Por qué no apuntas mi número de teléfono? Puede que cambies de opinión más adelante —alegó el periodista.

—No. Gracias por llamar.

Serena cortó la comunicación.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Darien.

Ella asintió, sin mirarlo a los ojos, y alcanzó el bolso antes de levantarse. Cuando llegaron a la salida, Serena le abrió la puerta.

Serena tenía un nudo en la garganta. Todavía estaba afectada por la llamada de Jedite Anderson, y él lo notó.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

—No, estoy perfectamente.

Serena se ajustó las gafas y bajó la cabeza. Ya habían salido del edificio y el viento jugueteaba con el cabello negro de Darien.

—¿Siempre ocultas lo que sientes? —preguntó él.

Serena lo miró a los ojos y vio que el actor fruncía el ceño. Acababa de ver a Steven, que había salido un momento a fumarse un cigarrillo.

Darien apretó los labios y la llevó hacia su coche.

Minutos después, estaban sentados en el apartado de un restaurante, lo suficientemente lejos de la entrada como para no llamar la atención.

La mesa era pequeña y Serena se alejó de él tanto como le fue posible. Darien se dio cuenta y no supo si reír o llorar. Deseaba tomarla entre sus brazos y no apartarse de ella en varias horas, pero sabía que debían recomponer su relación y olvidar el beso que se habían dado; por lo menos, hasta que solucionaran el problema con Steven.

Serena se puso la servilleta y alcanzó el menú.

Darien notó su aroma y carraspeó.

—¿Ya sabes lo que quieres? —preguntó con una sonrisa destinada a tranquilizarla.

Serena lo miró con desconcierto.

—Me refiero a la comida, Serena —puntualizó—. ¿Qué quieres comer? Aquí sirven unas gambas excelentes, pero todo está bueno.

—No lo dudo...

El camarero se acercó y les tomó nota. Serena tomó un tenedor y se puso a juguetear con él, presa del nerviosismo, hasta que Darien le agarró la mano para que se detuviera.

—No me voy a abalanzar sobre ti...

—Lo sé —dijo ella.

—Serena...

—¿Sí?

—Eres una mujer muy atractiva, y no voy a negar que me gustas mucho —declaró Darien—. Pero a pesar de eso...

—Siempre hay un pero —lo interrumpió.

Darien suspiró y echó un trago de agua.

—Como iba diciendo, trabajas para mí, en mi empresa. Anoche cometí un error imperdonable al dejarme llevar.

—¿Tú cometiste un error? Darien, podría habértelo impedido y no lo hice.

Darien la deseó tanto que su pulso se aceleró y decidió cambiar de conversación.

—¿Has tenido ocasión de comprobar otra vez esas facturas?

Serena se relajó.

—Sí, pero el resultado es el mismo. Cuando el señor Alfa se marche esta tarde, miraré los datos del banco para averiguar si sacó el dinero en efectivo o con cheques.

—Tendremos que andamos con cuidado. Steven ha estado gestionando todos los asuntos económicos de Galaxia Productions y no sabemos hasta dónde ha podido llegar —le comentó—. He hablado con Andrew y ya está sobre aviso. Necesitamos una lista de las cuentas bancarias a las que Steven ha tenido acceso.

—No me a va resultar fácil. El señor Alfa sólo me contrató para ayudarlo con la contabilidad... nunca me ha dado demasiados datos.

El camarero reapareció entonces con la comida. Darien esperó a que se marchara.

—Pues tenemos un problema añadido. Si resulta ser culpable, cualquiera sabe lo que es capaz de inventar cuando lo despida. Seguro que hablará con la prensa... Pero concentrémonos en el problema inmediato. Si Steven se marcha, necesitaremos un nuevo director financiero. ¿Te quedarás con nosotros hasta entonces?

Ella dudó un momento.

—Por supuesto.

—Siento lo que pasó ayer, Serena, pero me gustaría que me dieras otra oportunidad... bueno, a mí y a Galaxia Productions. Eres una mujer muy inteligente y creo que puedes ser de gran valor para la empresa.

Serena se ruborizó. Después, asintió tímidamente y lo miró a los ojos.

—Está bien. Lo intentaré.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 08

Serena estaba sentada en su sillón, esperando a que el reloj diera las cinco en punto.

Steven Alfa se marchaba todos los días a la misma hora, pero había dicho que aquella tarde iba a salir más pronto.

Darien la había estado evitando desde que volvieron de comer, y Serena se sentía aliviada y decepcionada al mismo tiempo. Aunque quería mantener las distancias, no podía olvidar el contacto de sus labios.

Cuando Steven salió de su despacho y cerró la puerta de golpe, Serena se llevó tal susto que estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo,

—Espero que tenga ese informe a primera hora de la mañana del lunes. Que haya pasado media tarde con el señor Chiba no significa que sea negligente en el trabajo.

Serena se puso roja como un tomate.

—Desde luego que no, señor Alfa. Pero no se preocupe por eso; me falta muy poco para terminar —dijo con voz temblorosa.

—Excelente. La veré el lunes.

Steven salió del despacho sin darle ocasión de decir nada más.

Ya sólo tenía que esperar un rato. La mitad de sus compañeros tenían horario de mañana y la otra mitad se marcharía en cualquier momento.

El teléfono empezó a sonar y Serena miró la pantalla del aparato, pero era un número privado. Se puso nerviosa y estuvo tentada de no contestar; a fin de cuentas, podía ser otra vez el periodista. Sin embargo, Jedite Anderson no era la única persona que tenía su número de teléfono.

Descolgó el auricular y dijo:

—¿Dígame? ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

—Hola, Sere.. Soy Mina. Yaten me ha pedido que salga con él...

—Vaya, me alegro por ti.

Serena fue completamente sincera. Mina llevaba varios meses intentando salir con Yaten y no lo había conseguido hasta entonces.

—No me esperes esta noche. Dudo que vuelva a casa.

—Ten cuidado...

—Ah, discúlpame por el desorden de la cocina. Anoche intenté preparar unas magdalenas, pero soy una cocinera desastrosa —le confesó—. ¿Te importaría limpiar un poco cuando llegues? Como te decía, no creo que esta noche vuelva a casa; pero siempre cabe la posibilidad de que Yaten y yo terminemos allí.

Serena había visto lo de la cocina cuando volvió a casa la noche anterior; pero estaba tan cansada que decidió dejar la limpieza para el día siguiente.

—Por supuesto. No te preocupes.

—Gracias, cariño. Hasta luego...

Serena colgó y se levantó. Había llegado el momento de echar un vistazo a la oficina para ver si ya se habían marchado todos.

Alcanzó su botella de agua, que estaba vacía, y se dirigió a la cocina para llenarla. Cuando terminó, se acercó al despacho de Darien y llamó a la puerta.

—¿Sí? —dijo él.

Ella entreabrió la puerta.

—Darien, el señor Alfa ya se ha marchado.

Serena se asomó un poco y vio unas piernas de mujer. Rei Hino estaba sentada en uno de los sillones.

—Oh, lo siento...

—Descuida, Serena, no tiene importancia.

Darien se levantó, le dio unas llaves y añadió:

—Si necesitas algo, llámame.

Serena asintió y cerró la puerta del despacho. Sentía una angustia tan intensa en el pecho que casi no podía respirar.

Volvió al departamento de contabilidad e introdujo la llave adecuada en la cerradura del despacho de Steven Alfa.

Las manos le temblaban y estaba muy nerviosa; pero su estado no se debía tanto al hecho de colarse en el despacho de Alfa como al ataque de celos que había sufrido al ver a Rei Hino en compañía de Darien.

Sabía que no tenía derecho a sentir celos. Ella no estaba saliendo con Darien; sólo se habían dado un beso y, desde luego, no mantenían ninguna relación.

Una vez más, pensó que los hombres como él eran para las mujeres como Rei. Un beso no significaba nada en absoluto.

Decidió entrar en el despacho de una vez, localizar los documentos que necesitaba y seguir con su trabajo. Cuanto antes terminara, antes se podría librar de Darien Chiba. Con suerte, el fin de semana serviría para templar sus emociones.

La mesa de Alfa estaba llena de documentos, y había cajas por todas partes. Serena abrió uno de los archivadores y empezó a buscar, ajena a los ruidos que provenían del despacho de Darien. Ni sabía lo que estaba haciendo con Rei ni lo quería saber; no era asunto suyo.

Una hora después, estaba agotada. Pensó que tenía que haber una forma más fácil de conseguir los datos y encendió el ordenador, pero su contraseña no servía para acceder a los datos que necesitaban.

Además de Alfa, el único que tenía la clave necesaria era Darien. Para pedírsela, tendría que ir a su despacho e interrumpirlo de nuevo, lo cual le desagradaba; sin embargo, no le quedaba otra opción.

Salió al pasillo y notó que la puerta del despacho de Darien estaba abierta. Cuando se asomó, no lo vio por ninguna parte y pensó que se había marchado.

—¿Querías algo?

Serena se asustó. Chase estaba dentro, aunque fuera de su campo de visión.

—Pensaba que te habías ido...

—No, sólo he salido unos minutos a acompañar a Rei. ¿No nos has oído cuando hemos pasado por delante de tu departamento?

—No, es que estaba trabajando...

Darien sonrió y la invitó a entrar.

—¿Has encontrado algo?

Serena respiró hondo.

—¿Tienes la clave de acceso al sistema informático de Alfa? He probado con la mía, pero no sirve.

—Sí, creo que sí. ¿Qué estás buscando?

Darien encendió su ordenador portátil.

Serena se acercó a la mesa, se detuvo junto a él y miró la pantalla del ordenador. Después, le dio las instrucciones necesarias hasta que encontraron lo que necesitaba.

—¿Puedes imprimirlo? —preguntó ella.

—Claro que sí. ¿Necesitas algo más?

Darien se recostó en el sillón y le rozó la cadera.

Serena se apartó un poco, nerviosa.

—Yo...

—Serena, no pasa nada. La gente se roza todo el tiempo y no significa nada en absoluto —le aseguró.

Las palabras de Darien no sirvieron para tranquilizarla. Efectivamente, la gente se rozaba todo el tiempo; pero ella sólo se excitaba cuando la rozaba él.

—Sí, tienes razón...

—¿Puedo hacer algo más por ti?

—Necesito los datos bancarios. ¿Sabes dónde los guarda Steven?

Darien se levantó y ella se resistió al impulso de apartarse otra vez. Pero esta vez no hubo ningún roce.

—Por supuesto. Te lo enseñaré.

Serena se quedó inmóvil, plantada en el sitio. Lo deseaba tanto que no podía respirar ni pensar con claridad.

—¿Serena?

—¿Sí?

—¿No íbamos al despacho de Steven?

—Ah, sí, claro... lo siento.

Serena se giró a toda prisa y trastabilló, pero darien no la tocó. Salieron al pasillo y se dirigieron al despacho del director financiero.

—Los tiene en uno de los cajones —dijo Darien.

Darien empezó a buscar y ella se mantuvo alejada, preguntándose cómo era posible que se hubiera encaprichado de un hombre como él. Cada vez que lo viera en compañía de una mujer como Rei, moriría un poco por dentro. Además, si seguía en aquella empresa, el capricho se convertiría en amor y su situación se volvería insostenible.

—Ya lo he encontrado...

Darien sacó unos papeles y se acercó a ella.

—Aquí los tienes. Creo que está toda la información que necesitas.

—Muy bien. Volveré mañana para terminar el trabajo —acertó a decir.

Ella sacó las llaves que le había dado y se las devolvió.

—Serena...

—No, por favor. No digas nada. No lo podría soportar.

Serena dio media vuelta y se marchó a toda prisa.

* * *

**como se dieron cuenta fueron dos capis...todo se debe a que son muy cortos (ahora me explico porque me lo lei tan rapido en el hospital cuando estaba acompañando a mi mama jajajajaj)**

**asi que chicas con este me despido hasta unos dias mas ...**

**cada ves se va a poner emocionante :3**

**besos besos**

** fer**


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 09

Empezó a llover en cuanto Serena salió del aparcamiento. Darien se quedó en la entrada del edificio, viendo cómo se alejaba en el coche.

La había dejado marchar por el bien de la empresa. Y estaba convencido de haber hecho lo correcto.

Dejó la carpeta con los datos bancarios en la mesa de Serena y cerró la puerta del despacho de Alfa con llave. Normalmente, Serena lo ordenaba todo antes de marcharse; pero aquella tarde se había ido tan deprisa que el lugar donde trabajaba era un verdadero caos. Incluso había estado a punto de olvidar el bolso.

Darien consideró la posibilidad de pedirle a Andrew que fuera a la oficina al día siguiente para echarle una mano a Serena. De haber podido, la habría ayudado él mismo. Necesitaba estar con ella, sentir su aroma, tocarla. Pero no debía. Serena no encajaba en su mundo; no soportaría la presión de estar con un actor famoso.

Ya estaba a punto de salir del departamento de contabilidad cuando vio algo en el suelo y se agachó a recogerlo. Era el teléfono móvil de Serena.

Se lo guardó en el bolsillo y tomó una decisión. Tal vez no fuera lo más conveniente, pero quería hacerlo.

Volvió a entrar en el despacho de Steven. Ahora no buscaba documentos; sólo buscaba la dirección de Serena.

Cuando llegó a casa, Serena estaba tan tensa que se puso a limpiar para descargar su energía. Después, se quitó la ropa, se puso un pijama, metió la copia de _If Only_ en el reproductor y empezó a ver la película de Darien por enésima vez.

Ni siquiera se molestó en prepararse la cena. Sacó el helado que tenía en la nevera, se lo llevó al sofá y empezó a comer sin preocuparse por las calorías.

Sus relaciones con los hombres siempre habían sido desastrosas. Tenía tan mala suerte con ellos que, más tarde o más temprano, terminaba llorando en el hombro de Mina. Y ahora se había encaprichado de Darien Chiba.

Suspiró al ver su cara en la pantalla e intentó calmarse, pero la visión de su cabello Negro y de sus ojos de color azul sólo sirvió para que se sintiera peor. Estaba tan loca por él que habría sido capaz de salir corriendo y entrar en la perfumería más cercana para encontrar la colonia de Darien y aspirar su aroma. Sin embargo, se contuvo. Además, su colonia sería tan cara que seguramente no se la podría permitir.

Poco después, llamaron a la puerta.

Serena congeló la imagen en el televisor y se levantó, preguntándose quién podía llamar a las once de la noche de un viernes.

Cuando vio a Darien por la mirilla, se estremeció. Afuera estaba lloviendo y el actor se había empapado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Darien tenía el pelo aplastado por el agua.

—¿Te importa que pase y me seque un poco?

—Adelante...

Serena lo dejó entrar y cerró la puerta.

—¿Tienes una toalla por ahí? —preguntó él, con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió.

—Sí, claro. Espera un momento.

Segundos más tarde, Serena regresó del cuarto de baño con una toalla, que le dio. Darien se había quitado los zapatos y los había dejado junto a la puerta, para que se secaran.

—Una toalla rosa... —dijo él—. Es muy bonita.

Darien se secó la cara y la cabeza y ella se sintió súbitamente vulnerable. Ahora no estaban en la oficina ni en un restaurante, sino en su casa. Y por si fuera poco, sólo llevaba un pijama.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —preguntó ella.

Darien se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó del pomo de la puerta. Por suerte para la salud mental de Serena, su camisa no se había mojado en exceso y no se le pegaba al cuerpo.

Él se metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó el teléfono móvil.

—Te lo has dejado en el despacho. Estaba en el suelo —explicó.

—No era necesario que me lo trajeras a casa — dijo ella—. Lo habría encontrado mañana.

Darien la miró a los ojos y ella suspiró. La expresión del actor era la misma que había contemplado tantas veces en _If Only_. Pero ahora no estaba actuando; ahora estaba allí, delante de ella, en carne y hueso.

Él le puso el teléfono en la mano y dijo:

—Será mejor que me vaya.

Serena no se movió. Se limitó a mirarlo, hechizada, incapaz de apartarse.

Darien se acercó un poco más a ella y repitió:

—Será mejor que me vaya.

Esta vez, ella asintió con debilidad. Pero no quería que se marchara. Quería que se quedara con ella, que dejara de contenerse, que la tocara de una vez.

Nunca habría imaginado que Darien Chiba se presentaría una noche en su piso. Nunca habría imaginado que la miraría de ese modo. Y por supuesto, nunca habría imaginado que se volvería loca por él.

Dejó el teléfono en la mesita y llevó la mano a la mejilla del actor.

Los ojos de Darien brillaron, pero no hizo ademán de moverse. Dejó que le acariciara la cara y el pelo mojado, que a Serena le pareció increíblemente suave.

—Serena...

Serena dejó de mirar su pelo y lo miró a los ojos. No le importaba por qué estaba Darien allí; sólo le importaba que estaba. Con ella. Logrando que se sintiera hermosa.

Darien cerró los ojos un momento. Cuando los volvió a abrir, pareció arrepentido.

Sonrió, la tomó de la mano y dijo:

—Debo marcharme. Nosotros... no somos del mismo mundo.

La esperanza de Serena se esfumó de repente. Sabía lo que Darien había querido decir, pero a ella le sonó como si hubiera dicho que él era una especie de dios y ella, una tonta sin importancia.

Apartó la mano, irritada, y bajó la cabeza. Él llevó un dedo a su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo otra vez a los ojos.

—Serena, yo...

—¿Sí?

—Nada. Tengo que irme.

Darien dio media vuelta y se puso la chaqueta y los zapatos. Ella estaba tan alterada que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared; no tenía nada que decir, pero de todas formas, no habría podido hablar.

Darien le abrió la puerta. El olor a lluvia, fresco y claro, llenó el ambiente.

—Te veré por la mañana —dijo él.

—Por supuesto.

Darien salió de la casa, pero se detuvo afuera y la volvió a mirar.

—Te seré sincero, Serena; quiero quedarme contigo, pero no sé qué hacer —declaró—. ¿Quieres que me vaya? Si me lo pides, me iré.

Serena clavó la mirada en el suelo. Darien se estaba empapando bajo la lluvia y a sus pies se estaba formando un charquito.

—Yo...

—¿Serena?

Ella lo volvió a mirar. Deseaba que se quedara; lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Quería hacer el amor con él.

Por fin, apretó los labios y extendió una mano.

Darien entró de nuevo en la casa, cerró la puerta y dijo:

—Al infierno con las preocupaciones.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la besó. Serena se empapó el pijama con el contacto de su ropa mojada, pero le importó muy poco. Además, Darien la deseaba tanto que el calor de su cuerpo equilibraba el frío del agua.

La intensidad de su beso la estremeció de la cabeza a los pies. Al sentir su erección contra el estómago, notó una tensión muy especial entre las piernas y tuvo la impresión de que una niebla de deseo se cerraba sobre su mente.

Darien se apartó un segundo; lo justo para quitarse los zapatos y la chaqueta, que dejó caer despreocupadamente al suelo.

A continuación, la abrazó otra vez y la miró a los ojos.

—No podría marcharme ahora. Te necesito, Serena. Te necesito a ti, sólo a ti.

Se besaron apasionadamente. Serena habría dado cualquier cosa para que aquel momento no terminara nunca.

Sus senos se apretaban contra el pecho de Darien y podía sentir los latidos de su corazón.

—¿Dónde está tu dormitorio? —preguntó él.

Serena estaba tan concentrada que no le oyó.

—Dijiste que tenías una compañera de piso... — afirmó él, con voz ronca.

—Sí, Mina...

—Soy actor y me gusta estar delante de las cámaras, pero esta noche no quiero dar un espectáculo. Quiero estar a solas contigo.

—Oh...

Serena aspiró su aroma e intentó reaccionar.

—No te preocupes... Mina está fuera y no volverá hasta mañana.

—Excelente.

Darien la besó en el cuello.

—¿Dónde está tu dormitorio? —repitió.

—¿Mi dormitorio?

Serena no podía pensar con claridad. En lugar de llevarlo a su dormitorio, lo llevó al salón.

Darien no se apartó de ella en ningún momento; le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura y se dedicó a acariciarle el costado.

Cuando sintió sus dedos junto al pecho, se detuvo y se apretó nuevamente contra él. Darien estaba tan mojado que le cayó una gota de agua en la frente.

—Creo que necesito otra toalla —dijo él.

Serena no lo podía creer. Darien estaba en el salón de su casa, tocándola, acariciándola. Pero justo en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que no estaba únicamente en el salón, sino también en la televisión que había dejado encendida, con la imagen detenida en la escena de una de sus películas.

Se ruborizó y cruzó los dedos para que no lo viera.

Pero lo vio.

—Bueno, no es la mejor de mis poses, pero es una buena escena —dijo.

En otras circunstancias, Serena habría deseado que la tierra se la tragara y que le evitara aquella vergüenza. Sin embargo, lo deseaba tanto que no quería alejarse de él ni un segundo, de modo que sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y reaccionó con humor.

—Yo creo que es una de tus mejores sonrisas...

Darien sonrió y la besó en los labios.

—No, lo que he dicho no es cierto —continuó ella—. Tu mejor sonrisa es la que me acabas de dedicar ahora mismo.

El se inclinó sobre ella y le susurró al oído.

—Pues todavía no has visto nada...

Darien subió una mano hasta sus senos y se los acarició. Los pezones de Serena se endurecieron al instante, logrando que lo olvidara todo salvo el deseo que sentía.

Lentamente, él le empezó a desabrochar la chaqueta del pijama. Cuando ya había soltado los botones superiores, introdujo una mano por debajo de la tela y la acarició otra vez, excitándola más que nunca.

—Serena...

Su voz sonó tan profunda que pareció un gruñido.

Él terminó de quitarle la chaqueta y la arrojó al suelo. Después, bajó la cabeza y le besó el cuello y los hombros.

Serena se sintió totalmente perdida. Sus dudas habían desaparecido por completo.

Entonces, Darien la miró a los ojos, le quitó las gafas y las dejó en la mesita. Luego, la besó brevemente y se quitó la camiseta.

Un segundo más tarde, se abrazaban con fuerza.

Pero no era suficiente. Necesitaban más.

Le acarició la espalda y llevó las manos al elástico de los pantalones del pijama. Era una prenda de algodón, nada parecida a la lencería sexy a la que estaba acostumbrado, pero por algún motivo, le pareció perfectamente apropiada para ella.

Serena apoyó la cabeza sobre el corazón de Darien y llevó las manos a su cintura. Su pasión y su falta de inhibiciones lo excitaron más aún. No deseaba otra cosa que llevarla a una cama y hacerle el amor.

Llevó las manos a su trasero y la apretó contra su erección. Serena le acarició la espalda y volvió a descender hasta su cintura.

Incapaz de contenerse, la besó en los labios. Ella se apoyó en sus hombros y cerró las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo, apretando la entrepierna contra su pene.

Darien descendió, la tumbó en el suelo y le desabrochó el botón de los pantalones del pijama. Después, rompió el contacto durante unos segundos y la besó otra vez.

Serena tuvo la sensación de que estaba inseguro, como si creyera que ella fuera a cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento. Tenía que hacer algo, demostrarle que lo deseaba y demostrarse a sí misma que Darien no era un sueño, sino una realidad.

Le acarició la espalda y le desabrochó el botón de los vaqueros. El metió una mano en el bolsillo, sacó un preservativo y se quitó los pantalones.

Aquello era real. Estaba despierta y estaba pasando de verdad. Estaba con Darien.

Instintivamente, empezó a frotarse contra su cuerpo.

Darien se quedó inmóvil y habló con una voz baja y tensa, como si estuviera a punto de perder el control.

—Abre los ojos, Serena.

Serena los abrió. Y cuando notó el deseo de su mirada, se sintió al borde del abismo; unida a él por una intimidad que casi parecía imposible.

En cuanto ella se relajó lo suficiente, Darien se puso encima y la penetró.

Serena sabía que aquello no duraría demasiado. Haría el amor con Darien Chiba, se convertiría en otra mujer en su larga lista de amantes y él le daría el orgasmo más intenso de toda su vida. Pero nada más.

Cerró los ojos otra vez.

Darien la acariciaba por todas partes, sin dejar de moverse, cubriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Serena casi no podía respirar.

Por increíble que fuera, estaba haciendo el amor con Darien Chiba.

Darien se apoyó en los brazos y la miró a los ojos. Cuando ella sonrió, sintió una punzada en el corazón.

—¿Dónde está tu dormitorio?

Ella señaló una de las puertas.

—Es aquél... creo. En este momento no puedo pensar con claridad —le confesó.

Darien se sentó, alcanzó las gafas que había dejado en la mesita y se las puso. El rubor de Serena, que normalmente sólo se veía hasta el escote, se extendió esta vez hasta sus senos.

Darien la acarició y su rubor se hizo más intenso.

Serena alcanzó la manta que estaba en el sofá, con intención de taparse.

—No, por favor, no te tapes. Me gusta mirarte.

Ella mantuvo la mano en la manta, pero no se tapó con ella.

Darien la admiró y pensó que tenía un cuerpo perfecto. Era pequeño, pero bien proporcionado.

Le acarició un pezón con la punta de un dedo y ella se estremeció nuevamente.

—¿No deberíamos ir al dormitorio? ¿O apagar la luz, por lo menos?

Serena se sentía muy avergonzada. Acababan de hacer el amor en el salón de la casa, con la luz encendida. Habría dado cualquier cosa por cubrirse un poco, por esconderse. Pero por otra parte, no quería que Darien dejara de acariciarla.

Cuando sintió su mano en el estómago, suspiró.

Y cuando él llevó los dedos a su entrepierna, se sintió desfallecer.

Serena arqueó la cadera contra su mano, pidiendo más. Darien sacó otro preservativo y se lo puso antes de penetrarla suavemente.

El cuerpo de Serena se fue tensando poco a poco, acumulando más y más deseo hasta que no pudo más y llegó al orgasmo. Poco después, Darien alcanzó el clímax y se quedó tumbado sobre ella.

Serena tuvo la extraña necesidad de reír. Se sentía como si la primavera hubiera llegado de repente. Sus extremidades parecían de agua, sin fuerza, y no se había sentido tan satisfecha en toda su vida.

Cuando él alzó la cabeza y escudriñó sus ojos, ella contuvo la respiración y sintió un latido a destiempo.

Justo entonces, en ese preciso momento, supo que tenía un buen problema.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10

Serena despertó y se encontró junto a un objeto duro y cálido. Un objeto muy duro, muy cálido y muy desnudo que estaba abrazado a ella, también desnuda.

Abrió los ojos y contempló la imagen de Darien, que dormía plácidamente, con la cabeza apoyada en un cojín. Sonrió al recordar que la noche anterior, antes de entrar en el dormitorio, habían recogido las prendas que habían tirado por toda la casa. Y el resto de la noche no había sido menos apasionado; de hecho, el edredón estaba medio caído y había cojines por toda la habitación.

Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y oyó los latidos de su corazón. Ya era de día. Deseó que el sol se marchara y que pudieran vivir en una noche eterna, porque la mañana implicaba responsabilidad y trabajo, preocupaciones y arrepentimiento.

Lo miró de nuevo, se preguntó si él se arrepentiría de lo sucedido y supo que ella no se arrepentiría jamás.

Él la deseaba. Tal vez fuera incomprensible, pero la deseaba.

La voz de Darien la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Buenos días —dijo en voz baja.

—Buenos días.

Serena se preguntó qué más podía decir, qué era lo más adecuado cuando alguien despertaba en brazos del hombre más sexy del mundo.

Sin embargo, se recordó que ella no había pasado la noche con un actor famoso, sino con Darien, sólo con Darien; con un hombre de carne y hueso que le hacía sentirse bella y que se preocupaba por sus deseos, no con el personaje de una película.

Él le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura y dijo:

—Tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien.

—Pero tenemos que ir a trabajar... —susurró.

Darien llevó su mano libre a uno de sus senos.

—Tienes razón. Deberíamos ir.

A pesar de su declaración, él alcanzó otro de los preservativos y se lo puso. Serena suspiró al sentir la presión de su pene en la entrepierna.

—Darien...

Hicieron el amor lentamente, controlando el ritmo de las acometidas. Cada vez que entraba y salía de ella, Serena sentía una oleada de placer. Ya sólo vivía para la caricia siguiente, para el roce siguiente, para la siguiente penetración.

Al llegar al clímax, se arqueó y gritó.

Él siguió moviéndose un poco más, hasta que llegó al orgasmo y se quedaron tumbados en la cama.

Serena no recordaba haberse sentido tan saciada en toda su vida.

Su respiración se ralentizó poco a poco, al igual que los latidos de su corazón, hasta entonces desbocado.

Había llegado el momento de regresar al mundo real, al mundo donde él era poco menos que un príncipe y ella, una sombra feliz de serlo.

:::::::::::::::::

Serena estaba sentada en el suelo del despacho del señor Alfa, rodeada de documentos. Miró por la ventana y su mente volvió a las caricias que Darien le había dedicado cuando se levantaron de la cama y se ducharon juntos. Había disfrutado cada segundo.

Al final, lograron marcharse del piso antes de que Mina apareciera. Serena se sintió muy aliviada, porque no quería que su amiga la descubriera con él.

Pero ahora, sentada allí, en el suelo, tenía tanto miedo que se sobresaltaba cada vez que oía un ruido. Aunque Alfa no iba al trabajo los fines de semana, cabía la posibilidad de que se presentara de improviso. Y por si eso fuera poco, también estaba el problema de Darien; después de lo que había pasado, no sabía qué esperar de él ni cómo comportarse.

Serena no había perdido el rubor en toda la mañana. Darien había insistido en quedarse a su lado, pero ella se empeñó en ir a la oficina en su propio coche y él se lo había concedido. Cuando se despidieron en la puerta del piso, le dio un beso tan apasionado que todavía lo sentía; no la había besado con los labios, sino con toda su alma, con todo su ser.

Definitivamente, tenía un problema.

Intentó concentrarse en los documentos de la empresa, pero sin demasiado éxito. Hubiera lo que hubiera entre ellos, estaba convencida de que no podía durar. Tenía que alejarse de él antes de que fuera tarde.

Sin embargo, Serena ya no soportaba la idea de perder a Darien. Además, el placer que le daba era mucho más intenso que el dolor que sentía.

Darien se detuvo en la entrada del despacho de Steven y observó a su pequeña contable, que estaba sentada en el suelo, entre un montón de papeles.

Quería seguir con ella y descubrir hasta dónde llegaban sus sentimientos, pero tenía miedo de hacerle daño, de complicarle la existencia con los inconvenientes de su profesión. La prensa sabía que su separación de Rei era definitiva y los paparazzi estarían más atentos que nunca a su vida sentimental.

Las preocupaciones de Darien desaparecieron de repente, en cuanto ella lo oyó y se giró hacia él con un rubor intenso en las mejillas.

Durante un instante, se permitió el lujo de mirarla intensamente a los ojos y de sumergirse en las profundidades de su alma.

Después, carraspeó y refrenó sus deseos.

—¿Qué tal te va?

Ella miró los documentos.

—No creo que pueda terminar hoy. Necesito más tiempo.

—Bueno, creo que podemos esperar unos cuantos días, hasta que concluyas la investigación — dijo, deseando acariciarle el cabello—. El lunes, dale un informe donde no se mencione lo que has descubierto. No debería ser muy difícil, ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo, los gastos y las facturas coinciden...

—Sí, hay facturas para todo. No se dará ni cuenta —afirmó—. Pero no podré investigarlo si está todo el día en la oficina...

Darien se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

—Nos quedaremos por las tardes y lo haremos juntos. Steven siempre me ha parecido un buen hombre; antes de acusarlo de fraude, quiero estar absolutamente seguro de que no cometemos un error con él.

Serena lo miró con miedo, preocupación y deseo a la vez.

—Lo haremos juntos —repitió, resignada.

—Guardemos todo esto y salgamos de aquí. ¿Qué te parece si compramos comida y vamos a mi casa?

Súbitamente, Darien estaba tan nervioso como si fuera un adolescente y le estuviera pidiendo a una chica que saliera con él. Le pareció una situación absurda; sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que ya habían hecho el amor. Sin embargo, la deseaba tanto y tenía tanto miedo de que lo rechazara que no lo pudo evitar.

Sabía que aún estaban a tiempo. Si se separaban entonces y no volvían a verse fuera del trabajo, la prensa no se enteraría de nada; Serena podría seguir con su vida sencilla y sin complicaciones y él podría volver a salir con el tipo de mujeres con las que siempre salía. Pero Darien quería una relación de verdad, real.

—¿Te parece oportuno? —preguntó ella, mientras ordenaba los papeles—. ¿No has hecho planes con Rei? Recuerda que es sábado...

Darien se arrodilló a su lado y la obligó a mirarlo.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza.

—Tú eres la única mujer con la que quiero estar —le aseguró, acariciándole los labios con un dedo—. Por favor, di que sí.

Serena sonrió con timidez.

—Sí.

El domicilio de Darien era más grande de lo que había supuesto. Vivía en Hollywood Hills, como muchas estrellas de cine, en un barrio donde las casas eran mansiones de jardines inmensos rodeados de verjas.

Serena lo siguió en su utilitario hasta la parte trasera de la mansión, donde estaba el garaje, y aparcó junto a un vehículo de color plateado que parecía carísimo.

La puerta del garaje se cerró a su espalda. Seren apagó el motor, salió y admiró los seis coches de darien, entre los que había dos deportivos; no alcanzaba a imaginar su precio, pero supuso que valdrían una verdadera fortuna.

Darien se acercó un momento después.

—¿Te gustan los coches?

—Me parecen útiles, pero no, no me vuelven loca...

El utilitario de Serena era bastante viejo. Se lo había comprado cuando estudiaba en la universidad y era el único que había tenido.

—Venga, acompáñame. Te enseñaré la casa.

Darien la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia una puerta lateral que, como descubrió enseguida, daba a la cocina.

Era una sala enorme, con azulejos de color claro, armarios oscuros y electrodomésticos plateados, de acero. Tenía balcones que daban al jardín y una mesa sencilla, sin pretensiones, con unas cuantas sillas.

Serena dejó la comida en la mesa y la abrazó.

Sus besos parecían eléctricos. Cada vez que sus labios se encontraban, Serena sentía una descarga que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Darie le soltó la coleta que se había hecho por la mañana y le acarició el pelo. Cuando se apartó de ella, las piernas le temblaban tanto que casi no la podían sostener.

—Bienvenida a mi casa —él sonrió y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

—¿Siempre das la bienvenida con un beso? — bromeó.

—No; pero en tu caso, lo convertiré en una tradición. Y ahora, si dejas de aferrarte a mí durante un momento...

—Yo no me estoy aferrando a ti.

Darien la acalló con un beso.

—Creo que deberíamos comer antes de que te enseñe la casa.

Él le puso una mano en la espalda y la llevó a una silla. A continuación, se dedicó a sacar los platos y los cubiertos necesarios para comer.

—¿Sabes cocinar? —preguntó ella.

Mientras ponía la mesa, Darien respondió:

—Por supuesto. Mi ama de llaves se encarga de limpiar y de hacer la compra, pero de la comida me encargo yo. Y por si lo dudas, no suelo comprarla hecha.

—Sólo era curiosidad. Pensé que...

Darien sacó una botella de vino y la abrió.

—¿Que no sabía cocinar?

—Sí, supongo que sí.

Él sirvió el vino y le dio una copa, rozándole la mano en el proceso.

—Espero que te guste la comida de La Bouche Paisible —dijo, refiriéndose al lugar donde la habían comprado.

—No lo sé. No la he probado nunca —confesó.

—Pues hoy vas a tener la ocasión de vivir esa experiencia.

Serena pensó que ya estaba viviendo una experiencia extraordinaria, aunque no de carácter gastronómico.

Darien abrió los recipientes del restaurante y sirvió la comida en los platos, pero dejó uno sin abrir.

—¿Qué es eso?

Él sonrió.

—El postre.

Serena contempló lo que le había servido: un solomillo con patatas, verduras y espárragos trigueros. Olía tan bien que la boca se le hizo agua.

Darien se sentó y preguntó, antes de empezar a comer:

—¿De dónde eres?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no soy de aquí?

Darien arqueó una ceja y ella se rió.

—Bueno, bueno... soy del Medio Oeste, de Illinois. Mi familia se mudó a California cuando yo estaba en el instituto, porque a mi padre lo trasladaron. He estado aquí desde entonces —le explicó.

—¿Ves mucho a tu familia?

—No, mi hermana mayor se quedó en Illinois cuando nos mudamos y a mi padre lo trasladaron de nuevo varios años después.

Serena probó el solomillo y se quedó asombrada.

—Guau, está buenísimo...

Darien sonrió.

—Sí, ya lo sé.

En cuanto tragó la carne, ella preguntó:

—¿Y tú?

—No me digas que no lo sabes. No se puede decir que la historia de mi vida sea precisamente un secreto...

—Pues no, no lo sé. Ten en cuenta que no estaba presente cuando naciste —bromeó.

Darien volvió a sonreír.

—Pasé casi toda mi infancia en platos y en el extranjero. Tuve un tutor y una niñera. Mis padres hicieron todo lo posible por mantenerme lejos de la prensa y de sus cosas; pero cuando decidí ser actor, mi intimidad saltó por los aires.

—¿Cuántos años tenías entonces?

Darien dejó el tenedor a un lado y alcanzó la copa de vino.

—Ocho —respondió—. Y me enamoré por primera vez a los diez... ella también era actriz. Salimos en las revistas para adolescentes.

—No tenía ni idea...

—Poco después, les pedí a mis madres que me enviaran a un instituto de verdad, a uno público. Pensé que no sería tan difícil... a fin de cuentas, ya había hecho un personaje de instituto en una serie de televisión.

—Y seguro que te convertiste en el chico más famoso del lugar...

Serena apartó el plato y echó un trago de vino.

—No, no creas. Ten en cuenta que no estaba acostumbrado a socializar con chicos de mi edad. Tenía un grupo de amigos y salí con algunas chicas, pero siempre querían algo de mí o me odiaban por lo que yo era.

Serena notó que aquello le resultaba doloroso, pero prefirió no preguntar. Cuanto más supiera del Darien real, más le costaría abandonarlo.

De repente, él se levantó.

—Ven, quiero enseñarte mi casa. Nos llevaremos el postre.

Darien alcanzó dos cucharillas y el recipiente del postre y la invitó a seguirlo.

El resto de la mansión era tan bello y tan espectacular como la cocina, desde las arañas de cristal del comedor hasta las antigüedades de salón, pasando por el equipo de música y televisión que tenía en una sala aparte y por la mesa de billar que adornaba otra de las estancias. Era un lugar maravilloso.

—¿Desde cuándo vives aquí?

Serena sabía que Darien era multimillonario, pero no pensaba en ello porque el actor nunca hacía alarde de su riqueza.

—Desde siempre. Esta casa era de mis madres. La heredé —respondió—. Pero si te gusta, tendrías que ver la que tengo en Italia... es mucho más grande.

Darien entró en una habitación que estaba a oscuras y se detuvo tan de repente que Serena chocó con él. Enseguida, se encendió la luz.

Cuando miró a su alrededor, se quedó boquiabierta. La sala estaba llena de plantas y flores de todos los colores imaginables, y su aroma resultaba sencillamente abrumador.

—Es mi sala preferida —dijo él.

—Entiendo por qué...

Serena contempló el lugar. Era un jardín con paredes y techo de cristal, tan grande que tenía árboles, caminos que se perdían entre la espesura e incluso pájaros que cantaban en alguna parte, aunque no alcanzaba a verlos.

Se sentía como si hubieran llegado, por arte de magia, a una isla del trópico.

Darien la llevó a un cenador pequeño desde el que ni siquiera se veía la casa. Ella se sentó en los cojines que cubrían el suelo y dijo:

—Qué maravilla. Es una especie de paraíso, de lugar secreto y apartado de todo.

—Esa es la intención. Normalmente no tengo tiempo de marcharme al trópico, de modo que vengo aquí cuando me quiero relajar e imagino que estoy en otra parte.

Darien se acomodó a su lado.

—¿Tomamos el postre? —añadió.

Serena lo miró a los ojos.

Ahora sabía por qué se había dejado convencer para que la llevara a su casa. Aunque no se quería alejar de él ni de la atracción que sentía, estaba convencida de que su relación no podía durar; pero quería disfrutar hasta el último segundo.

—¿Postre? —preguntó ella—. ¿Qué tipo de postre tienes en mente?

Darien sonrió con malicia y abrió el recipiente.

—_Mousse _de chocolate.

Él abrió el recipiente, llenó una cucharilla, la llevó a la boca de Serena y esperó su reacción.

Serena no apartó la mirada en ningún momento. Dejó que introdujera la cucharilla en su boca y cerró los ojos al sentir el sabor ligeramente amargo del chocolate.

Aún tenía los ojos cerrados cuando Darien la besó. Su boca sabía a vino, y la mezcla de la pasión y los sabores fue tan irresistible que se tumbó sobre los cojines en cuanto sintió la presión de su cuerpo.

Darien le quitó las gafas y siguió besándola.

Serena no había conocido a ningún hombre como él. No desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad de besarla ni de acariciarla.

Pero no estaba segura de que fuera una buena idea.

—Tal vez... tal vez deberíamos detenernos.

—Es verdad. Todavía no hemos terminado el postre.

Darien se apretó contra ella y la volvió a besar.

—¿Darien? —murmuró contra sus labios.

Él alzó la cabeza y la miró.

Al contemplar su sonrisa, ella olvidó lo que iba a decir. Además, la miraba de una forma extraordinariamente especial, de una forma que no había visto nunca en sus películas, que sólo era para ella.

—¿Sí? —dijo él.

—No, nada...

—¿Quieres más postre?

Darien bajó una mano y le acarició un pezón. Serena se estremeció. Toda resistencia era fútil.

—Sí, por favor.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11

Sentada en la cama de Darien, con las piernas cruzadas bajo el cuerpo y sin más ropa que una camiseta, Serena alcanzó un bombón de fresa y chocolate. No podía borrar la sonrisa de satisfacción de su cara, ni quería borrarla.

Las tardes de los domingos nunca habían sido su momento preferido; normalmente, las dedicaba a hacer la colada o salir de compras. Pero su opinión había cambiado tras pasar las horas anteriores en brazos de Darien. Por desgracia, cada vez quedaban menos horas para el lunes.

Miró la puerta del dormitorio, que estaba abierta. Darien había descubierto su debilidad por los dulces y le había prometido que le llevaría el mejor chocolate caliente que hubiera probado. Cuando salió de la habitación y la dejó a solas, Serena pensó que no la habían mimado ni amado tanto en toda su vida. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero era un dolor maravilloso, una consecuencia del placer.

Poco después, Darien apareció en la puerta con una bandeja. Entró en el dormitorio, dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche y declaró:

—Siento informarte de que se me ha acabado el chocolate. Pero como no había, he traído algunas proteínas.

Chase le acercó un plato con un sándwich de pavo.

—Come —dijo—. Tienes que recobrar fuerzas.

—Gracias —le sonrió Sere y tomó un sándwich del plato.

Acto seguido, él se tumbó a su lado, la acarició un momento y le llevó un trozo de sándwich a la boca. Serena sólo podía pensar en la noche y la mañana que había pasado con él.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer el lunes? —le preguntó.

Darien le acarició inconscientemente la pierna.

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó, mientras la besaba en un muslo.

Serena se excitó al sentir el contacto de sus labios, pero se apartó. En ese momento necesitaba concentrarse.

—Basta, Darien... tenemos que hablar del trabajo.

Darien alcanzó el plato y lo dejó en la mesita. Después, le acercó una botella de agua y se sentó en la cama.

—¿Del trabajo? ¿Qué pasa con el trabajo?

Serena echó un trago de agua y le devolvió la botella.

—¿Y bien? —insistió él.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con todo esto?

Darien le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y la atrajo hacia él.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos? —contraatacó.

Serena suspiró. Quería permanecer así hasta el fin de sus días, pero no era posible. Más tarde o más temprano, tendrían que volver al mundo.

—No lo sé —respondió.

—Quédate conmigo.

—No puedo. Si la prensa se entera...

Darien apoyó la mejilla en su cabeza.

—¿Qué harías si yo no fuera famoso y no tuviera una cola de paparazzi esperando delante de mi casa? —le preguntó.

—No lo sé. Yo... no lo sé, en serio. Me gustas mucho, Darien, y me gusta estar contigo. Pero esto no puede funcionar.

—¿Y si no lo hacemos público? Si lo mantenemos en secreto...

—¿Crees de verdad que podríamos mantenerlo en secreto? Sabes perfectamente que no es posible. Y yo soportaría ese tipo de atención. No estoy acostumbrada.

Serena sintió la angustia de la desesperación. Quería seguir viendo a Darien, pero no tenía muchas opciones. No estaba hecha de la madera necesaria para ser la amante de una estrella de Hollywood. Además, nunca saldría bien parada de la comparación inevitable con sus ex novias. Frente a mujeres como Rei Hino, ella era muy poca cosa. Y estaba convencida de que Darien terminaría por darse cuenta.

Pero Darien no se dejó convencer por sus palabras. La agarró por la cintura, le quitó la camiseta y la puso sobre él, a horcajadas. Serena se dejó llevar de inmediato y la besó apasionadamente, sin poder controlar su deseo. Aquélla podía ser su última oportunidad de hacer el amor con él, y tenía que aprovecharla.

Darien alcanzó un preservativo, sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento, y se lo puso. Serena no quería alejarse nunca de él. Adoraba la intimidad, la conexión que se había establecido entre ellos. Pero era imposible; sabía que no podía encajar en su existencia.

Él la miró a los ojos con intensidad.

—No te marches —le rogó.

—Pero...

—No hay peros que valgan —la interrumpió—. No te preocupes por nada; lo mantendremos en secreto... Te deseo, Serena.

Darien la penetró y se empezó a mover suavemente, sin romper el contacto visual. Serena se sentía como si le estuviera acariciando el alma.

—¿Serena?

—Sí, Darien...

—Quédate.

Serena seguía decidida a romper su relación con él; pero de momento, iba a aprovechar hasta el último segundo.

—Me quedaré, Darien.

Él la besó otra vez y ella respondió con la misma pasión.

Hicieron el amor hasta que los dos alcanzaron el clímax. Después, se abrazaron con fuerza y ella se dedicó a acariciarle el cabello.

Pensándolo bien, tenía una posibilidad. En ninguna parte estaba escrito que su relación con Darien estuviera condenada al desastre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

La lluvia del fin de semana dio paso a un lunes soleado, sin una sola nube en el cielo. Serena había vuelto a casa el domingo, a última hora, pero Mina no la había echado de menos. Cuando su amiga le preguntó dónde había estado, mintió y dijo que había salido a ver una película.

El lunes por la mañana, se marchó a la oficina antes de tiempo para terminar el informe que le iba a entregar a Steven Alfa. En cuanto abrió la puerta, su corazón pegó un respingo; sabía que Darien tardaría poco en llegar.

Steven apareció a las nueve en punto y ella le entregó el informe con manos temblorosas, temiendo que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba. Pero el director financiero se limitó a aceptarlo sin mirarla y a desaparecer después en su despacho.

La mañana transcurrió como siempre, aunque sin noticias de Darien. Serena se concentró en el trabajo, y cuando Alfa salió a comer, ella sacó las copias de los datos bancarios y se dedicó a hacer un listado con las retiradas de dinero en efectivo. Naturalmente, ya lo había guardado todo cuando Steven regresó.

Sólo entonces, se tomó un descanso y comió. Le extrañaba que Darien no hubiera llegado todavía, pero se resistió al deseo de preguntar a la recepcionista porque no quería despertar sospechas.

Por suerte, Steven se le acercó poco después y le pidió que hiciera un informe contable sobre otra de las películas de la productora, así que se concentró en ello y dejó sus preocupaciones para más tarde. Alfa volvió a aparecer a última hora.

—Buenas noches, Serena. Ha hecho un gran trabajo con ese informe.

Serena lo miró, pero no dijo nada.

—Darien y Andrew ya tienen una copia del informe en sus mesas —continuó—. Y por cierto, no es necesario que siga saliendo tan tarde... puede volver a su horario normal.

Steven cerró la puerta de su despacho y se marchó enseguida, antes de que ella pudiera responder.

Serena se preguntó dónde se habría metido Darien. Era un mar de dudas. Pensó que se lo habría pensado mejor y que ya no quería saber nada de ella, o que le estaba concediendo un poco de espacio para que se sintiera mejor.

Alcanzó su botella de agua y se levantó para llenarla. Al llegar al final del pasillo, vio luz bajo la puerta del despacho de Darien, que estaba cerrada.

Suspiró y entró en la cocina. No tenía sentido que se preocupara tanto por él; a fin de cuentas, no se podía decir que mantuvieran una relación seria ni que estuvieran saliendo. Además, ella era la que quería mantener las distancias.

Llenó la botella y pensó que tal vez lo había convencido, que quizás se había dado cuenta de que tenía razón y de que debían separarse. Le pareció una posibilidad muy deprimente, pero volvió al departamento de contabilidad, se lo quitó de la cabeza y sacó los documentos de _Night Blooming_. Darien no se podía estar escondiendo de ella; seguramente seguía en su despacho porque tenía cosas que hacer.

Al cabo de un rato, oyó que la puerta de la oficina se cerraba. Ya se habían marchado todos sus compañeros de trabajo. Sólo quedaban Darien y ella.

Apagó el ordenador y decidió acercarse a su despacho para ver si seguía dentro. Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, sonó el teléfono. Le pareció extraño, porque eran las seis de la tarde y nadie la llamaba nunca a esas horas.

—¿Dígame?

—Hola, Serena, soy Jedite Anderson. Antes de que me cuelgues, quería disculparme por mi comportamiento del otro día. No tengo malas intenciones; sólo quiero que la gente conozca al verdadero Darien Chiba.

Serena estuvo a un tris de cortar la comunicación, pero la afirmación del periodista despertó su curiosidad.

—¿Al verdadero Darien Chiba?

—Sí, al hombre que hay detrás de la leyenda — respondió—. Al Darien Chiba real, no al personaje público.

Serena pensó que ella conocía muy bien al Darien real o, al menos, al Darien que él le había mostrado. Porque ni siquiera podía estar segura de eso; Darien era un gran actor, un actor premiado muchas veces, y también cabía la posibilidad de que aquel Darien fuera otro de sus personajes.

—¿Hola? ¿Sigues ahí?

Serena salió de su ensimismamiento.

—Lo siento, pero no te puedo ayudar.

—Está bien. De todas formas, te enviaré un mensaje de correo electrónico con mis datos, por si cambias de opinión. Buenas noches, Serena.

Serena colgó, suspiró y se volvió a preguntar si verdaderamente conocía al Darien real, si no se estaría engañando a sí misma por sentirse amada un poco más. Sin embargo, se acordó del fin de semana que habían pasado juntos y llegó a la conclusión de que, si aquello no había sido real, nada lo era.

* * *

**como este libro es de capitulos ultra mega cortos subi de dos, ando un poco apurada xq recien me estoy dando cuent aque este año en la universidad morire ocupando hasta mi ultima neurona u.u**

**espero que les haya gustado y nos estamos leyendo**

**besos besos fer**


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12

Darien colgó el teléfono. Todo el día había sido una suma de desastres. Y se había mantenido lejos de Serena porque temía no poder refrenar su deseo y terminar abrazándola delante de todo el mundo.

Su vida siempre había estado llena de mujeres bellas dispuestas a entregarse a él. Cada vez que se quedaba libre, aparecía una que ocupaba el lugar de la anterior; pero serena se resistía a formar parte de su vida, lo cual le desconcertaba. Ni su novia del instituto había sido tan reacia a estar bajo los focos.

Serena era distinta a las demás. Tenía miedo de perderla, de que se le escapara entre los dedos como un puñado de arena.

Y por primera vez en su vida, no sabía qué hacer.

Además, el lunes había resultado más complicado de la cuenta. Tenía intención de hablar con ella antes de que se fuera, pero uno de sus directores lo llamó a las cinco de la tarde para hablar de una película y lo tuvo pegado al teléfono hasta las seis. Cabía la posibilidad de que Serena ya se hubiera marchado.

Se levantó del sillón, caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió.

Serena estaba allí, delante de él. Y su cara, normalmente pálida, se ruborizó al verlo.

Darien echó un vistazo rápido al pasillo, para asegurarse de que no había nadie más. Después, la tomó de la mano, la metió en el despacho, cerró la puerta y la besó.

La tensión que había acumulado a lo largo del día desapareció en cuanto ella le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y se dejó llevar.

Sólo habían transcurrido unas cuantas horas desde la última vez, pero cuando cerró las manos sobre su trasero, tenía la impresión de que había pasado un siglo.

Echó el cerrojo de la puerta, para mayor seguridad; la tomó en brazos y la sentó en el borde de la mesa. Ni ella ni él perdieron el tiempo; Serena le empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa y Darien hizo lo propio con su blusa.

—Hola —dijo él, mientras le quitaba la prenda.

—Hola.

La besó en el cuello y sonrió. Serena seguía ruborizada, pero supo que sólo era el rubor de la excitación.

—Te he echado mucho de menos —afirmó.

Darien llevó las manos a sus muslos y le subió la falda. Ella se echó un poco hacia delante y se apretó contra él.

—Yo también te he echado de menos —le confesó con voz temblorosa—. No sé si deberíamos hacerlo aquí, en tu despacho.

A pesar de sus palabras, Serena no hizo ademán alguno de detenerse.

—¿Se te ocurre algún sitio mejor?

Darien le metió una mano entre las piernas. Serena entreabrió la boca y gimió.

Ya se estaban besando cuando el teléfono fijo empezó a sonar. Darien hizo caso omiso; sabía que dejarían un mensaje y, en cualquier caso, nada era más importante en ese momento que Serena.

Sacó un preservativo del pantalón y se lo puso. Tenía intención de penetrarla con suavidad, pero Serena cerró las piernas alrededor de su cintura, forzándolo a penetrarla de golpe.

Darien se quedó sin aire al sentirla a su alrededor, con los senos apretados contra su pecho y las manos apoyadas en sus hombros.

Salió de ella un momento y la volvió a penetrar.

Le parecía increíble que sólo hubieran pasado unas horas, apenas un día, desde que habían estado juntos por última vez. Se aferró a ella como si tuviera miedo de que pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento. Y le hizo el amor apasionadamente, conteniendo su orgasmo hasta asegurarse de que Serena llegaba al clímax.

Poco a poco, su respiración y su pulso se normalizaron.

Salió de ella y sonrió.

—Hola —volvió a decir.

—Vaya, tú sí que sabes saludar a una chica — bromeó ella.

Darien la besó, se subió los pantalones, recogió las prendas que habían tirado al suelo y le acercó las suyas a Serena; pero antes de que las pudiera alcanzar, apartó la mano y dijo:

—Ven a mi casa esta noche.

Ella lo miró con preocupación.

—¿Crees que es conveniente? Podría haber algún paparazzi en la calle.

Serena intentó quitarle las braguitas y la blusa.

Él las apartó otra vez y sonrió.

—Entonces, te irás a tu casa por tu cuenta y yo te seguiré. Cuando lleguemos, te subes a mi coche y nos vamos a la mía.

—¿Y cómo pretendes que vuelva después? — preguntó ella—. Por cierto, ¿no podríamos mantener esta conversación con la ropa puesta?

Darien arqueó las cejas.

—Nuestras conversaciones siempre son mejores cuando estamos desnudos —afirmó.

Serena soltó una carcajada.

—¿Tú crees? Cuando estamos desnudos, no perdemos el tiempo con palabras.

Darien volvió a arquear las cejas.

—Lo sé. Anda, ven a casa conmigo.

Serena le quitó la ropa.

—De acuerdo, pero será mejor que no nos pillen.

—Eso es parte de la diversión.

Minutos más tarde, Serena pensó que tal vez fuera parte de la diversión, pero que resultaba muy incómodo.

Estaba tumbada en el asiento trasero del coche de Darien, perfectamente escondida tras las ventanillas ahumadas del vehículo. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la verja de la mansión y vio a los periodistas que se agolpaban en la calle, sintió una punzada en el estómago y se preocupó mucho.

Por suerte, no tuvieron ningún problema. Además, Darien le aseguró que los paparazzi no estaban allí por él en concreto, sino porque era un barrio de famosos y siempre andaban detrás de una noticia.

Serena no se sintió más tranquila. Sabía que había un paparazzi obsesionado con Darien, uno que parecía dispuesto a cualquier cosa.

Mientras avanzaban por el camino de la mansión, sonó su teléfono móvil.

Era Mina.

—Hola, Mina...

—Hola, Serena. ¿Vas a llegar tarde hoy?

Serena miró a Darien en el espejo retrovisor.

—Sí, seguro que ya estarás dormida cuando vuelva.

Por la mirada de Darien, Serena pensó que le esperaba una noche tan larga como placentera. Si no se andaba con cuidado, Mina despertaría antes de que volviera al piso.

—¿Podrías pasar mañana por la lavandería y recoger mi ropa?

—Por supuesto. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—No, nada más. ¿Sabes que Rei ya no está saliendo con tu jefe? La han visto este fin de semana por ahí, pero Darien no la acompañaba —afirmó—. ¿Crees que está saliendo con otra mujer?

Darien metió el coche en el garaje, apagó el motor y se giró hacia ella.

Serena se estremeció.

—No lo sé.

—Bueno, mantenme informada. Hasta luego...

—Hasta luego.

Serena cortó.

—¿Lo ves? Ya hemos llegado. Y no nos han hecho ni una fotografía —declaró él.

Darien abrió la portezuela de atrás, la ayudó a salir y la abrazó.

Serena rió, encantada. No quería pensar en el futuro. Se quería concentrar en el hombre inmensamente atractivo que estaba con ella.

Pero en ese momento le asaltó una preocupación distinta. Si ya no salía con Rei Hino, tendrían problemas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasará antes de que los periodistas se empiecen a preguntar si sales con otra mujer?

Darien la miró con expresión pensativa.

—Bueno, siempre están haciendo conjeturas. Supongo que se empezarán a poner pesados cuando lleguen los Oscar y quieran saber si me voy a presentar con alguien.

Serena pensó que aún faltaba un mes para los Oscar. Durante unas semanas, estarían más o menos a salvo.

Cuando entraron en la casa, se oyó un pitido. Serena se sobresaltó y miró a su alrededor, pensando que algún periodista les había tendido una trampa.

Darien la besó y rió.

—No te preocupes, sólo es el portero automático.

Se acercó al telefonillo y contestó.

—¿Dígame?

La voz que respondió era la de Rei.

—Pensaba que íbamos a hablar este fin de semana, Darien.

—Rei, éste no es buen momento. ¿Podríamos hablar más tarde?

Serena se sentó en una silla.

—Si contestaras al teléfono cuando te llamo, no me habría visto obligada a presentarme en la puerta de tu casa —protestó.

Darien miró a Serena como disculpándose.

Serena sonrió, tensa.

—Mira, Rei...

—Creo que a los fotógrafos que están aquí y que están escuchando nuestra conversación les encantará saber por qué no me invitas a entrar en tu casa —lo interrumpió—. ¿No es verdad, chicos?

—Está bien, como quieras. Te abro.

Darien pulsó el botón y se sentó junto a Serena.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó ella.

—No, no quiero, pero tampoco quiero que Rei te vea aquí.

Serena apretó los labios, angustiada.

Darien la miró y supo que desconfiaba de él.

—No es lo que crees, Serena —dijo con voz suave—. Rei estaría encantada de organizar un escándalo con la excusa de que la he dejado por otra. Pero eso es falso. Dejamos de salir hace mucho tiempo... Sólo quiere utilizarme para hacerse publicidad. Somos actores, Serena. ¿Lo entiendes?

Serena asintió.

—Tú eres la única mujer con la que quiero estar. ¿Por qué no subes y te metes en la cama? Subiré en cuanto me haya librado de Rei y te demostraré que lo nuestro no es juego, sino algo real. Incluso te llevaré helado.

Serena lo miró a los ojos y pensó que parecía sincero, pero se recordó que estaba acostumbrado a actuar y que se ganaba la vida con ello.

Darien le acarició el pelo y dijo:

—¿Serena?

Ella no respondió. Tenía miedo de que la estuviera engañando.

—Por favor, Serena.

Serena asintió, se levantó de la silla y salió de la cocina sin mirar atrás.

Cruzó el comedor y se dirigió al vestíbulo, donde estaba la escalera. Justo entonces, se llevó un susto de muerte.

Serena había olvidado que la puerta principal de la casa era de cristal. Y la casualidad quiso que Rei Hino se presentara en la entrada en el preciso momento en que Serena llegaba al vestíbulo.

Cuando las dos mujeres se vieron, se quedaron heladas, mirándose.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13

Darien se quedó unos minutos en la cocina, pensando que Rei aprovecharía la presencia de los periodistas para dejarse hacer unas cuantas fotografías junto a la verja de la mansión o, tal vez, en la entrada.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo, se quedó de piedra. Serena y Rei se estaban mirando a través del cristal de la puerta.

Maldijo su mala suerte, pasó junto a Serena y abrió.

—Adelante, Rei. Pasa.

Darien cerró la puerta a toda prisa y las apartó de allí para que estuvieran fuera del alcance de los fotógrafos.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar—continuó él—. Vamos a la sala de televisión.

Rei conocía el camino y se puso en marcha.

Darien tomó a Serena de la mano; parecía muy asustada.

—No te preocupes. Lo arreglaré —le aseguró.

Ella lo miró con angustia.

—¿Cómo?

Darien no tenía ni idea, así que repitió su última frase.

—Lo arreglaré.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, Serena se sentó en un sillón. Darien se quedó junto a ella y Rei se apoyó en la barra del bar con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Ya conoces a Serena, Rei. Las presenté en la oficina.

—¿En la oficina? Ah, sí, es la pequeñita que lleva los libros de contabilidad —se burló—. Darien, esto va a ser un escándalo.

Darien conocía perfectamente a Rei y sabía lo que empezaba a tramar.

—¿Un escándalo? ¿Por qué? Tú y yo no estamos saliendo.

—No, claro que no. Pero te estás tirando a una de tus empleadas.

Serena se estremeció como si Rei le hubiera dado un bofetón. Darien se dio cuenta y le puso una mano en el hombro, para calmarla.

—Rei, eso no es asunto tuyo. Ya no somos pareja.

Rei entrecerró los ojos.

—Es verdad, pero la prensa no lo sabe. ¿Qué pensarán cuando descubran que el hombre más sexy del mundo prefiere acostarse con su contable antes que conmigo? ¿Sabes el daño que causará a mi imagen?

—¿Qué quieres que haga, Rei? ¿Pretendes que ponga mi vida a tu disposición para que seas aún más famosa?

Rei se sentó.

—No, pero podemos encontrar una solución beneficiosa para todos.

—Te escucho.

Darien no quería que Rei volviera a atacar a Serena, y dejarle hablar era la forma más rápida de quitársela de encima.

—Hace unos días nos vieron juntos en la entrega de los premios Globe —empezó Rei, con una sonrisa.

—Sí, ¿y qué?

—Que la prensa ha estado especulando sobre lo que pasará en la ceremonia de los Oscar. Si piensas ir, quiero ser tu acompañante.

Serena cambió de posición, incómoda. La petición de Rei no le parecía excesiva; a fin de cuentas, ella no tenía intención alguna de acompañarlo. No quería estar en el candelero por su culpa.

Darien lo sabía de sobra. Y también sabía que, si la prensa se llegaba a enterar de su relación, Serena lo abandonaría de inmediato. No albergaba la menor duda al respecto.

—Muy bien, pero con una condición —dijo él—. No quiero que la prensa sepa nada de Serena. Si publican algo al respecto, aunque sea una simple conjetura, no te acompañaré a la ceremonia de los Oscar.

Rei se levantó.

—Eso es injusto —declaró—. Yo no puedo impedir que la prensa se entere. No es responsabilidad mía.

Darien se apoyó en la pared.

—Es el riesgo que tendrás que afrontar, Rei. Lo tomas o lo dejas.

Darien estaba seguro de que Rei haría cualquier cosa para impedir que el nombre de la contable saliera a la luz; por lo menos, hasta la entrega de los Oscar.

Eso les daba un mes de margen, un mes sin preocupaciones. Si quería llegar a algo con Serena, tendría que aprovechar el tiempo.

—De acuerdo —dijo Rei—. Pero a cambio, quiero que salgas conmigo unas cuantas veces antes de la ceremonia.

Darien se sintió como si estuviera haciendo un pacto con el diablo. Sin embargo, habría hecho cualquier cosa por proteger a Serena.

—Trato hecho.

Rei sonrió con malicia.

—¿Sellamos nuestro acuerdo con un beso?

—Ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello —contraatacó.

Serena soltó un suspiro sorprendentemente largo, como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración.

—Bueno, me alegro de haberte visto otra vez... Serena —dijo Rei—. Porque te llamas Serena, ¿verdad?

Rei cruzó la sala y añadió:

—Nos veremos el viernes y el sábado, Darien.

—No, sólo el viernes.

Rei se detuvo.

—El viernes por la noche y el sábado a cenar. Descuida, no te entretendré mucho; volverás a casa temprano, con tiempo para hacer lo que te apetezca y con quien te apetezca.

—Está bien.

—Hacer negocios contigo es un placer, Darien.

Rei lo miró como una gata a un ratón y se marchó inmediatamente.

Darien suspiró, aliviado. Había conseguido que Serena permaneciera al margen.

—¿Me puedes llevar a casa? —preguntó ella, en un susurro.

Darien se arrodilló delante de Serena, le apartó el pelo de la cara y contempló sus grandes ojos color cielo.

—No tienes que marcharte a casa. Además, si nos marcháramos ahora, los periodistas nos seguirían.

Ella hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Quédate, por favor.

—¿Por qué quieres que me quede?

Darien supo que la pregunta de Serena era más importante y más profunda de lo que parecía. Estaba asustada y desconfiaba de él.

—Porque quiero que te quedes. Porque quiero abrazarte esta noche. Porque quiero encontrarte entre mis brazos cuando me despierte.

—Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no Rei?

Darien intentó hacerle comprender.

—Porque Rei no es tú.

Serena se ruborizó.

—Yo no me parezco a ella, Darien. No quiero lo que ella quiere.

—Serena, por favor... ya hablaremos de esto mañana. Quédate conmigo esta noche. Sólo esta noche.

Él le puso las manos en la cintura y Serena pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Lo había conseguido. Se iba a quedar.

Al menos, aquella noche.

La semana pasó tan deprisa que, cuando Serena quiso darse cuenta, ya era viernes.

_Night Blooming_ había conseguido siete nominaciones a los Oscar y, naturalmente, todos los de la oficina estaban encantados. De hecho, Darien y Andrew habían invitado a comer a toda la plantilla para celebrarlo.

Al igual que la semana anterior, Serena y su jefe se estuvieron quedando hasta tarde para seguir con la investigación del fraude contable, del que ya tenían todos los datos necesarios. Y por supuesto, cuando terminaban de trabajar, Darien la llevaba a su mansión y pasaban la noche juntos.

Poco a poco, se iban conociendo mejor. Darien le había hablado de sus tutores y ella, de su madre. Darien le había hablado de su infancia solitaria y de su deseo frustrado de ir a la universidad; Serena, del cambio que se produjo en su vida cuando empezó la carrera y empezó a compartir piso con Mina.

Serena dormía poco, pero estaba encantada. Su suerte había cambiado tanto que hasta recibió las lentillas que estaba esperando y pudo quitarse las gafas.

Al recordar la reacción de Darien, sonrió. Se había acostumbrado a verla con gafas y le hizo prometer que se las pondría cuando fuera a su casa.

Todavía estaba pensando en ello cuando el actor se plantó ante ella.

—¿Preparada? —preguntó.

Serena sonrió al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Steven Alfa iba a recibir el premio por lo que había hecho. La policía estaba esperando y lo iban a detener por estafa.

Entonces, miró la puerta del despacho de Alfa y dejó de sonreír. Serena le había pedido a Darien que la mantuviera al margen del asunto, pero él había insistido en lo contrario y ella se había dejado convencer.

—Supongo que sí —respondió.

Se levantó y siguió a Darien por el pasillo, intentando no fijarse en su trasero; pero fracasó tan miserablemente que cuando Darien se detuvo segundos después, chocó contra su espalda.

El la miró y sonrió.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Ya no se ruborizaba con él.

En ese instante se oyó la voz de Andrew.

—¿Estamos listos?

—Sí, ya tenemos todas las pruebas que necesitábamos. Sólo tenemos que llamar a Steven —dijo Darien—. Serena... si quieres, puedes esperarnos en mi despacho.

Serena asintió, entró en su despacho y se sentó en uno de los sillones, con las piernas cruzadas. Cuando los hombres reaparecieron, llevaba tanto tiempo con los puños cerrados que los nudillos se le habían quedado blancos.

De haber podido, se habría ahorrado el enfrentamiento con Steven. Odiaba los conflictos, pero Darien había insistido.

Los tres hombres tomaron asiento.

—Como sabes, Steven, hemos estado investigando los gastos de la empresa.

Alfa miró a Serena, que no se inmutó.

—Lo sé. Terminamos la auditoría el lunes y entregué el informe correspondiente... todo está bien. Las facturas coinciden.

—Eso no es del todo cierto —dijo Darien, recostándose en su sillón—. Hemos encontrado varias cosas que no encajan.

—Como los gastos de los extras —intervino Andrew.

—Bueno, siempre permitimos ciertos gastos a los actores cuando están en un rodaje —se defendió Steven—. No veo qué tiene de malo.

Darien habló con tranquilidad absoluta, sin mostrar la decepción y el enfado que sentía:

—Steven, sabemos lo de los pagos en efectivo. Y también sabemos que no aparecen en ningún informe de gastos.

—No sé nada de pagos en efectivo, pero en cualquier caso, yo no he hecho nada malo.

Steven se giró hacia Serena y añadió:

—Si encontró algo raro, ¿por qué no me lo dijo?

Serena se estremeció.

—Serena se ha limitado a hacer su trabajo —intervino Darien.

Andrew se levantó y se acercó a la mesa.

—La policía te va a detener, Steven. Siento que esto acabe así.

Steven se levantó, se alisó la chaqueta y declaró:

—Pues lo vas a sentir mucho más, créeme. Lo vas a sentir más de lo que imaginas.

Steven Alda miró a Serena y salió del despacho.

Ella se sintió enferma de repente. La escena le había resultado tan violenta que tuvo náuseas y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño.

Darien la siguió y llamó a la puerta.

—¿Serena? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Serena empezó a vomitar. Darien entró en el cuarto de baño, se acercó a ella y le acercó una toalla para que se limpiara.

—Será mejor que te lleve a casa —dijo él.

Serena se habría marchado con él con mucho gusto, pero sabía lo que esperaba al otro lado de la puerta del servicio. La policía estaba esperando a Steven para llevárselo a comisaría y había periodistas por todas partes.

Darien no podía sacarla de la oficina sin verse envuelto en una situación difícil. Y no estaba preparada para afrontarla.

—No, Darien.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, sinceramente sorprendido.

—No es posible. La prensa...

—Maldita sea, Serena... ¿Qué importa la prensa ahora? Además, no tienen motivos para sospechar que tú y yo estemos juntos. No te molestarán.

—Sabes de sobra que eso no funciona así, Darien.

—De modo que ahora ni siquiera puedo cuidar de ti...

Serena alzó la cabeza y lo miró.

—No te preocupes, Darien. No me pasa nada, sólo son los nervios —afirmó—. Por cierto, ¿sabes que te has metido en el cuarto de baño de mujeres?

Serena no consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa. Darien se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

—Márchate a casa, Serena. Duerme un poco.

Antes de salir, Darien dejó la toalla sucia en la papelera. Serena abrió el grifo del lavabo, se limpió la cara y bebió un poco, intentando quitarse el mal sabor de boca.

Su maquillaje había desaparecido y estaba muy pálida. Tenía trabajo que hacer, pero Darien le había dicho que se marchara a casa; además, había trabajado tantas horas extra a lo largo de la semana que la empresa todavía le debía unas cuantas.

Se apartó del lavabo y se secó la cara. Tenía miedo de salir del cuarto de baño, porque alguien se podía haber dado cuenta de que Darien la había seguido al interior, lo cual resultaba altamente sospechoso. Darien se había comportado como si no le importara que su relación se hiciera pública. Tal vez, porque estaba preocupado por ella.

Al final, decidió que marcharse a casa era lo mejor que podía hacer. Prepararía unas palomitas y vería una película.

Además, sabía que no volvería a ver a Darien en todo el día. Había quedado con Rei.

Al recordarlo, volvió a sentir náuseas. Por suerte, su estómago estaba tan vacío que ya no tenía nada que vomitar.

Definitivamente, tenía que marcharse.

Antes de que Rei se presentara a reclamar su presa.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 14

—Gire aquí, por favor.

Cuando el coche dio la vuelta a la esquina y se detuvo, Darien pagó al taxista con un billete de cien dólares.

—Quédese con el cambio.

Darien había bebido más de la cuenta, pero al menos podía caminar. Antes de salir de copas, Rei se había empeñado en que dejara el coche en su casa, para que la prensa lo viera; y cuando la noche terminó, él no tuvo más remedio que volver en taxi.

Subió por la escalera y llamó al timbre de la puerta; pero como no estaba muy seguro de haber llamado, pulsó el timbre dos veces más.

—Tengo un bate en la mano y acabo de llamar a la policía —bramó Serena desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Soy yo...

Serena abrió enseguida.

—¿Darien?

—Ah, princesa mía. Por ti, mataría a cualquier dragón...

Darien entró en el piso trastabillando. Serena cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Darien?

—Venir a verte, claro... —acertó a responder—. Y mataré a cualquier dragón que se interponga en nuestro camino. Juro que mataré a...

Serena arrugó la nariz.

—¿Cómo has llegado, Darien? Dime que no has venido en tu coche. Dime que no has conducido en esas condiciones.

—Por supuesto que no. Soy el portavoz de los conductores borrachos... es decir, de los que jamás conducirían borrachos...

Darien estaba tan mareado que no la veía bien.

—No te puedes quedar aquí.

—¿Por qué no? Una cama es una cama y la tuya es bastante cómoda, si no recuerdo mal... Pero bueno, también podríamos dormir en el suelo. O contra una pared.

Darien avanzó hacia ella y Serena retrocedió.

Cuando él se dio cuenta de que estaba en pijama y de que tenía un poco de helado de chocolate en el labio, la miró con más deseo.

—¿Sabes que los pijamas te quedan muy bien? Estás tan sexy...

—Darien, márchate a casa. Llamaré a un taxi.

Serena quiso alejarse, pero él la acorraló contra la pared.

—¿Darien?

—¿Qué, Serena? ¿Tienes miedo de que alguien nos descubra? ¿Tienes miedo de que un periodista nos fotografíe mientras nos besamos en tu piso? ¿O es que tienes miedo de que la atención de la prensa te guste?

—Darien...

Darien la acalló con un beso. Su boca sabía a chocolate y menta y tenía la lengua fría por el helado.

—¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?

—No —dijo ella, excitada—, pero tal vez deberíamos ir a tu casa. Mina volverá en cualquier momento. Y si nos marchamos ahora, es posible que nos libremos de los paparazzi... seguro que siguen en los clubes nocturnos.

Aquella noche, a Darien no le preocupaban nada los paparazzi; sólo quería estar con Serena. Además, aunque la relación que mantenía con ellos no había sido siempre buena, formaban parte de su vida y estaba acostumbrado.

—¿Por qué no me llevas en tu coche?

—Bueno...

Él le acarició el cabello. Serena le tomó la mano y se la besó.

—¿Cuándo dices que vendrá tu compañera de piso? —preguntó.

—Pronto. Demasiado pronto.

Darien la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó al salón.

—Juraría que no es la primera vez que estoy aquí... —dijo él.

Ella sonrió. Darien le acarició los labios con la punta de los dedos y se fijó en la pantalla del televisor. Una vez más, Serena estaba viendo _If Only_.

—Espero que esta vez la termines —bromeó Darien.

Los ojos de Serena brillaron.

—Contigo, siempre lo termino todo.

Serena lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al dormitorio. Darien se dejó llevar sin rechistar.

En cuanto llegaron, se sentaron en la cama y se abrazaron.

—Lo siento mucho —susurró ella, acariciándole el pelo.

Darien la miró con extrañeza.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes?

—Siento haber sido tan paranoica con lo de Rei y los periodistas —le confesó.

Darien cerró los ojos un momento y dejó que lo acariciara. Después, tomó la cara de Serena entre sus manos y dijo:

—No importa, Serena. Yo sólo te deseo a ti.

Sus labios se encontraron. Darien la tumbó en la cama y se rindió a lo que el futuro les quisiera deparar.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Darien?

Darien alzó la cabeza, que tenía entre sus pechos, y la miró a los ojos sin dejar de acariciarla. Luego, la penetró.

Serena estaba tan excitada que olvido el ruido que la había sobresaltado. Pero entonces, oyó una puerta.

—Sí, yo también lo he oído —dijo él.

—¿Serena? ¿Por qué están las luces encendidas?

Era la voz de Mina. Acababa de llegar.

—Oh, oh...

Serena sintió pánico; conocía a su amiga y sabía que era muy capaz de entrar en su dormitorio y descubrirlos en una situación altamente comprometida. Darien estaba encima de ella, y aunque su trasero era tan famoso que lo habían visto casi todas las mujeres de Estados Unidos, la idea no le hizo ninguna gracia.

Pero Darien no parecía estar preocupado. De hecho, siguió moviéndose lentamente, entrando y saliendo de ella.

Cuando Serena oyó los pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo, ya estaba sintiendo las primeras oleadas del orgasmo.

Pero la suerte estuvo de su parte. Los dos alcanzaron el clímax antes de que la voz de Mina volviera a sonar.

—¿Estás ahí, Serena?

Serena empujó a Darien. Tenía que quitárselo de encima antes de que su compañera de piso abriera la puerta.

—No estoy vestida, Mina... —dijo a toda prisa.

Mina ya empezaba a abrir la puerta, pero se detuvo.

—Es que se me ha caído el helado encima y me he tenido que desnudar... —continuó.

Darien gimió y le murmuró al oído:

—Si quieres, te lamo el helado...

Serena tuvo que resistirse al deseo de esconderlo debajo de la cama.

—De acuerdo —dijo Mina—. Me voy a acostar. Ya hablaremos mañana por la mañana... Ardo en deseos de contarte lo que me han dicho de Darien.

—Seguro que Serena podría decirte un par de cosas —susurró el propio Darien, con humor.

Serena oyó que Mina entraba en su dormitorio y cerraba la puerta. Cuando volvió a mirar a Darien, vio que se había quedado dormido.

Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, contempló sus labios y en ese momento supo que se había enamorado de él.

Ya era demasiado tarde. Si no se hubieran besado nunca, si ella no hubiera ido a su casa, si no hubiera permitido que aquella noche se quedara en su piso, tal vez habría tenido alguna oportunidad. Pero ya no podía hacer nada; había ido demasiado lejos.

Pensó en las noches largas y solitarias que la esperaban cuando se alejara de Darien y se estremeció. Se había acostumbrado a su amor y ya no podía vivir sin él. No sabría qué hacer con su vida.

Desesperada, rompió a llorar.

Darien abrió los ojos en ese momento.

—¿Qué sucede, Serena?

Extendió una mano y le secó las lágrimas.

—Nada, nada...

Serena sonrió e intentó calmarse un poco. Pensándolo bien, estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse con Darien. Tal vez mereciera la pena.

Él la abrazó y le susurró al oído:

—Vamos a casa.

Serena sintió un escalofrío al oír sus palabras. No había dicho que fueran a su casa, sino a casa, simplemente, como si fuera el hogar de los dos.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 15

Serena probó el té que Darien le había preparado. Se había sentado a la mesa de la cocina, vestida únicamente con una camiseta, mientras él preparaba una tortilla.

El mundo parecía más alegre y brillante aquella mañana, como si nada ni nadie les pudiera hacer daño. Darien cocinaba con la habilidad de un profesional, y el aroma del aceite de oliva llenaba la estancia.

—Sospecho que cocinar no te gustaría tanto si fueras tú quien tiene que lavar los cacharros —declaró ella.

Darien la miró.

—Te equivocas. Soy muy limpio en la cocina. Le doy muy poco trabajo a mi ama de llaves —explicó.

Darien se acercó a ella y le acarició un muslo.

Serena le apartó la mano con un gesto juguetón.

—No, no... Tengo que comer algo antes de hacerlo otra vez.

—Entonces, estás de suerte. Porque ya he terminado.

Darien sirvió la tortilla en un plato y apagó el fuego. Después, la tomó por la cintura y la levantó de la silla.

—Eres mi héroe...

Serena alcanzó el plato y salió de la cocina.

El la siguió.

—Anda, cómete la tortilla...

Serena tardó poco en comprobar que Darien Chiba, el famoso actor de Hollywood, sabía preparar tortillas. Pero mientras disfrutaba de ella, sonó el teléfono.

Él se levantó y salió de la habitación para contestar.

Justo entonces, sonó el teléfono móvil de Serena.

—¿Qué quieres, Mina?

—¿Se puede saber dónde estás? —preguntó su amiga con impaciencia.

Serena se levantó, caminó hacia la puerta y miró a Darien, que seguía hablando por el teléfono fijo.

—Estoy desayunando.

—¿Dónde?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Serena, ¿tienes idea de lo que ha pasado?

Serena se preocupó.

—No. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Me encuentro perfectamente. Pero ese tipo, el que Darien despidió, ha hablado con la prensa y ha dicho que nuestro querido actor está saliendo con una de las empleadas de su oficina —respondió.

Serena se quedó helada.

—¿Se sabe con quién... ?

—No, pero sea quien sea, parece que la han visto en compañía de Darien y de Rei —dijo su amiga—. ¿Tienes algo que contarme, Serena?

Serena hizo caso omiso de la pregunta.

—¿Han dicho dónde está Darien?

—Dicen que está en casa de Rei, pero hay periodistas que afirman otra cosa... parece que anoche dejó a Rei y se marchó en un taxi. Todavía no han hablado con la compañía de taxis, de modo que no saben nada más.

A Serena se le revolvió el estómago.

—Tengo que dejarte, Mina...

Serena cortó a su amiga y se giró hacia Darien, que ya había terminado su conversación.

—Lo saben, Darien... los periodistas lo saben. Será mejor que me vaya.

Darien la agarró de los hombros.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque lo saben. Steven ha filtrado la información a la prensa. Seguro que están en la calle, esperando para hablar conmigo... Oh, Dios mío...

—Serena...

Serena miró por la ventana, nerviosa. Tenía la impresión de que detrás de cada árbol se ocultaba un periodista.

—¿Qué, Darien? No sé qué hacer... puede que todavía no hayan llegado... tal vez pueda marcharme sin que se den cuenta.

—Serena...

Serena lo miró.

—Acabo de hablar con Rei —continuó él.

—¿Y qué?

—Que no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Rei ha dicho a los paparazzi que he pasado la noche con ella. Si la prensa quiere hablar conmigo, me estará esperando allí.

Serena se sintió inmensamente aliviada.

—Entonces, me puedo marchar. Me puedo ir antes de que descubran que estás aquí... Nadie conoce mi coche. Si me ven, pensarán que soy una de tus criadas.

—Pero no eres una de mis criadas —le recordó—. No te marches, por favor.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó, fuera de sí.

—Que no te vayas.

—Pero si no me voy, lo descubrirán...

—¿Y qué? Que lo descubran si quieren.

Serena lo miró fijamente, pero no dijo nada.

Darien cerró los ojos, le quitó las manos de los hombros y dijo:

—Está bien, de acuerdo. Sube a vestirte.

Darien volvió a la cocina, decepcionado. Serena deseaba quedarse con él; deseaba seguirlo, arrojarse a sus brazos y decirle que no se preocupara, que todo iba a salir bien.

Pero tenía que marcharse. No quería formar parte su vida; no quería vivir sometida a los caprichos de los periodistas.

Sus días de amor habían terminado.

Había llegado el momento de la separación.

Darien pegó un puñetazo al frigorífico. Estaba tan enfadado que habría roto todos los platos de la cocina; pero se contuvo y apoyó la frente en la puerta de metal.

Serena se marchaba y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Darien sabía desde el principio que, al final, lo abandonaría. Sabía que más tarde o más temprano tomaría la decisión de dejarlo, pero esperaba que cambiara de opinión o que su marcha le resultara más fácil.

Salió de la cocina, deambuló un rato por la casa y subió a la habitación.

Serena estaba sentada en la cama, con semblante sombrío.

—He encontrado los calcetines, pero me falta un zapato —dijo.

Darien echó un vistazo y localizó el zapato en cuestión. Después, se arrodilló ante ella y se lo puso.

Ella se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos. El la miró, la abrazó y le dio un beso lleno de desesperación.

—Adiós, Darien.

Serena salió de la habitación.

—¡Espera!

Ella se detuvo.

—Darien, no compliques más las cosas, te lo ruego. No lo hagas más difícil.

Darien notó el temblor de su voz, pero hizo caso omiso.

—¿Es que puede ser más difícil todavía?

—Por favor, Darien, deja que me vaya.

Serena intentó dirigirse a la cocina, pero él se interpuso y la tomó del brazo.

—Te amo, Serena.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, muy quieta, como si le hubiera dado una bofetada. No podía creer lo que había dicho.

—No te creo, Darien...

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te ganas la vida actuando. ¿Cómo sé que lo dices de verdad? ¿Cómo sé que eres real, Darien?

—Soy tan real como tú, Serena; tan real como lo que siento por ti.

Serena cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Sólo estás fingiendo. Sólo estás jugando conmigo, jugando a tener una vida normal. Pero tú nunca tendrás una vida normal —afirmó—. Es imposible. Eres Darien Chiba, la estrella de cine, el productor que...

—Soy un hombre, maldita sea —bramó él.

Serena se apartó y se llevó una mano a los labios.

—Lo nuestro es imposible, Darien. Tú y yo no podemos estar enamorados. Tú y yo no vivimos en el mismo mundo.

—Está bien. Como quieras.

Darien se había cansado de su inseguridad. Lo había intentado todo y no había servido de nada. Si quería marcharse, no se lo impediría.

Serena se alejó, cruzó el vestíbulo y abrió la puerta principal.

En ese momento, vio el destello de un flash.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO 16

—Volviendo al tema del día —dijo el presentador de televisión—, parece que Rei Hino se ha visto desplazada por una mujer más joven. Esta misma mañana, un periodista ha logrado fotografiar a la joven cuando salía de la mansión de Darien Chiba, aunque todavía no se conoce su identidad. Como recordarán, el ex director financiero de Galaxia Productions, Steven Alfa, anunció el viernes que el famoso actor estaba saliendo con una de sus empleadas.

La cadena de televisión mostró unas imágenes en las que se veía el utilitario de Serena, saliendo de la casa de Darien. Por fortuna, había conseguido escapar sin que los periodistas se le echaran encima; e incluso tuvo la precaución de dar un rodeo durante el camino de vuelta por si alguien la estaba siguiendo.

Después de lo sucedido, Serena lamentaba haber salido por la puerta principal. Lo había hecho así porque para salir por la puerta de atrás, habría tenido que cruzar toda la casa, lo cual implicaba pasar por delante de Darien. Y si él hubiera cambiado de idea y le hubiera pedido que se quedara, ella se habría quedado.

—Si quieres, podemos cambiar de canal —le recordó Mina.

—Lo sé —dijo, derrotada.

A Serena ya no le importaban los periodistas. No le importaba nada en absoluto. Darien le había confesado que la amaba y ella lo había rechazado sin más porque estaba segura de que era lo mejor.

—¿Quieres que hablemos de ello? —preguntó su amiga.

Los ojos de Serena se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

—No.

—¿Te apetece que veamos una película?

—No.

Serena sabía que nunca podría volver a ver _If Only_, su película preferida, la que veía siempre cuando se quería animar. No podría mirar a Darien en la pantalla sin recordar aquellos ojos que la habían mirado, aquellas manos que la habían tocado, aquella boca que le había expresado su amor.

Darien decía que la amaba. Pero eso no era suficiente.

Serena y Mina decidieron que, si se ponía las gafas, cabía la posibilidad de que los paparazzi no la reconocieran. Y hasta se recogió el pelo en una coleta, porque el sábado por la mañana, cuando salió de la casa de Darien, lo llevaba suelto.

A pesar de todas las precauciones que había tomado, Serena estaba muy nerviosa cuando llegó al trabajo en el coche de su amiga.

Aparcar en Galaxia Productions fue más difícil de lo que había imaginado. El aparcamiento estaba lleno de periodistas y de fotógrafos.

Salió del coche, se puso bien las gafas y caminó hacia la entrada, mientras una periodista de televisión anunciaba ante una cámara que Darien Chiba y Andrew Furuhata habían denunciado a su ex director financiero por fraude.

Serena pasó por delante de los reporteros sin llamar la atención. Por lo visto, el truco de la coleta y las gafas había funcionado.

Al entrar en la oficina, la recepcionista la miró un momento; pero siguió con lo suyo. Serena se dirigió al departamento de contabilidad, se sentó a su mesa y encendió el ordenador. Afortunadamente, nadie se acercó a hablar con ella; lo único que le faltaba era que le recordaran que no era ni tan alta ni tan esbelta ni tan bella como Rei Hino.

Al cabo de un rato se quedó sin agua y consideró la posibilidad de levantarse y rellenar la botella en la cocina, como de costumbre. Pero para llegar a la cocina tenía que pasar por delante del despacho de Darien, y no quería correr el riesgo de encontrarse con él.

Recogió el correo electrónico y encontró dos mensajes; los dos eran de Jedite Anderson, el periodista. Serena suspiró y abrió el primero, donde le enviaba su información de contacto y un comentario breve sobre su última conversación telefónica.

Terminó de leer el mensaje y abrió el segundo. Jedite se lo había enviado aquella misma mañana. Le decía que, si necesitaba hablar con alguien, estaba a su disposición.

Serena borró el segundo mensaje, sacó unas cuantas facturas y se puso a introducir los datos en el ordenador. Necesitaba concentrarse en el trabajo.

Entrar en Galaxia Productions fue toda una pesadilla para Darien. Se había puesto unas gafas de sol para disimular sus ojeras, porque no había pegado ojo en toda la noche; pero los periodistas lo acribillaron a preguntas y él tuvo que repetir una y otra vez que no iba a hacer declaraciones y que no tenía nada que decir.

Ya se había puesto en contacto con su jefe de publicidad para asegurarse de que no hiciera declaraciones al respecto; en cuanto a Rei, aceptó no mencionar a Serena a cambio de decir a la prensa que ella lo había abandonado a él y que lo de la empleada había sido posterior a su separación.

Cuando entró en la oficina, la recepcionista lo saludó con una sonrisa lánguida. Darien se acercó al mostrador y esperó a que terminara su conversación telefónica para hablar con ella.

—No me pases ninguna llamada —le dijo—. Si alguien pregunta por mí, limítate a responder que Andrew y yo daremos una conferencia de prensa esta tarde para informar sobre la marcha del director financiero.

—Muy bien.

Darien avanzó por el pasillo. Serena estaba en su mesa, pero él pasó de largo y se dirigió a su despacho porque no quería llamar la atención; mientras fuera posible, mantendría su identidad en secreto.

Llevaba diez minutos en el despacho cuando Andrew entró.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Darien estaba leyendo un guión, que dejó sobre la mesa. De todas formas, era incapaz de concentrarse en el trabajo. Cada vez que lo intentaba, veía el cuerpo desnudo de Serena en su imaginación.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Los rumores son ciertos? —preguntó su socio.

—¿Qué rumores? —dijo Darien, mirando el techo.

—Veamos... Ah, sí, ¿qué te parece el rumor de que estás saliendo con cierta jovencita del departamento de contabilidad? —declaró Andrew con ironía.

Darien apretó los labios y se mantuvo en silencio. Andrew era amigo suyo y tenían confianza, pero no quería hablar de Serena.

—Está bien, no me cuentes nada si no quieres. Pero tendremos que hacer algo. En la oficina se comenta que se ha acostado contigo para quedarse con el puesto de Steven Alfa —declaró Andrew.

—Eso es ridículo.

Andrew alzó las manos en gesto de rendición.

—Sólo te estoy contando lo que se dice. Será mejor que afrontes la situación, y que la afrontes deprisa. En esta empresa no se pueden guardar secretos, Darien... Más tarde o más temprano, la prensa sabrá que se trata de Serena y el asunto nos va a estallar en la cara. Es mejor que te adelantes a los acontecimientos.

Darien se llevó las manos a la cara.

—Lo sé, lo sé... pero ¿qué puedo hacer?

Andrew lo miró con sorpresa.

—No me digas que te has enamorado de ella... Pensé que era algo sin importancia, una forma como otra cualquiera de olvidarte de Rei.

Darien se tranquilizó un poco, aunque seguía tan deprimido como antes.

—Bueno, solventaré ese problema cuando terminemos con Steven.

—Está bien. Pero de momento, sería conveniente que Serena empiece a trabajar conmigo en lugar de contigo.

Darien pegó un puñetazo en la mesa.

—Andrew...

Andrew se levantó.

—No voy a dar mi brazo a torcer, Darien. A partir de ahora, Serena me informará directamente a mí. Además, mañana empezaremos con las entrevistas para elegir un nuevo director financiero. Le he dicho a Molly que se encargue de todo.

Darien se frotó la mandíbula, intentando mantener la calma. Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

—No te preocupes, Andrew. Serena y yo ya no estamos juntos. Puede seguir trabajando conmigo — aseguró.

—No importa si seguís juntos o no. Tenemos que mantener las apariencias —afirmó—. Y hay un asunto igualmente importante... Si a partir de ahora trata conmigo, cabe la posibilidad de que no abandone la empresa. Por si no lo habías notado, es una empleada muy inteligente y con talento para la contabilidad.

—Por supuesto que lo había notado.

—Me alegro. Entonces, nos atendremos a mi plan.

Andrew se dirigió a la salida. Antes de irse, añadió:

—Te ha dado fuerte, ¿eh?

Darien permaneció toda la mañana en el despacho, intentando leer el guión. Cada pocos minutos, alguien llamaba a la puerta y lo interrumpía. A las doce, estaba tan tenso como si fuera a estallar.

Ya había conseguido relajarse y concentrarse en el guión cuando volvieron a llamar.

—¿Quién es? —rugió.

La puerta se abrió un poco.

—Si es mal momento, puedo volver más tarde.

Era Serena.

Darien se estremeció. Notaba su olor a fresa incluso en la distancia.

—¿Qué querías?

—Andrew me ha pedido que lo esperara en tu despacho —explicó.

—¿En mi despacho?

—Sí, no sé por qué —respondió ella, nerviosa—. Pero pensándolo bien, tal vez debería esperar en el pasillo...

El nerviosismo de Serena sirvió para que Darien se sintiera un poco mejor, pero al mismo tiempo, le molestó. Se mostraba insegura con un hombre que la había cubierto de besos, que le había hecho reír, que había compartido sus noches con ella.

—No digas tonterías. Entra y siéntate, Serena. Estoy seguro de que Andrew volverá dentro de un minuto.

Serena sintió la necesidad de huir a toda prisa. La mirada de Darien era tan intensa que su corazón se había acelerado y sus piernas parecían de mantequilla.

Miró hacia el despacho de Andrew, contiguo al de su socio. Habían quedado con ella a mediodía, pero eran las doce y cinco y no había llegado.

Por fin, aceptó el consejo de Darien y se sentó en uno de los sillones, juntando mucho las piernas. Tenía el corazón en un puño y sus mejillas estaban de un color rojo intenso.

—Tranquilízate, Serena. No voy a hacerte nada.

Serena lo miró a los ojos durante un momento, pero se acordó de lo que le había dicho el sábado por la mañana, cuando él le confesó que se había enamorado de ella, y sintió tanta vergüenza que bajó la cabeza.

Darien parecía profundamente herido. Por su culpa.

En ese momento apareció Andrew.

—Siento llegar tarde. Me han llamado por teléfono y... Caramba, hay tanta tensión en el ambiente que se podría cortar con un cuchillo.

Darien miró a su socio.

—¿A qué viene todo esto, Andrew?

Andrew sonrió.

—He pensado que, si vamos a destrozarle la vida a Serena, debería estar preparada.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella.

Andrew la miró con afecto.

—Tenemos que solucionar este problema; pero en Hollywood, la única forma de solucionar estos asuntos es ser tan sinceros que la prensa no pueda descubrir nada más. Después, sólo hay que esperar a que surja un escándalo en otra parte y olviden el asunto.

Serena miró a Darien, que apretó los labios.

—Serena, tenemos que decir la verdad —continuó Andrew—. Darien me ha dicho que su relación ha concluido. Si es cierto, los periodistas se contentarán con saber lo que pasó y perderán interés. Creerán que sólo ha sido otra aventura pasajera.

A Serena se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sabía perfectamente que su relación con Darien había terminado; a fin de cuentas, la había roto ella misma el sábado por la mañana. Pero a pesar de ello, le dolió.

—A partir de ahora, responderás ante mí y ante el director financiero que contratemos —siguió Andrew—. En cuanto a su relación... se deberían alejar tanto como sea posible. Si los ven juntos por ahí, la declaración perderá credibilidad.

—Eso no será un problema —dijo Darien, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Esta semana tengo que ir a Ontario para ayudar a Taiki. Parece que tiene dificultades con algunas escenas de la película.

Serena miró a Darien con angustia. Se iba a marchar y no sabía por cuánto tiempo.

—Me parece una idea excelente. Cuando te marches, la prensa se fijará en ti y nos dejará de incordiar a nosotros. Pero ¿qué haremos con los actos de la semana que viene? Recuerda que tenemos varias nominaciones para los Oscar.

Darien se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana.

—Descuida. Me encargaré yo —respondió.

Serena estaba a punto de romper a llorar, así que carraspeó y dijo:

—Si eso es todo, me voy a comer.

Andrew asintió.

—Como quieras, Serena. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa? Sospecho que las cosas se van a complicar por aquí cuando demos la conferencia de prensa.

—Gracias, Andrew.

Serena se levantó. Antes de salir del despacho, se giró hacia Darien y añadió:

—Que tengas un buen viaje.

Mina la miró como si pensara que se había vuelto loca.

—¿Estás segura de eso?

Serena dejó su porción de pizza en el plato y la miró. Había llorado tanto que no le quedaba una sola lágrima por derramar.

—Tengo que saber lo que dicen. Tengo que estar preparada para mañana —respondió.

—Está bien, encenderé la televisión.

Sin dejar de mirar a su amiga, Mina alcanzó el mando a distancia y pulsó el botón. La luz cegó a Serena durante un momento, pero no le importó. Necesitaba saber lo que había pasado en su ausencia.

—_En un giro sorprendente de los acontecimientos, Galaxia Productions ha vuelto a las portadas de los periódicos tras el éxito de su última película, Night Blooming, que ha recibido varias nominaciones a los Oscar. La empresa ha presentado una denuncia por fraude contra su anterior director financiero, Steven Alfa..._

Steven apareció en ese momento en la pantalla, escoltado por los policías que lo habían detenido.

—_Poco después de su arresto, el señor Alfa declaró a los medios de comunicación que Darien Chiba, copropietario de Galaxia Productions, mantenía una relación amorosa con una de sus empleadas._

La imagen cambió de nuevo. Se vio la mansión de Darien y unas cuantas escenas de archivo sobre su relación con Rei.

—_Hoy mismo, Rei Hino se ha manifestado sorprendida con lo ocurrido y ha declarado que Darien y ella llevan tiempo separados y que su relación es exclusivamente amistosa, aunque algunos medios habían especulado con la posibilidad de que estuvieran juntos otra vez. Por otra parte, Darien Chiba y Andrew Furuhata han dado una conferencia de prensa en la sede de Galaxia Productions para explicar su versión de los hechos._

Serena miró la pantalla con más atención. Darien estaba en la sala de juntas con Andrew, hablando a los periodistas.

—_Hemos puesto las pruebas contra Steven Alfa en manos de nuestro abogado y de la policía. Pero debo añadir que este suceso nos duele profundamente; confiábamos en el señor Alfa y lo teníamos por un empleado muy valioso para la empresa._

Andrew miró a Darien antes de intervenir.

—_Ya hemos empezado a buscar un nuevo director financiero. Contrariamente a lo que se ha comentado, el puesto no lo va a ocupar ninguno de nuestros empleados actuales. Además, hemos introducido algunos cambios en el departamento de contabilidad, que a partir de ahora estará bajo mi supervisión. De ese modo, Darien podrá concentrar sus esfuerzos en el trabajo puramente cinematográfico._

Andrew se detuvo un momento y siguió hablando.

—_Por último, debo decir unas palabras sobre las afirmaciones de nuestro ex director financiero, que acusaba a Darien de mantener una relación con una empleada. Darien sólo lo mantuvo en secreto porque intentaba proteger a esa mujer de la atención de los paparazzi; pero su relación ha concluido y ella prefiere seguir en el anonimato. Espero que la prensa respete sus deseos en este asunto. Muchas gracias._

La imagen volvió a cambiar y el presentador apareció otra vez.

—_Al parecer, Darien Chiba se acaba de marchar a Ontario para participar en el rodaje de una de las películas de Galaxia Productions. Entre tanto, Britney Spears..._

Mina apagó el televisor.

—¿Sabes lo que se dice por ahí? Que Darien se acostó contigo para animarse un poco después de su separación de Rei, y que en realidad se ha marchado a Ontario para ver a Madeline Stark, que acaba de abandonar a Andre Pratt.

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Y tú lo crees?

—Yo no sé qué creer, cariño.

Mina le dio una palmadita para intentar animarla.

—¿Y qué dicen de mí? —le preguntó.

—No dicen gran cosa. La prensa ni siquiera está segura de que la mujer en cuestión fueras tú... pero uno de tus compañeros se ha ido de la lengua, porque saben que Darien y tú habéis estado trabajando hasta muy tarde en la oficina.

Serena necesitaba saber más. Necesitaba saber por qué la había elegido Darien; por qué había estado con ella en lugar de con otra.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No dicen nada más?

—No creo que lo quieras saber. Además, son cosas sin importancia; simples cotilleos y rumores de la prensa amarilla.

—Cotilleos y rumores que a ti te encantan —le recriminó.

Mina le apartó un mechón de la cara.

—Sólo me gustan cuando son cosas divertidas, pero esto no tiene ninguna gracia. ¿Seguro que no quieres que hablemos? Te prometo que se lo filtraré a la prensa—bromeó.

Serena intentó sonreír.

—Ya lo sé, Mina. Es que... es que quiero entender lo que ha pasado.

—¿Qué tienes que entender?

—Por qué me eligió a mí.

Serena derramó una lágrima solitaria y Mina le acercó un pañuelo.

—¿Y por qué no? Eres bonita, inteligente, brillante, encantadora y adoras a los tuyos. ¿Por qué no te iba a elegir a ti?

Serena se secó las lágrimas.

—Darien dijo que me amaba, Mina. Dijo que se había enamorado de mí. ¿Y sabes lo que hice? Puse en duda su amor y lo rechacé.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 17

La semana siguiente fue la más dura de la vida de Serena. Al principio estaba tan paranoica que veía periodistas en todas partes; pero con el transcurso de los días, comprendió que ya se habían olvidado de ella.

Andrew la estaba tratando muy bien. Incluso reunió a la plantilla y les informó de que iban a contratar a un nuevo director financiero, lo cual sirvió para aclarar el ambiente. Pero cada vez que Serena se levantaba y pasaba por delante del despacho de Darien, sentía una angustia insoportable.

A las cuatro de la tarde del viernes, Serena ardía en deseos de marcharse a casa. Sólo le quedaba una hora de trabajo; después, se sentaría en el salón con un helado y una película y disfrutaría de un fin de semana tranquilo.

Justo entonces, sonó el teléfono.

—¿Dígame?

—Hola, Serena, soy Jedite Anderson. No cuelgues, por favor. Sólo te entretendré un minuto — afirmó.

Serena suspiró.

—Te escucho.

—¿Por qué no quedamos en alguna parte? Así me podrías dar tu versión de lo sucedido. Piénsalo... relanzaría mucho tu carrera. Hasta es posible que te hagan una oferta para participar en un _reality show_.

—¿Es que los periodistas no piensan en otra cosa? ¿De verdad crees que quiero salir en las revistas y en la televisión? Si lo crees, estás muy equivocado. No quiero formar parte de ese circo. Maldita sea... soy contable, no una buscona. Te ruego que no vuelvas a llamar.

Serena colgó el teléfono de golpe y se sintió mejor que en toda la semana.

—Bien hecho.

Al oír la voz de Darien, se quedó helada.

No se atrevía a mirar. No estaba preparada. Pero naturalmente, fue incapaz de resistirse a la tentación.

Darien llevaba una camiseta negra y unos vaqueros. Estaba tan guapo como siempre, aunque sus ojos le parecieron más azules que nunca y su sonrisa, más intensa y clara.

—Darien...

—He oído lo que has dicho.

—¿Lo que he dicho? —preguntó, confusa.

—Sí, claro, a ese periodista... Yo no lo habría hecho mejor.

—Ah, te refieres a eso...

Durante un momento, Serena había tenido la absurda idea de que Darien no se refería a su conversación telefónica, sino a lo que había pensado al verlo. Como si el actor tuviera poderes mágicos.

—Bueno, te dejo. Me dirigía a mi despacho cuando...

—¿Has tenido un buen viaje? —acertó a preguntar.

Darien asintió y desapareció en el pasillo.

Serena bajó la cabeza, derrotada. De repente, necesitaba saber si los rumores sobre su viaje a Ontario eran ciertos, si efectivamente se había marchado para estar con aquella actriz, Madeline Stark.

Sacó el móvil del bolso y marcó un número.

Afortunadamente, conocía a una persona que siempre estaba al tanto de las cosas de Hollywood: Mina.

Darien cerró la puerta del despacho.

Acababa de interpretar la mejor escena de su vida. Había fingido que no estaba enamorado de Serena, que no estaba destrozado por dentro. Y si la podía convencer a ella, podría convencer a cualquiera.

Dejó el maletín en el suelo y se sentó en el sofá. Llevaba tantos días sin dormir bien que no podía con su alma.

Segundos después, la puerta se abrió.

—¿Por qué no has pasado a verme?

Era Andrew.

—Déjame en paz...

Andrew entró y cerró la puerta.

—El director de esa película ha llamado para decirme que te has marchado antes de lo que esperaba.

Andrew se refería al director de la película de Ontario, pero Darien no tenía intención de decirle la verdad.

Se había marchado porque necesitaba ver a Serena. Sabía que su relación era imposible, que ella siempre se negaría a estar con él porque no se quería convertir en un personaje público. Pero necesitaba verla de todas formas.

Andrew se sentó delante de su amigo y preguntó:

—¿Y bien? ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿Ni siquiera quieres que te informe sobre el nuevo director financiero?

Darien se recostó y entrecerró los ojos.

—Me has llamado por teléfono todos los días, me has enviado todos sus datos y hasta te empeñaste en que participara en la entrevista por videoconferencia. ¿Es que necesito saber algo más?

—No, Darien, no soy yo quien te ha llamado todos los días. Eso ha sido cosa tuya. Y sé que llamabas porque querías saber de Serena, aunque no hayas pronunciado su nombre en ningún momento —respondió Andrew—. Tienes mal aspecto, amigo...

—Porque acabo de volver de viaje.

—Y en lugar de marcharte a casa, has venido al despacho. ¿Para qué, Darien? ¿Para sentarse en el despacho sin hacer nada? Dame un respiro, hombre. Te he visto hace un momento, cuando has entrado en el departamento de contabilidad para hablar con Serena.

—Sólo estaba...

—No mientas —lo interrumpió—. La mirabas como quien acaba de encontrar agua en mitad del desierto. ¿Por qué no arregláis las cosas? Esa chica lleva una semana infernal; todas las mañanas aparece con ojeras y aspecto de haber estado llorando. Es evidente que esto le resulta muy doloroso. Deberían hablar y solucionarlo de una vez.

Darien miró a su socio con sorpresa.

—Vamos, Andrew... tú no lo entiendes. Serena no quiere formar parte de la industria del espectáculo.

—No estoy hablando de la industria del espectáculo. Estoy hablando de ti, Darien.

—Pero la industria y yo somos lo mismo. Siempre ha formado parte de mi vida y ni quiero ni puedo escapar de ella. Desgraciadamente, Serena no se encuentra en la misma situación. Odia nuestro mundo.

—Puede que cambie de opinión...

—No, no cambiará de opinión. Hollywood es mi vida, Andrew. Y aunque dejara de actuar, seguiría siendo el hijo de Armando Chiba y Mitsuki Shield, un personaje público, un hombre famoso. Si ella no quiere esa vida, no podremos estar juntos.

A Serena le costaba respirar. Al oír que alguien avanzaba por el pasillo, contuvo la respiración y no soltó el aire hasta que comprobó que no se trataba de Darien. La última hora en el trabajo estaba resultando la más larga de su vida.

Sólo faltaban un par de minutos para las cinco cuando volvió a oír pasos en el corredor. Esta vez era Darien, y se pegó tal susto que hasta se llevó la mano al corazón.

—Siento haberte asustado.

—No importa... De todas formas, estaba a punto de marcharme.

Serena se levantó, alcanzó el bolso y lo apretó contra su pecho como para protegerse con él. Después, pasó a su lado y se dirigió a la salida.

—Espera un momento, Serena.

Ella se detuvo en seco.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo —continuó.

—Tengo que irme, Darien.

—¿Puedo acompañarte al coche?

Darien se giró y chocó con él. No había notado que estuviera tan cerca.

Darien la tomó del brazo para ayudarla a recuperar el equilibrio.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, sí...

—Por la cara que pones, lo dudo —dijo con humor.

Serena se relajó un poco.

—Espero que sigamos siendo amigos —añadió Darien.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso no es posible.

—Comprendo... Pero de todos modos, ¿te puedo acompañar?

—No, Darien.

Darien le dedicó una sonrisa que era apenas una sombra de sus sonrisas del pasado.

—Está bien, como quieras. Que tengas un buen fin de semana.

Darien dio media vuelta y desapareció, dejándola allí con el corazón roto.

:::::::::::

—Sé que estás ahí —gritó Mina desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—No, no estoy —afirmó, aferrándose al cojín de la cama.

—Si quieres, podría quedarme contigo. Puedo llamar a la empresa y decirles que me tomo el día libre por motivos personales.

—No, Mina. Tienes que irte... No te preocupes. Estaré bien.

—Bueno, pero si me necesitas, llámame por teléfono a cualquier hora del día o de la noche. A la vuelta, compraré helado y una de esas comidas preparadas que tienen pocas calorías... ya sabes, para equilibrar el exceso del helado —afirmó.

—Gracias... Y márchate ya. Estoy bien.

—De acuerdo. Te veré el miércoles. Intenta dormir un poco.

Serena esperó hasta que Mina salió de la casa. Entonces, se levantó de la cama, se dirigió al salón y metió la copia de _If Only_ en el reproductor de DVD. A continuación, fue a la cocina con intención de sacar el helado que quedaba.

Mina le había dejado una nota en el frigorífico. Le rogaba que hiciera el favor de comer algo más que helado.

Regresó al salón, se sentó en el sofá y volvió a ver toda la película de Darien, hasta el beso final de Tom y Elizabeth, los protagonistas. Pero esta vez tuvo una revelación, algo que no había comprendido hasta entonces. El hombre que interpretaba el papel de Tom en _If Only_ no era Darien. Sus sonrisas y sus miradas se parecían a las de Darien, pero no eran las mismas; no eran las que le había dedicado a ella.

Había cometido un error muy grave. Había confundido al actor con el hombre real. Pero Darien no estaba actuando cuando la besaba o la acariciaba. Estaba con ella, sólo con ella. Y cuando por fin se atrevió a confesarle su amor, lo rechazó.

—¿Qué he hecho? —murmuró, desesperada.

Se levantó de la cama y corrió a su dormitorio.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO 18

Media hora después, Serena detuvo el coche frente al portero automático de la mansión de Darien Chiba. Había salido de casa tan deprisa que sólo se molestó en ponerse un pantalón encima del pijama y en hacerse una coleta.

Miró a los dos lados de la calle y vio a un fotógrafo de prensa en uno de los coches que estaban aparcados. Pero no le importó.

Pulsó el botón del portero y cerró los ojos. Los segundos posteriores se le hicieron tan largos que pensó que Darien había salido. Y ya estaba a punto de meter la marcha atrás y volver al piso cuando oyó su voz.

—¿Quién es?

—¿Darien?

La verja se abrió y Serena condujo hasta el garaje de la mansión, preguntándose si Darien sería capaz de perdonarla, si todavía estaba enamorado de ella, si aceptaría sus disculpas o la echaría de allí.

Cuando bajó del coche, se dirigió directamente a la cocina. Darien no estaba.

Lo buscó por toda la casa, sin éxito, hasta que se le ocurrió que podía estar en el invernadero. A fin de cuentas, era su lugar preferido.

Entró en la inmensa sala llena de árboles y flores y avanzó por el camino hasta llegar al cenador. Darien la esperaba apoyado en una columna, con expresión sombría. Serena lo miró y tuvo miedo de que la odiara.

—¿Por qué has venido?

Serena carraspeó.

—Porque tengo miedo.

—¿De qué?

—De ti, de mí, de las cámaras de los fotógrafos, de lo que siento...

Darien se apartó de la columna.

—¿Por qué tienes miedo de mí?

—Porque no sé cuándo estás actuando.

Darien quiso hablar, pero ella alzó una mano para que le permitiera seguir.

—Mis experiencias con los hombres no han sido muy buenas, Darien. ¿Sabes que estuve en un internado hasta que fui a la universidad?

—Sí, me lo contaste.

—Cuando empecé la carrera, era tan inexperta que no sabía nada de nada. Mi primer novio, Seiya, me abandonó después de que hiciéramos el amor por primera vez. Y los chicos que se me acercaban en la universidad sólo pretendían utilizarme para llegar a Mina... Confiaba en ellos y siempre me tomaban el pelo —le confesó—. Pero sus actuaciones, a diferencia de las tuyas, eran muy malas.

Darien se apoyó otra vez en la columna.

—Nunca había sentido lo que siento por ti — continuó—. Quiero que sea real, porque mis sentimientos son reales. Me siento tan maravillosamente bien cuando estoy contigo, me gusta tanto que me quieras... Me he enamorado de ti, Darien.

Darien no se movió.

—Pero ¿cómo sé que no estás actuando? —insistió ella—. ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que lo nuestro es real?

—No puedes estar segura; nadie puede estar seguro de eso. Tienes que confiar en mí. No llegaremos a nada si desconfías de mí.

—Quiero confiar en ti. Quiero estar a tu lado... El otro día no hablaba en serio. Lamento haber dicho esas cosas...

—Pues yo hablaba muy en serio, Serena.

Darien se acercó entonces y se detuvo frente a ella, pero sin tocarla.

—Por favor, Darien, perdóname. Te amo.

—Mi vida sigue siendo la que era, Serena. No ha cambiado en estos días ni va a cambiar en el futuro —le advirtió.

—Lo sé.

—Los periodistas te sacarán fotografías y te seguirán a todas partes, esperando que hagas algo espectacular, algo que les sirva de noticia.

Serena lo tomó de la mano.

—Si estoy contigo, todo será espectacular —bromeó.

Serena se apretó contra él y lo besó en los labios.

Durante unos segundos, DArien permaneció inmóvil, sin reaccionar. Serena se sintió terriblemente insegura y pensó que se había equivocado, pero Darien la abrazó entonces, la miró con cariño y la llevó al banco del cenador, donde se sentaron.

—Te amo, Darien. Te amo con toda mi alma.

Darien tomó su cara entre las manos y la miró a los ojos.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Serena.

Se besaron lenta y apasionadamente, tan lenta y tan apasionadamente que Serena no pudo soportarlo más. Se levantó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, sintiendo el contacto de su erección en la entrepierna.

Después, se inclinó hacia delante y frotó los senos contra su pecho. Darien se sintió desfallecer, pero refrenó el impulso de acariciarla y se limitó a besarla otra vez en la boca.

Serena sintió la necesidad apremiante de desnudarse. Había demasiada ropa entre ellos.

Se levantó, se quitó las sandalias, se liberó de la chaqueta del pijama y dejó los pantalones y las braguitas para el final. Darien devoró su cuerpo desnudo con la mirada, pero a ella no le importó. Lo deseaba. Lo necesitaba.

Se sentó otra vez sobre él, le desabrochó la camisa y llevó uno de sus senos a la boca de Darien. Él empezó a succionar y ella sintió una descarga eléctrica tan fuerte que se mordió el labio inferior sin poder evitarlo.

Segundos más tarde, Darien se quitó la camisa. Serena se apartó de nuevo y lo levantó; luego, se arrodilló delante de él, le desabrochó los pantalones y se los bajó junto con los calzoncillos.

Ya no quedaba nada entre ellos. Pero no era suficiente.

Volvieron al banco y retomaron la posición anterior. Llevaban tanto tiempo sin hacer el amor que estaban desesperados. Darien metió una mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, sacó un preservativo y se lo puso a toda prisa.

Serena descendió sobre él hasta que la penetró.

Darien gimió y ella se empezó a mover despacio.

Él cerró las manos sobre su cintura y ella le clavó las uñas en la espalda mientras aumentaban el ritmo y la intensidad de las acometidas.

Serena tardó poco en llegar al orgasmo. Y Darien la siguió enseguida.

—Te amo —dijo ella, con voz temblorosa.

Darien le apartó el pelo de la cara, la besó con suma dulzura y dijo:

—Y yo nunca he querido a nadie como te quiero a ti.

Darien seguía sin poder creer que Serena estuviera allí, dormida en su cama.

Le acarició la espalda con un dedo y pensó en los días anteriores. Se había marchado a Ontario porque no soportaba estar cerca de Serena sin poder tenerla; sin embargo, la distancia no sirvió para cambiar las cosas. La amaba demasiado.

Llevó la mano a su cadera y admiró su cuerpo. Serena sonrió, pero se puso seria enseguida; Darien lo notó, supo que fingía estar dormida y decidió torturarla un poco.

Introdujo la mano entre sus muslos y la masturbó ligeramente. Serena gimió y se empezó a frotar contra él, sin abrir los ojos en ningún momento.

Darien se giró hacia la mesita de noche y alcanzó un preservativo. A continuación, se puso encima de ella, le levantó las piernas y la penetró.

—Buenos días —susurró a su oído.

—Buenos días —dijo ella.

Él se empezó a mover dentro de Serena y ella pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Pero esta vez, cuando llegaron al orgasmo y se abrazaron, satisfechos, Darien permaneció dentro de su cuerpo.

—Definitivamente, es una mañana preciosa — dijo ella.

Darien la miró con amor.

—Tengo una idea —continuó Serena—. ¿Qué te parece si salimos a desayunar?

Serena había tomado una decisión. Si iban a estar juntos, tendría que acostumbrarse a los periodistas y que la vieran con él. Darien era actor y eso no iba a cambiar. Pero aún no las tenía todas consigo; no estaba segura de poder soportarlo.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja y dijo:

—¿Adónde quieres ir?


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO 19

La idea de salir era de Serena, pero después de ver la sonrisa de Darien, no se habría podido negar en ningún caso. En el fondo, deseaba encerrarse en el cuarto de baño y quedarse allí; sin embargo, sabía que más tarde o más temprano tendría que enfrentarse a la prensa. Así que sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y se dejó llevar.

Se sentaron en la terraza del Polo Lounge, en el hotel Beverly Hills. Naturalmente, habían pasado por su casa y Serena se había cambiado de ropa; pero se sentía extrañamente desnuda con el top, los vaqueros y las sandalias que había elegido.

Darien se sentó frente a ella, al sol, y su sonrisa era más radiante que la luz de la mañana.

Serena se dio cuenta de que estaban rodeados de famosos, aunque ninguno les dedicó su atención. Parecían tan ajenos a su presencia como a la de los fotógrafos que se agolpaban al otro lado de la calle.

Darien notó su incomodidad, se echó hacia delante y la tomó de la mano.

—Relájate, Serena. Sólo vamos a desayunar. Nadie va a entrar en el hotel para raptamos —le aseguró.

Serena soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Espero que no...

—Tranquilízate y come. Somos dos personas que están desayunando, nada más.

—Sí, pero la gente normal no aparece al día siguiente en la portada de las revistas del corazón. Nadie se fijaba en mí hasta que te conocí.

—Yo me fijé en ti... —puntualizó—. Anda, come algo. Después, te llevaré de compras.

Serena miró el cruasán gigante que le habían servido y probó un bocado. Darien sonrió y sacudió la cabeza antes de alcanzar su café.

Ella ya se había tranquilizado un poco cuando vio que un grupo de quinceañeras se acercaban a su mesa.

—Oh, Dios mío... ¡es Darien Chiba! —dijo una rubia.

—¿Podría firmarme un autógrafo? —preguntó una morena.

Darien sonrió.

—Por supuesto. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Darien firmó el autógrafo a la morena. Entonces, la rubia sacó una cámara y preguntó:

—¿Puedo hacerle una fotografía?

—Claro que sí. Pero dense prisa o se me enfriará el desayuno... —bromeó.

La rubia le hizo la fotografía y las jovencitas se marcharon entre risas después de darle las gracias.

Darien miró a Serena y le extrañó que sonriera.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—De tu sonrisa. Esas chicas creen que la sonrisa que tienes en el cine es maravillosa, pero no saben las que me dedicas a mí...

Darien le acarició una mano. Serena notó el flash de una cámara e hizo caso omiso. Sabía que tenía que acostumbrarse.

Después de desayunar, él la llevó a un centro comercial y se dirigió a una boutique muy famosa. Serena se detuvo de repente, lo cual le sorprendió.

—¿Es que no quieres entrar?

—Sí, pero no puedo permitirme el lujo de comprar nada y me voy a sentir como Julia Roberts en _Pretty Woman_. Las chicas como yo no entran en boutiques como ésa. Nos limitamos a mirar los escaparates.

—¿Y si te quiero regalar algo? —preguntó él.

—No tienes que regalarme nada.

—¿Y si quiero que me acompañes a la ceremonia de los Oscar? ¿Aceptarías un regalo entonces? —declaró.

Serena lo miró con asombro.

—¿A la ceremonia de los Oscar?

—Sí, eso es lo que he dicho. Quiero que me acompañes, Serena.

Darien le dedicó una sonrisa tan bella que no le habría podido negar nada.

—Pero necesitaría un vestido especial...

—No te preocupes por eso. Ya me encargo yo.

::::::::::::::

—Cuando Darien me dijo que tenía un proyecto para mí, pensé que sería algo más que esto —dijo la mujer, apretando los labios—. En fin, voy a salir un momento. Necesito fumarme un cigarrillo.

La mujer salió de la oficina. Serena alcanzó el teléfono móvil y aprovechó la oportunidad para enviarle un mensaje a Mina:

_Contéstame. Necesito vestido para los Oscar. La loca ha salido a fumar. N._

Pulsó el botón y envió el mensaje. Unos segundos después, recibió la respuesta de su amiga:

_Estará celosa. Pídele un vestido de Vera Wang u Óscar de la Renta._

A Serena no le habría importado nada que Mina la sustituyera o que al menos, la acompañara. Charity Christian, la amiga de Darien, se había fumado cuatro cigarrillos en media hora; y cada vez que volvía al estudio y la miraba, salía a fumarse uno más. Por lo visto, la consideraba un caso perdido.

Cuando Charity regresó, le dijo:

—He estado haciendo unas llamadas y creo que he encontrado algo. Tienes unos ojos razonablemente bonitos.

Serena apretó los labios, molesta.

—Creo que Vera Wang o Donna Karan podrían prepararte un vestido. Levántate —ordenó.

Serena se levantó.

—No, el rojo no sería apropiado para ti. Sobre todo si te sigues ruborizando todo el tiempo como una colegiala —ironizó—. Tu cintura es bastante decente. Pero recuerda que debes sonreír de vez en cuando.

—¿Vas a tardar mucho? Se supone que tengo que ir a trabajar...

Serena intentó no perder la paciencia. Se estaba sometiendo a esa tortura por Darien, por la ceremonia de los Oscar.

Aún no podía creer que la hubiera invitado. Todo aquello le parecía un sueño. Pero no era un sueño; iba a llevar un vestido de lujo y joyas que ella no habría podido comprar ni con el sueldo de varios años.

Se sentía como si fuera la Cenicienta. Salvo por el detalle de que la madrastra del cuento, Charity, fumaba hasta por los codos.

Charity se acercó entonces a ella y le tomó las medidas. Después, volvió a la mesa de diseño e hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Ya te puedes ir. Te llamaré mañana y te diré cuándo tienes que volver para probarte los vestidos.

Serena alcanzó su bolso.

—Gracias.

Salió del estudio y respiró hondo al llegar a la calle.

Iba a ser todo lo que Darien esperaba de ella. Sería elegante, indiferente, decidida.

Ella habría preferido quedarse al margen. Pero Darien le había pedido que lo acompañara y sabría estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

Serena detuvo el coche en el aparcamiento de Galaxia Productions y se estremeció al ver a los periodistas que estaban al otro lado de la calle. La prensa ya sabía que habían pasado juntos el fin de semana, pero no estaba de humor para someterse a sus interrogatorios.

Ya estaba a punto de salir del coche cuando salió del edificio y le abrió la portezuela.

—Buenos días, Serena...

Serena salió y él la tomó de la mano. Como cabía esperar, los fotógrafos se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

—No te preocupes —le susurró él—. Entraremos tranquilamente en el edificio y no hablaremos con nadie. ¿Qué tal te ha ido con Charity?

—Bien —contestó mientras cruzaban el aparcamiento—. Me llamará mañana para que me pruebe los vestidos. ¿A qué hora es el acto de hoy?

Darien se detuvo en la puerta de la empresa.

—Serena te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que, cuando dices «bien», es que algo te molesta y no quieres hablar.

Serena apartó la vista.

—No pasa nada, en serio...

—Serena, eres una mujer preciosa. Sé que Charity puede ser muy dura, pero es una profesional excelente y estoy seguro de que te encontrará la ropa perfecta.

Darien se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Deberíamos entrar —dijo ella.

—Está bien, entremos...

Darien la acompañó al departamento de contabilidad, donde se separaron.

—Te veré esta noche —le prometió él.

Serena se sentó a su mesa e intentó concentrarse en el trabajo y hacer caso omiso de las miradas de curiosidad de sus compañeros.

Cuando llegó la hora de comer, Darien y Andrew se marcharon juntos. Serena se quedó en la oficina, y poco después se le acercó una mujer tan alta y tan guapa que podría haber sido modelo. Sabía que trabajaba en Galaxia Productions, pero era la primera vez que se dirigía a ella.

—Es un buen truco lo de salir con el jefe para trepar en la escala social.

Serena la miró con asombro.

—¿Cómo?

—No te preocupes; todas hacemos lo que sea necesario para salir adelante; pero eres la primera que se gana el afecto de Darien Chiba. El sólo salía con actrices; no con...

La mujer, cuyo desprecio era evidente, no terminó la frase. Serena lamentó no ser como Mina. Su amiga la habría puesto en su sitio.

—¿Cómo has conseguido echarle el lazo? ¿Te desnudaste delante de él? ¿Te pusiste de rodillas y le empezaste a...?

—Discúlpame, pero estoy trabajando —la interrumpió.

—¿Por qué te molestas en trabajar? Darien es un hombre inmensamente rico. Es todo lo que una mujer podría desear.

Serena le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Después, se levantó, entró en el cuarto de baño y se escondió en uno de los cubículos.

Aún estaba allí cuando la puerta del servicio se abrió y oyó voces de mujeres.

—Es increíble —dijo una—. Hay que tener mucha cara para pavonearse por toda la oficina como lo ha hecho, con Darien Chiba pegado a ella como un perro faldero.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—Me han dicho que Darien la está utilizando para vengarse de Rei Hino por haberlo abandonado.

Serena contuvo la respiración.

—Yo creo que Darien está con ella por la publicidad. Creo que es una forma de burlarse del mundo de Hollywood.

—Sí, es posible que estés en lo cierto. La gente está tan extrañada por esa relación que tendrá la atención de los periodistas durante una buena temporada. Pero hay algo seguro... cuando se separen, nadie se acordará de ella.

Serena permaneció en el cubículo hasta que las mujeres se marcharon. Su conversación le había afectado profundamente. Ya no estaba tan convencida de que Darien la amara de verdad. Cabía la posibilidad de que tuvieran razón, de que sólo estuviera con ella por vengarse de Rei o por conseguir publicidad.

Esperó unos minutos en el cuarto de baño, para asegurarse de que no se cruzaría con las mujeres que se acababan de marchar. Después, se dirigió a su mesa, apagó el ordenador, tomó el bolso y salió de la oficina sin mirar a los ojos a nadie.

Cuando entró en su coche, miró a su alrededor. Había periodistas por todas partes.

Se preguntó cómo era posible que los actores lo soportaran. Qué hacían para evitar las fotografías cuando les rompían el corazón y tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPÍTULO 20

El acto duró más de lo que Darien recordaba. Las conversaciones y las poses delante de los fotógrafos se le hicieron interminables; sólo quería marcharse y volver con Serena.

Tras despedirse de Andrew, sacó el móvil y la llamó, pero le saltó el contestador automático. Extrañado, decidió llamar a la oficina.

—Galaxia Productions, ¿dígame?

—Soy Darien. ¿Me puedes poner con Serena?

—Me temo que no. Se ha marchado hace unos minutos.

Darien cortó la comunicación sin decir una palabra más. Sospechaba que había pasado algo durante su ausencia, porque sabía que Serena nunca salía del trabajo antes de tiempo.

Tuvo miedo de que le pasara lo mismo que le había pasado con Lita, pero prefirió no sacar conclusiones. Serena le había dicho que quería formar parte de su vida y que se acostumbraría a todo lo que eso implicaba. Además, él era lo que era; no podía cambiar su mundo ni ofrecerle la vida tranquila y sin complicaciones que a ella le habría gustado.

Se preguntó dónde se habría metido y pensó que seguramente habría vuelto a la mansión. Habían quedado en verse después del trabajo, y si todavía quería verlo, la mansión era el lugar más lógico.

Serena volvió a pulsar el mando a distancia. Darien le había dado los códigos de la entrada de la casa, de modo que no tuvo ningún problema para entrar; pero cuando quiso encender el DVD para ver _If Only_ por vez enésima, fracasó miserablemente.

Al final, se cansó y probó con el mando de la televisión. La pantalla se encendió enseguida, pero no salió nada.

—Maldito mando...

—Yo no lo encuentro tan terrible.

Serena se asustó. Darien había entrado en la sala sin que se diera cuenta.

Se sentó a su lado, alcanzó el mando a distancia y pulsó un botón. El menú principal apareció inmediatamente.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? He pulsado todos los botones y no he conseguido nada... ya me había rendido con el DVD.

—Será porque tienes los dedos fríos y los has pulsado mal. Déjame que te los caliente.

Darien le agarró las manos y se las frotó. Después, sin dejar de mirarla, le acarició los labios y besó el mando a distancia.

—Prueba ahora —dijo—. Pulsa este botón.

Serena obedeció y el reproductor de DVD cobró vida al instante.

—¿Lo ves?

Darien le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y ella apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho. En cuanto oyó los latidos de su corazón, se relajó.

—¿Por qué te has marchado tan pronto del trabajo?

—No me he marchado tan pronto...

Darien la miró con escepticismo.

—Nunca te marchas antes de tiempo, Serena.

—Bueno, yo...

—Dímelo. Confía en mí.

Serena tardó un momento en responder.

—Ha sido por algo que he oído —le confesó.

—¿Tengo que despedir a alguien?

Darien lo dijo con una voz tan seria que ella se asustó.

—No, no quiero que despidas a nadie —respondió a toda prisa—. Es que ellas... yo... es que no entiendo nada.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

—¿Por qué yo? Entre todas las mujeres que podrías haber elegido... ¿Por qué yo?

Darien la miró con un cariño inmenso.

—¿Y por qué no?

Ella cerró los ojos.

—Porque no soy fantástica ni fabulosa. Sólo estoy a mano.

Él la besó con suavidad.

—Tienes razón, Serena. El mundo está lleno de mujeres que darían cualquier cosa por estar conmigo. ¿Quién no querría salir con un hombre que todos los días se enfrenta a cien cámaras? ¿Quién no querría estar con un hombre que desaparece durante semanas para marcharse a rodar películas con actrices preciosas?

—Si intentas animarme, no lo estás consiguiendo —murmuró contra su pecho.

—Nunca había conocido a nadie que me hiciera sentir como tú. Eres preciosa y amable. Cuando estoy contigo, me siento capaz de caminar sobre el agua. Me encanta tu sonrisa y tu rubor; te adoro cuando te inclinas sobre la mesa y te concentras en los números como si fueran lo más importante del universo... y soy feliz cuando me despierto por la mañana y te encuentro a mi lado.

Serena derramó una lágrima. Darien se la secó con un dedo y añadió:

—Te amo.

Serena cerró los brazos alrededor de su cuello y pensó que, a pesar de sus temores, algunos sueños se hacían realidad.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Mina volvió a casa a tiempo de acompañar a Serena al estudio de Charity Christian. Darien se había ofrecido a llevarlas, pero quiso ir con su amiga para poder darle una sorpresa. Además, ahora se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarse a Charity.

—¿Crees que tendrá algo de mi número? —preguntó Mina, mirando unas sandalias preciosas.

—Ten cuidado. Esas sandalias valen diez mil dólares —se oyó la voz de Charity a través de la puerta. Debía de haber salido a fumar un cigarrillo.

Mina la miró con asombro.

—Bueno, creo que he conseguido encontrar lo que estábamos buscando —intervino Charity.

Segundos después, apareció una mujer con un montón de vestidos. Mina se acercó y se quedó anonadada con las telas. Los colores eran maravillosos; había negros, tonos crema, azules profundos y verdes oscuros. Serena pasó una mano por un vestido de seda celeste claro y pensó que cualquier mujer habría estado bella con él.

—Desnúdate, Serena. Así podremos empezar antes de que me apetezca fumarme otro cigarrillo — dijo Charity.

—¿Dónde está el probador? —preguntó Natalie.

—Ahí mismo, donde estás. Y no pongas esa cara... No tienes nada que tu amiga y yo no hayamos visto antes. Empieza con éste.

—Creo que debería probarse el de Óscar de la Renta —dijo Mina.

Mientras Mina y Charity hablaban sobre moda, Serena se quitó la ropa y se quedó en braguitas y sostén. Se sentía muy incómoda, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por ganarse la admiración de Darien.

—Querida mía, deberías quemar la ropa que llevas —afirmó Charity—. Te estropean totalmente la figura.

Serena se ruborizó.

—Levanta los brazos.

Serena levantó los brazos y Charity le puso un vestido de color crema con ayuda de Mina. Le quedaba como un guante, pero se abría demasiado en la espalda.

—No, éste no me parece adecuado —dijo Charity.

—Definitivamente, no —sentenció Mina.

Serena siguió probándose vestidos, pero todos tenían algún problema. A medida que pasó el tiempo, se relajó y dejó de sentirse mal por estar en ropa interior. Además, los vestidos eran tan bonitos que se sentía muy especial con ellos.

Por fin, se puso el de color celeste claro. Tenía una línea de diamantes por debajo del pecho y las faldas caían con la suavidad de una nube. Parecía la princesa de un cuento de hadas.

Mina la admiró en el espejo.

—Vaya... Vera Wang sabe cómo vestir a una mujer.

—Sí, indudablemente tiene potencial —observó Charity, que empezó a ponerle alfileres—. Con el maquillaje y el peinado apropiados, podría servir. Lo ajustaré y te llamaré la semana que viene para que vengas a probártelo. También llamaré al peluquero; así estarás preparada para el gran día.

Mina sonrió a Serena.

—Eres como la Cenicienta a punto de ir al baile.


	21. Chapter 21

CAPÍTULO 21

—No, Darien, no ha habido ningún problema. Ven a recogerme al estudio de Charity. Te esperaré aquí.

Serena cortó la comunicación y se miró en el espejo. Estaba perfectamente maquillada y no podía negar que el peluquero había hecho un trabajo excelente con su cabello, que había recogido en un tocado con un clip de diamantes.

Charity paseaba de un lado a otro, moviendo la mano como si sostuviera un cigarrillo imaginario. Parecía tan nerviosa como Serena.

—¿Recuerdas cómo tienes que andar?

—Sí, claro que sí.

Serena había estado practicando con los zapatos de tacón alto durante dos días seguidos, pero el esfuerzo había merecido la pena. Estaba verdaderamente preciosa.

—¿Y los gestos? ¿Te acordarás? No mires directamente a las cámaras, no pongas los brazos en jarras y no olvides menear las caderas.

—No lo olvidaré...

—Anda, date la vuelta para ver si tienes alguna arruga en la espalda.

Serena se dio la vuelta. Charity comprobó el vestido, se acercó a una mesa que estaba llena de bolsos y eligió uno pequeño. Después, le metió un pintalabios dentro y dijo:

—Esto es todo lo que necesitas.

Serena asintió y contempló su transformación en el espejo. Estaba más alta y elegante que nunca, y tan bella que tuvo la impresión de encontrarse delante de otra persona.

Las semanas anteriores habían sido las más emocionantes y felices de su vida. Todavía se sentía desconcertada cuando abría una revista y veía una fotografía suya, pero estaba con Darien y lo demás le importaba muy poco.

—Bueno, Darien llegará dentro de unos minutos... —dijo, presa del nerviosismo.

—No te preocupes por nada, Serena —declaró Charity—. Recuerda lo que te he dicho y lo harás bien. Pero ten en cuenta que no se trata sólo de ti; lo que hagas hoy también afectará a la imagen de Darien e incluso a la mía... Dios mío, estoy tan tensa que necesito otro cigarrillo.

Charity salió de la habitación. Serena habría dado cualquier cosa por poder sentarse, pero no quería arrugar el vestido.

Darien le había dado todos los pormenores de la ceremonia. Hasta sabía lo que tenía que hacer cuando los periodistas se acercaran a él y lo entrevistaran en la alfombra roja de la entrada. Serena se sentía razonablemente segura, pero tenía miedo de trastabillar con los zapatos de tacón alto.

Todavía se estaba mirando en el espejo cuando Darien entró en la habitación. Llevaba un esmoquin impactante y parecía exactamente lo que era, una estrella de cine.

—Estas arrebatadora —le dijo.

Serena se ruborizó.

—Te daría un beso, pero no quiero quitarte el carmín.

—Tú tampoco estás mal... —dijo ella, sonriendo.

—¿Nos vamos?

Salieron del estudio, se despidieron de Charity y subieron a la limusina que los estaba esperando. Cuando llegaron al Kodak Theatre, Serena estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. En cuestión de unos segundos, se encontraría avanzando por la alfombra roja, entre cientos de personas y cámaras de todas las televisiones del mundo.

—¿Nerviosa? —preguntó él.

—¿Y tú?

—Antes me ponía nervioso, pero nunca he sufrido de miedo escénico. Uno de mis profesores me dio un truco que no falla... imagina que los demás están desnudos.

—Oh, no, ahora voy a ver gente desnuda por todas partes...

Serena intentó bajar la ventanilla para respirar un poco de aire fresco, pero no pudo y Darien tuvo que intervenir.

—Saldrá bien. Estaré todo el tiempo a tu lado y no te perderé de vista —dijo él—. Y no te preocupes si vomitas en la alfombra roja. No serías la primera.

Serena lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Era una broma, cariño, sólo una broma...

La limusina llegó por fin a la entrada. Serena vio las cámaras de televisión y estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto.

—Te amo, Serena.

—Y yo a ti...

La portezuela se abrió y los focos la cegaron. Cuando salieron, la gente empezó a gritar a su alrededor e incluso algunos intentaban tocarlos, pero Darien la tomó de la mano y la tranquilizó enseguida.

—Vamos, Serena. Y no te preocupes tanto... ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

—¿Que tropiece y me caiga?

—Si te tropiezas, te prometo que te sostendré.

Empezaron a avanzar por la alfombra roja, entre la multitud.

—Sonríe, Serena. Relájate, todo saldrá bien.

Serena sonrió. Darien se detuvo un momento y firmó un par de autógrafos antes de dirigirse a la cola donde estaban los periodistas.

—Vuelvo enseguida —le dijo.

Serena se sintió desfallecer, pero Darien le apartó el pelo de la cara y aquel simple gesto bastó para que recobrara las fuerzas.

Mientras él hablaba con la prensa, ella se mantuvo al margen. Por fin, al cabo de unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, Darien volvió a su lado y la llevó a un lugar razonablemente tranquilo, lejos de los periodistas y de los focos.

—¿Serena?

Ella lo miró.

—Tengo que conceder unas cuantas entrevistas. Me gustaría que me acompañaras, pero si prefieres entrar y sentarte...

Serena se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber qué hacer.

—Todo esto forma parte de lo que soy —continuó él, mirándola con intensidad—. Sinceramente, no quiero estar solo cuando me entrevisten; quiero compartir este momento contigo... quiero compartir todos los momentos contigo.

Serena respiró hondo.

—Y yo también quiero estar contigo, Darien. Es que...

—Pues si quieres estar conmigo, ven y forma parte de mi vida. No te escondas en una esquina. Confía en mí. No te dejaré en la estacada. Te lo prometo.

Serena sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y asintió. Darien le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y la besó en los labios.

En ese momento, Serena encontró la respuesta a la pregunta que le había formulado unos segundos antes. Lo peor que le podía pasar no era tropezar y caerse; lo peor que le podía pasar era perder a Darien Chiba.

Darien se sentía como si fuera la primera vez que se presentaba en público. Estaba tan preocupado por Serena que se puso muy nervioso; pero cuando la miró, vio que su expresión de pánico había desaparecido.

Respondió a los periodistas con la mejor de sus sonrisas, sin que su pequeña contable se apartara ni un momento de su lado. La sonrisa de Serena seguía siendo algo forzada, y pensó que quizás se sentiría mejor si le recordaba lo mucho que la amaba y lo bella que estaba esa noche.

Pero ahora sabía algo nuevo: que Serena se acostumbraría a su mundo. Y cuando volvieran a casa, tomarían helado, verían la grabación de la ceremonia y Serena se reiría de sí misma al comprender, por fin, que sus nervios no tenían justificación.

—¿Y usted, Serena? ¿También está disfrutando de la velada? —preguntó entonces un periodista.

Darien contuvo la respiración.

—Por supuesto. Es una ceremonia maravillosa...

La voz de Serena sonó más alta y aguda de lo normal, pero lo hizo bien y ni siquiera tartamudeó.

Darien se inclinó sobre ella y le murmuró al oído:

—Has estado perfecta.

Justo entonces, se acercó un reportero, Rick Jones.

—Ahora estamos con Darien Chiba y su novia, Serena Tsukino. Darien, _Night Blooming_ ha recibido siete nominaciones a los Oscar. ¿Qué expectativas tienes para esta noche? —preguntó, acercándole el micrófono.

—Las nominaciones ya son un gran premio para nuestro trabajo. _Night Blooming_ va a competir con películas excelentes, pero en cualquier caso, va a ser una noche interesante —respondió Darien.

Rick le preguntó a serena por el vestido que llevaba y Serena se relajó y respondió con absoluta naturalidad. Mientras hablaba, Darien pensó que tenía mucha suerte de haberla encontrado.

Cuando terminaron la ronda de entrevistas, uno de los acomodadores se acercó a ellos y los llevó a sus asientos.

Darien besó la mano de Serena.

—Has estado verdaderamente maravillosa.

Ella se ruborizó un poco y sonrió.

—No ha sido tan difícil como pensaba...

—Ni te has caído ni has vomitado. No está nada mal...

Serena miró a su alrededor y vio a un montón de estrellas de cine. Darien los conocía a casi todos; bien porque había trabajado con ellos o bien porque sus padres habían trabajado con ellos.

Andrew y Rei aparecieron en ese momento.

—Hola —dijo Andrew—. Esta noche estás impresionante, Serena...

—Buenas noches, Darien —dijo Rei—. Me alegra que al final decidieras no venir conmigo. Andrew es un acompañante maravilloso.

Rei acarició el brazo a Andrew, que miró a Darien con impotencia. Andrew no solía ir con nadie a las ceremonias; tenía éxito con las mujeres y siempre había alguna que intentaba echarle el lazo, pero era muy independiente y prefería seguir solo.

Darien se giró hacia Serena y vio que estaba mirando a una mujer. Era Shannen Matthews, la actriz con quien había protagonizado _If Only_.

—Hola, Darien... ¿qué tal estás?

Shannen se inclinó sobre él y le dio dos besos.

—Muy bien, ¿y tú?

—Echo de menos Londres. En Los Ángeles hace demasiado calor...

—Sí, este año está siendo muy caluroso. Pero permíteme que te presente a mi acompañante, Serena. Es una fan de _If Only_.

—Encantada de conocerte, Serena —dijo la actriz—. Pero ahora tengo que marcharme... Bill me está esperando. Nos veremos después, en la fiesta.

Shannen les lanzó unos besos y se marchó.

—¿Has vuelto a trabajar con ella después de _If Only_ —preguntó Serena en voz baja.

—No, pero creo que vamos a rodar otra película juntos. Una película romántica.

—Ah...

La ceremonia empezó con las nominaciones a los mejores actores masculinos secundarios. Natalie parecía totalmente concentrada en el espectáculo, pero Darien la miró y supo que algo andaba mal. Estaba tensa y no dejaba de tocarse el vestido, nerviosa.

Se preguntó si había cometido un error al llevarla a la entrega de los Oscar. Tal vez fuera demasiado pronto. Tal vez le había pedido demasiado. Incluso cabía la posibilidad de que se asustara y desapareciera como Lita.

Pero Lita era una adolescente cuando lo había abandonado. Y Serena era una mujer. Una mujer adulta. La mujer con quien quería vivir.

Pensó que cuando terminara la ceremonia, le ahorraría la fiesta y la llevaría a casa. Luego, tomarían helado de chocolate y le demostraría lo mucho que la amaba.


	22. Chapter 22

CAPÍTULO 22

Serena entrelazó las manos y se preguntó si el amor de Darien era suficiente para ella. No podía imaginar su vida sin él; pero por otra parte, tampoco se sentía capaz de soportar ese tipo de situaciones todos los días.

Sin embargo, su vida ya había cambiado. Estaba sentada con Darien en la ceremonia de entrega de los Oscar. Jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza que podía vivir algo así. No se lo habría imaginado ni en un millón de años.

Sus objetivos personales no tenían nada que ver con la fama. Quería una carrera profesional, un amor, hijos, esas cosas. Los periodistas y las cámaras de televisión no formaban parte de su visión del mundo; pero si se quedaba con Darien, se condenaría a sí misma y condenaría a sus hijos a estar en el candelero.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Darien.

Serena intentó tranquilizarse. Habría preferido una vida tranquila, pero se había enamorado de él.

—¿Serena?

Serena sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

—Sí, estoy bien.

Él entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada porque en ese momento anunciaron la presentación del Oscar a la mejor película y las caras de Darien y Andrew aparecieron en la pantalla.

—El Oscar es para Darien Chiba y Andrew Furuhata, por _Night Blooming_...

Darien sonrió a las cámaras y se inclinó hacia Serena antes de levantarse.

—Hablaremos cuando vuelva —dijo.

Los dos amigos subieron al escenario. La música dejó de sonar y ellos se prepararon a pronunciar sus discursos.

La voz de Darien resonó en el auditorio.

—Quiero dar las gracias a la Academia de Cine y a todas las personas que trabajaron en el rodaje de la película y que la hicieron posible.

Darien siguió con los agradecimientos e incluyó a los trabajadores de la productora. Serena no se había sentido tan orgullosa en toda su vida.

Al final de su discurso, se giró hacia Serena y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante. Toda la sala estalló en aplausos.

Rei se dirigió entonces a ella.

—Estarán un rato entre bastidores. Si quieres, podemos ir a buscarlos.

Rei sonrió como una depredadora, pero Serena pensó que era normal, que ella era así.

—De acuerdo, pero antes tengo que ir al cuarto de baño.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño y entró en el vestíbulo, se encontró entre una multitud de famosos. Rei había desaparecido, pero no tardó en localizarla; se había pegado a Darien y se dedicaba a tomarlo del brazo y a darle besos mientras los periodistas los fotografiaban una y otra vez.

Serena se sintió terriblemente insegura. Aquella noche estaba preciosa por el vestido, el maquillaje, el peinado y los zapatos de tacón alto; pero al día siguiente, volvería a ser la mujer normal y corriente de costumbre. Nunca podría competir con mujeres como Rei. Darien decía que la amaba y ella lo creía; pero pensó que al cabo de un tiempo, se aburriría de ella y la abandonaría.

Deprimida, salió del vestíbulo y se alejó con intención de encontrar una puerta trasera por donde huir. Pero Darien se dio cuenta y la siguió.

—¿Serena?

Serena se detuvo. Darien le puso una mano en el hombro.

—¿Estás bien, Serena?

—¿A quién intentas engañar, Darien? —dijo ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. No me necesitas. Necesitas a una mujer como Rei. Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

—No quiero a Rei. Te quiero a ti.

Darien la obligó a mirarlo.

—¿Y por cuánto tiempo me querrás?

—Serena, por favor...

Serena no dijo nada. Todavía estaba esperando una respuesta.

—Yo soy lo que soy, pero no pienso dejarte. Siempre habrá cámaras y Rei en mi vida. Siempre habrá periodistas que especulen sobre mi vida, Serena... pero ¿qué importancia tiene? Pensaba que confiabas en mí.

—Yo...

Darien le secó una lágrima con un dedo. Ella se estremeció y dio un paso atrás.

—Ojalá pudiera soportarlo, Darien, pero no puedo. No puedo.

Serena salió corriendo. Cuando llegó a la puerta de atrás, giró la cabeza y echó una última mirada. Darien se había quedado en el pasillo, mirándola.

Darien no intentó detenerla. No podía cambiar lo que era ni quería cambiar de profesión; si Serena quería marcharse, era decisión suya. Pero el anillo que llevaba en el bolsillo le pareció repentinamente pesado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Quieren hacemos unas fotografías...

Era Andrew.

Darien volvió a mirar la puerta trasera. No podía hacer nada. Serena lo había abandonado y no volvería.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes? Pues he cambiado de opinión. Voy a aceptar el papel que me han ofrecido.

Darien se refería a una oferta sobre la que todavía no había tomado una decisión. El rodaje de la película duraría varios meses y tendría que marcharse de la ciudad, pero no sabía si su relación con Serena soportaría una separación tan larga y no quería decidir sin hablarlo antes con ella. Pero el problema acababa de desaparecer.

—¿Te refieres a esa sustitución de última hora?

—Sí. Me marcharé el lunes por la mañana.

—Está bien, amigo mío. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

::::::::::::::

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Mina, sentada en el sofá.

—No puedo dejar el trabajo. No llevo ni siquiera dos meses... y no me puedo permitir el lujo de perder el sueldo.

Eran las doce y pico de la noche, pero Serena no tenía sueño. Mina se había quedado despierta, esperándola, porque Serena la llamó por teléfono cuando salió del auditorio y le dijo que necesitaba hablar.

—Bueno, no creo que Darien pase mañana por la oficina. Las fiestas de Hollywood suelen durar hasta el alba —le informó.

—Sí, tienes razón... Además, dudo que Darien pase mucho tiempo en el despacho a partir de ahora. Recibirá un montón de ofertas y empezará a trabajar en algún rodaje. Además, ya han contratado al director financiero nuevo y podré marcharme a mi hora. Me limitaré a hacer mi trabajo y nada más.

Serena sacó la copia de _If Only_ que estaba en el DVD y la guardó. Luego, se dirigió al frigorífico y sacó el recipiente del helado de chocolate.

—No te preocupes, Serena. Todo saldrá bien.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, claro. Aunque vuelvas a ver a Darien, sabrás seguir adelante.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Durante aquella semana, el corazón de Serena pegó un respingo cada vez que alguien pasaba por delante de su mesa. Andrew la llamó a su despacho para asegurarse de que estaba bien y de que no tenía intención de dejar el empleo, pero ella le aseguró que se quedaría. De todas formas, no se podría haber marchado a ninguna otra parte. Tenía muy poca experiencia laboral.

En cuanto a Darien, estaba en Londres y no volvería en un mes, de modo que tenía tiempo de sobra para recuperarse de la separación. Por supuesto, su teléfono no dejó de sonar en ningún momento; los periodistas querían saber lo que había pasado y la molestaban constantemente, a todas horas.

Una tarde, después de recoger el correo, descubrió un mensaje de Jedite Anderson y estuvo a punto de borrarlo, pero la curiosidad se impuso y lo leyó.

Anderson le decía que estaba a su disposición si necesitaba hablar con alguien. Afirmaba que había estado muchos años siguiendo a Darien y que tenía información que le podría ser de ayuda.

Serena se preguntó de qué le serviría su información. Darien seguiría siendo un actor famoso y ella, una mujer tímida. Anderson no le podía decir nada que la hiciera sentir mejor, que eliminara la angustia de su pecho, el recordatorio permanente de que había perdido al hombre al que amaba.

Había tomado una decisión y debía asumir las consecuencias. Por eso, pulsó una tecla y borró el mensaje.

Darien acompañó a Amanda Rogers al comedor.

—Trabajar contigo en esta película es todo un placer, Darien —dijo la actriz.

—Es una película excelente. Me alegro de haber aceptado la oferta.

Darien sonrió y los dos se sentaron a la mesa. El resto del equipo ya se había acomodado en la sala del castillo donde estaban rodando. Era una película de aventuras, donde él interpretaba el papel del héroe que rescataba a la heroína de las garras de un mago malvado. Y cada vez que miraba la preciosa cara de Amanda Rogers, él veía los ojos celestes y la nariz puntiaguda de Serena.

—¿Piensas quedarte en Londres después del rodaje?

—No lo sé. Depende de lo que vaya a rodar después —respondió—. Pero de todas formas, aún nos quedan varios meses de rodaje.

Amanda sonrió con sensualidad.

—Bueno, así podremos conocemos mejor...

La actriz alzó su copa de vino y brindó con él, pero los pensamientos de Darien estaban en otra parte. Le habría gustado que Serena lo acompañara; le habría enseñado Escocia e Inglaterra y habría viajado con ella por toda Europa.

Pero no era posible. Natalie no quería saber nada de él. Tal vez fuera mejor que se olvidara de ella y que aceptara el ofrecimiento de Amanda.

—¿Darien?

Darien contempló los ojos azules de su compañera de reparto.

—¿Sí?

—No la has olvidado, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres que hablemos de ello?

Darien miró a su alrededor. Todos estaban enfrascados en sus conversaciones, sin prestarles atención.

—Mira, Darien, no me importa robarle el hombre a otra mujer —continuó Amanda—, pero no si está enamorado de ella... ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?

Darien echó un trago de vino y respondió:

—No es de nuestro mundo, Amanda.

—¿Insinúas que es extraterrestre? —bromeó.

—No, pero odia los focos y a los periodistas.

—Oh, vaya... es como yo antes de que me convirtiera en actriz —le confesó.

—Lo dudo. Seguro que a ti te gustaba ser el centro de atención. Ella, en cambio, prefiere quedarse entre bastidores.

—Eso es verdad. Yo estaba hecha para Hollywood. Pero no entiendo el problema... tú puedes tener tu profesión y ella, la suya. Además, tener a alguien que te quiere entre bastidores puede ser muy placentero.

—Pero el cine forma parte de mi vida. Es lo que soy. Y si no se acostumbra a los focos y a los periodistas, no nos podremos ver nunca.

—Por Dios, Darien, mira que eres esnob... te estás negando la felicidad porque tu novia no soporta la atención de las cámaras. ¿Sabes cuántos actores darían cualquier cosa por estar con alguien que los ama de verdad y que no pretende utilizarlos para avanzar en su carrera?

Darien no dijo nada. Clavó la mirada en el plato.

—En este negocio, el amor no se presenta muy a menudo —continuó ella—. Si tú lo tienes, ¿por qué permites que se vaya?

Darien volvió a mirar a su alrededor y se preguntó si todo podía ser tan sencillo, si bastaría con volver a casa, hablar con Serena y decirle que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de seguir con ella.

—¿Y bien? ¿A qué estás esperando? Márchate. Ve a buscarla...

Darien se levantó de la silla y dijo:

—Te veré dentro de unos días.

Serena se quitó las gafas e intentó concentrarse en el informe que tenía delante de ella. Aquella mañana había perdido una de las lentillas, de modo que no tuvo más remedio que volver a ponerse las gafas. Por lo visto, todo regresaba a la normalidad.

Sin embargo, la normalidad incluía el recuerdo de Darien. Cuando estaba trabajando, se acordaba de él y se preguntaba dónde estaría, con quién estaría, si la echaba de menos. Mina le había asegurado que no había vuelto con Rei Hino, pero lejos de animarla, sólo sirvió para que se sintiera peor.

Estaba tan desesperada que, de haber podido, se habría tomado unas semanas de descanso. Desgraciadamente, llevaba poco tiempo en Galaxia Productions y no podía pedir unas vacaciones.

De repente, tuvo una sensación extraña. Creyó percibir la colonia de Darien y miró hacia el pasillo, pero no vio a nadie y pensó que sería alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo, que usaría la misma marca. Además, Darien seguía en Inglaterra; Serena lo sabía porque estaba leyendo la prensa del corazón y se mantenía informada.

Se levantó y entró en la sala donde guardaban los archivadores. Sólo eran las cuatro de la tarde del viernes, pero casi todo el mundo se había marchado.

Estaba buscando un documento cuando oyó una voz y alguien le puso una mano en la espalda.

—¿Quieres que te eche una mano?

Serena se quedó completamente paralizada.

—Yo... no, no... ya tengo lo que quería... —acertó a decir.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza. El contacto de su mano la estaba volviendo loca.

—¿Serena? —dijo Darien.

Serena permaneció en silencio. Deseaba abrazarlo, pero no podía. Darien no podía darle lo que necesitaba.

—Perdóname —le rogó él.

Serena gimió sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Que te perdone?

Darien le tomó la mano y le besó los nudillos.

—Cometí un error al presionarte tanto. Sólo hay una mujer con la que quiero estar, y no es necesario que te comparta con la prensa... Te amo, Serena. No te puedo prometer que vivir conmigo vaya a ser fácil, pero quiero que compartas mis días con las cámaras o sin las cámaras. ¿Confías en mi amor?

—¿Qué me intentas decir, Darien?

—Lo que debería haberte dicho en la ceremonia de los Oscar. Que quiero estar contigo tanto si me acompañas a ese tipo de actos como si prefieres permanecer entre bastidores —respondió—. Te quiero en mi vida, en mi cama, en mi futuro...

—Darien...

—¿Te casarás conmigo? —la interrumpió.

Serena pensó en mil cosas a la vez, en mil posibilidades de todo tipo.

No podía imaginar su vida sin él, no soportaba estar lejos de él. La distancia le rompía el corazón.

Llevó las manos a sus mejillas y dijo:

—Confío en ti, Darien. Quiero formar parte de tu vida. Te amo.

Serena lo besó.

Darien la tomó entre sus brazos y le devolvió el beso.

Ella se sintió como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Si el hombre al que amaba estaba con ella, todo era posible.


	23. Chapter 23

EPÍLOGO

Serena se miró en el espejo. El vestido era sencillo pero elegante y el maquillaje, sutil.

Se había recogido el pelo y se había dejado unos mechones sueltos, que le caían sobre la cara. No se había sentido más bella en toda su vida.

Mina la miró en el reflejo y puso cara de desesperación. Estaba hablando con Charity por el teléfono móvil.

—No, Charity, no ha surgido ningún problema... No, no se ha arrugado... Maldita sea, Charity, estás de vacaciones; olvida el asunto y diviértete. Lo tengo bajo control.

Mina cortó la comunicación y sacó un pedazo de papel.

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde estábamos? —le dijo a Serena—. Creo que ya tenemos todo lo de la lista de Charity.

—Me sorprende que te enviara una lista —dijo Serena, sonriendo.

—Pues a mí no me sorprende nada —afirmó—. Oh, Serena, estás radiante... Todos los invitados sentirán envidia de Darien cuando te vean. Darían cualquier cosa por estar con una mujer como tú.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

—Ya es la hora...

Mina alcanzó los ramos de flores y miró a su amiga.

—Me alegro mucho por ti —dijo.

Las dos amigas se abrazaron. Mina le dio su ramo y Serena sintió un vacío repentino en el estómago. Cuando terminara la ceremonia, Darien y ella se marcharían a pasar la luna de miel en Hawái, donde permanecerían una semana. Pero su inquietud despareció cuando Mina abrió la puerta y ella la siguió.

Su padre la tomó de la mano y caminó con ella. Los bancos estaban tan llenos que muchos invitados se habían quedado de pie.

Serena miró a Darien y él le dedicó una sonrisa que la dejó sin respiración. Sabía que los paparazzi estaban esperando en el exterior del edificio, pero era tan feliz que ni siquiera podía estar nerviosa.

Su futuro le esperaba al final del corredor central. Era el hombre del que se había enamorado, el hombre en quien confiaba ciegamente.

Cuando su padre la entregó a Darien, su prometido se inclinó sobre ella y le susurró unas palabras al oído:

—Daría todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo por estar un minuto entre tus brazos, por pasar otra noche contigo. Te quiero, te quiero toda, quiero todo lo que eres. Y estoy dispuesto a darte todo mi amor, todo mi corazón, todo lo que soy.

Los ojos de Serena se humedecieron.

—Y yo te quiero por lo que eres, Darien, por la persona que eres. Te confiaría mi vida sin dudarlo —declaró—. Te amo, Darien Chiba. Te amo cuando estamos bajo los focos y cuando estamos lejos de ellos.

Darien llevó una mano a su cara y le secó una lágrima. Después, se inclinó de nuevo y le besó los nudillos.

—Siempre nos amaremos.

—Siempre —repitió ella.

Serena se giró, preparada para afrontar la ceremonia. Ya no le preocupaban las cámaras ni la atención de la gente. Si Darien permanecía a su lado, soportaría cualquier cosa.

* * *

**y termino :( sinceramente mas de una ves me dieron ganas de pegarle a Serena, yo en su lugar estaría babosa por darien *_***

**también me apreté mi guatita riéndome del capitulo que subi sin editar, eso me paso por distraída, pajarona, dormilona y por tener mala memoria, como me demore dias editandolo no me acordaba en que capitulo quedaba y seguía sin mirar los anteriores jajaaa.**

**quería agradecerles a cada una de ustedes**:

**Usagi13chiba **  
**naiara1254**  
**yesqui2000**  
**flakis**  
**Marie Mademoiselle Chiba**  
**Jan **(ella fue una de las que se dio cuenta del chascarro del capi 15**)**  
**princessqueen**  
**karly15**  
**inmamiranda1**  
**Conyta Bombon**  
**Vere Canedo**  
**Goshy**  
**Barbielove **(quien fue la primera que se dio cuenta del chascarro del capitulo 15)  
**Doferan**  
**diana**

**no saben cuanto me alegra recibir un review de ustedes, y por eso les contare un secreto (no le cuenten a nadie si ¬¬) descargue un programa para transformar de pdf a word, asi que TENEMOS LIBROS NUEVOS! *_*.**

**Todos esos libros que queria compartir con ustedes podre editarlos mas fácilmente (espero que no se me pasen los nombres jajajajaja) tengo al rededor de nueve libros nuevos, pero los editare en cuanto termine las pruebas de la semana que viene o uno de esos dias de flojera total (casi siempre u.u) o de esas muchas trasnoches que me eh dado ultimamente (apago el celular a las cinco am y me levanto pasadas las seis jajjajajaj)**

**muchas gracias chicas nuevamente**

**besos besos **

**Fer n_n**


End file.
